<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choices Matter by Sg1sjshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955556">Choices Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper'>Sg1sjshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is the general running the SGC. When Teal'c brings a device for Daniel to examine Sam gets sucked into an adventure.<br/>Thought my birthday was a great day to make my first AO3 post. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Sam stepped into Daniel's lab. "I hear you brought Daniel a new toy."</p><p>Teal'c looked over at her but Daniel kept his eyes on the machine on his desk. "I do not believe this is a toy."</p><p>Sam grinned at Teal'c and moved closer, opening her arms for a hug. "It's been too long. It's good to see you again."</p><p>"You as well, General."</p><p>"Is she grinning?" Daniel looked up at them.</p><p>"Indeed."</p><p>"She does that every time you call her General."</p><p>"I do not." Sam puckered her lips.</p><p>"Yes, you do."</p><p>Teal'c slightly bowed. "You are well deserving of this promotion and the SGC is in good hands with you at the helm."</p><p>"Thank you." Sam squeezed his arm and looked away as her cheeks slightly pinkened. "So what is this thing?"</p><p>"I am unsure." Teal'c stepped up beside Sam as she looked down at the flat semicircle metallic machine that was about the size of a paperback book. "Two children found it in a cave. When they brought it to town one of their fathers recognized that there was ancient writing on it, so he brought it to the council. I was notified and decided Daniel Jackson would be the best person to translate the writing."</p><p>Sam looked over at Daniel. "So, what does it say?"</p><p>"Choices matter."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"Yep," He pointed at the lower part of the small machine that had five buttons. "These are numbered one through five." He pointed his finger above the small red crystal just above the buttons to the curved writing. "This says choices matter."</p><p>"May I?" Sam reached out towards the machine.</p><p>Daniel raised his hands. "Be my guest."</p><p>Sam reached out and picked up the small machine. She turned it over and looked at the bottom, disappointed to see it was smooth and flat. When she turned it back over, she was surprised to see the first button was lit up red.</p><p>"Whoa." Sam gently sat it back down.</p><p>"What?" Daniel looked from Sam to the machine.</p><p>"It turned on."</p><p>Daniel leaned down to get closer to the machine. "I don't see anything."</p><p>"You don't see the red light?" She looked from Daniel to Teal'c. "The glowing button."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Nor do I."</p><p>"Are you sure Sam?" Daniel's brow was knitted.</p><p>"I'm positive!"</p><p>A bright glow enveloped her, making Daniel and Teal'c look away. When the glow subsided, she was gone.</p><p>"Oh, God!" Daniel stood up. "I really hope she's just out of phase."</p><p>"Daniel Jackson, the machine is also gone."</p><p>Daniel looked down at the table. "That's bad."</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>When the bright light faded Sam was surrounded by darkness. "Daniel?" Sam swallowed. "Teal'c?" She stood still, giving her eyes a few moments to accommodate to the sudden darkness. She forced her breathing to stay slow as she began to see the outlines of shelves around her. She was in a storage room and there were small lines of light around the door. She reached out and placed her hand on the shelf beside her, feeling the small machine that was no longer lit up. She lifted it off the shelf and pressed it against her chest before slowly stepping towards the door. She was walking slowly to the door and glancing at the items on the shelves, canopic jars, a hand device, a couple masks, three machines she didn't recognize, a couple communication balls, and shock grenades. Sam pocketed a couple grenades and the hand device. She slid the machine from Daniel's office into the pocket on her right pants leg.</p><p>She carefully turned the knob on the door and looked out into the dimly lit hallway. She listened but didn't hear any movement. She decided her first goal needed to be a better weapon. She slid out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her, and went down the hall to her right. There was a small armory at the next corner. As she reached the door, she heard metal footsteps. She quickly opened the door and went in without taking the time to make sure the room was empty. The lights were out in here as well. She reached out and felt her way to the back corner, hoping as she crouched down that the footsteps wouldn't stop. She breathed a sigh of relief as the metal footsteps faded.</p><p>She waited a couple minutes before getting up and examining the cabinets in the room. She was careful to open and close the doors as quietly as possible. She found zats, staff weapons, and some dark grey gun looking weapons that were new to her but no Tauri weapons at all. She tucked one zat into the back of her waistband and held onto another one, figuring it couldn't hurt to have a backup. Once she made sure all the cabinets were secured as she found them, she went back to the door and listened. It took her a moment to decide to leave the relative security of the room. She went slowly, checking around every corner before proceeding. When she heard more footsteps coming towards her, she ducked into the closest room and left the door slightly ajar so she could see out. Her heart began to race when four super soldiers passed by her hiding spot. She waited until she could no longer hear them before stepping back out into the hall.</p><p>Sam proceeded down the hall very slowly, cautiously opening doors in the hopes of finding a P-90 or a friendly face. She found a couple rooms full of canned food and a room with bars of gold. Sam had no idea where those could have come from. The sixth room she entered had super soldier suits lined up on racks along the walls. Sam stepped inside and closed the door, thankful that this room was also empty. Since super soldiers were walking around unsupervised Sam decided her best chance of getting past them was to try to blend in with them. She put a full black suit over her clothes, hoping that would help her appear bulkier. It also meant she could keep the machine in her pants pocket under the black suit. She hung the zats on the suit's belt. Her feet were too small for the boots and she didn't want to end up with only the super soldier boots once she got out of here, so she searched until she found a pair large enough to go over her boots. Wearing two pairs of boots made her walk a bit clunky, but hopefully that would help her blend in better.</p><p>Sam looked out the door before donning the helmet and stepping back out into the hall. She had decided to head straight to the elevator and try to leave. She was very close when two soldiers turned the corner and walked towards her. Sam forced herself to stay straight and not falter. The two soldiers didn't pause as they passed her. Sam wasn't sure if that was because she blended well, or they were automatons without a brain. When she got to the elevator, she breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened, and it was empty. She got in and pressed 1 but the elevator stopped at level 18 and two Jaffa got on with her. One glanced in her direction, making her tense. Thankfully the second Jaffa, who was paying her no mind, asked the first Jaffa a question distracting him. They got off on level 14 and Sam decided to get off on level 12, not wanting to risk getting trapped in an elevator with a curious jaffa. She found an access shaft and ducked inside just as she heard voices coming closer to her.</p><p>She was drenched in sweat by the time she climbed all twelve levels wearing the suit. It was pitch black out when she threw open the hatch. Sam took the suit off, wrapped one zat into the black suit, making a bundle that she tied to her back belt loop, put the rest of her weapons into her pockets, and buried the helmet. After resting for a bit, she headed down the mountain, going slowly since her only source of light was a crescent moon and the stars. The sun was rising as she reached the fence that outlined the Cheyenne Mountain perimeter. She walked the fence until she found an area that was loose thanks to a lack of care. She squeezed under the fencing and headed towards town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 2 -</p><p>Sam's heart sank as she got to town and saw the buildings that had been reduced to rubble. Midst the rubble Sam saw shanties that had been cobbled together. The town was fully awake by the time she made it downtown. Kids were running around, and adults were milling through an open-air market. The smell of fresh baked bread reminded Sam that she hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. As she wandered through the stalls a few people threw her sideways glances, leaving her a bit confused about why. She watched as people bargained and paid for their goods, using small coins she didn't recognize. She figured that meant the few dollars she had in her pocket, stuffed there so she could get a coffee, wouldn't help her get some breakfast.</p><p>A familiar voice nabbed her attention. She looked to her right but didn't immediately see him. Just as she was deciding it had been her imagination he stood up.</p><p>"Jack!" He looked over at her as she made her way through the crowd towards him. As she got closer, she saw a small child hide behind his leg.</p><p>"Have we met?" Jack's eyebrows rose.</p><p>"I've met you but I'm guessing you've never met me."</p><p>"You get that doesn't make any sense, right?"</p><p>Sam grimaced as a group of people moved closer to Jack. "There you two are. Thought we'd lost you." The smaller man looked at the boy and then to Jack and Sam. "Friend of yours, Jack?"</p><p>Sam's face brightened. "Kawalski." She looked at the other man. "And Ferretti." All three men tensed.</p><p>Kawalski looked from Sam to Jack. "Been talking about us Jack?"</p><p>Sam's face fell. "You didn't go back to Abydos, did you?"</p><p>Jack's face tensed further as Kawalski and Ferreti shared a surprised look. Jack glanced from Sam to his two companions. "You two get the kids to school. I'll escort Ms..." Jack looked back at Sam.</p><p>"Sam...Carter. I'm Samantha Carter." She swallowed.</p><p>"I'll escort Ms. Carter to the office and meet you both there."</p><p>Kawalski looked at her from head to toe and back. "You sure Jack?"</p><p>"Go." He looked down at the kids playing together. "They're probably already going to be late."</p><p>They reluctantly shuffled the kids down the street as Jack led Sam to the right. Passing several food stalls was making her stomach rumble. "Jack?"</p><p>"Hmmmm?"</p><p>Sam pulled a few dollars from her pocket. "Are these any good?"</p><p>Jack quickly grabbed her hand and lowered it, glancing around to be sure they weren't seen. "Not here. Why?"</p><p>A loud grumble from Sam's stomach gave away her answer. "It's been a while since I last ate."</p><p>"I see." He loosened his grip on her hand. "Put those away." He pulled a couple coins out of his pocket and looked at them. He walked back a few stalls and she followed. "Can I get one of those?" The woman took his coin and handed him a muffin. "Thanks."</p><p>He turned and handed her the muffin. "Thank you. I'll pay you back."</p><p>"Come on." She silently followed him as she ate the coarse corn muffin. He looked back at her as they walked. "Better?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you again."</p><p>"We're here." Sam quickly ate the last of the muffin as Jack opened the door to a two-story building on the edge of downtown. It had seen better days, but it seemed structurally sound, unlike so many other buildings. There was a small sign beside the door that read Cheyenne Security Company.</p><p>"Good morning, Jack." A man walked up to them as they entered, glancing at Sam. "James and Mike already left to escort Mr. Wyman. Mitch is getting his team ready, and we have two new customers coming this afternoon."</p><p>"Thank you, Tim. Ms. Carter and I will be in my office. When Charlie and Louis get here ask them to join us."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>Jack motioned to the chair in front of the desk as he sat down behind it. Sam untied the bundle attached the back of her belt and sat it on the floor beside the chair as she sat down.</p><p>"Care to explain how you know us, but we don't know you?"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure I've jumped to an alternate reality, one where we apparently never met."</p><p>"An alternate reality?"</p><p>Sam nodded. "Every time a decision is made two realities are created, resulting in an infinite number of alternate realities."</p><p>"Ok, say I buy that. How did it happen?"</p><p>"Daniel was examining an ancient device when I came into his lab. I picked it up to look for a power source and it lit up. I sat it back down but there was a glow so bright I couldn't see any longer. When it faded, I was inside the mountain, but the room had changed around me."</p><p>"Cheyenne Mountain?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"When was this?"</p><p>"This morning, well I guess last night but I didn't make it out until a few hours before dawn."</p><p>"You expect me to believe you escaped from Cheyenne Mountain today?"</p><p>He looked at her again from head to toe as the door to his office opened. Ferretti leaned against the wall behind her to the side of the door. Kawalski walked around her and leaned on Jack's desk.</p><p>"Did you say Cheyenne Mountain?"</p><p>"Yep, apparently Ms. Carter is from an alternate reality and snuck out of Cheyenne this morning."</p><p>Kawalski snorted. "Right."</p><p>"You mentioned Abydos. What do you know about it and how did you learn about it?" Jack crossed his arms and leaned back.</p><p>"I was part of the team at the Pentagon that did the research that got the gate working. I wasn't allowed to go on the first Abydos mission because it was deemed a combat mission. You came back without Daniel." Sam looked around and wasn't surprised to see all three men maintain neutral faces. "In my reality, about a year later Apophis came through the gate just as we were about to pack it up because we weren't able to get it to work again. He took a sergeant hostage."</p><p>Sam locked eyes with Jack. "The brass assumed Apophis came from Abydos and you, along with the rest of your team, were brought in to answer questions about your mission. You admitted to leaving the Abydonians and Daniel alive. When you were sent back, I was sent with you and we brought Daniel home."</p><p>"And how did you know when you saw the three of us that we hadn't gone back?"</p><p>Sam glanced at Kawalski before looking back at Jack. "Ferreti was injured when Apophis attacked Abydos. He was left with a visible scar." Sam swallowed. "Charlie was taken over by a Goa'uld. We tried to get it out of him, but it didn't work." Sam forced her eyes to stay on Jack's face. "He didn't make it."</p><p>Jack and Louis glanced at Charlie before looking back at Sam. "How can you get back to your reality?"</p><p>"That part I don't know." Sam pulled the machine out of her pocket. "When the glow disappeared, the machine was no longer lit." She turned it over in her hands. "I don't see any seams or a compartment for a power source but there has to be one." She sat it on Jack's desk.</p><p>He leaned forward and looked at it as Charlie and Louis stepped closer to do the same. "What does it say?"</p><p>"It says choices matter. The buttons are numbered one through five. It was one that lit up before the blinding white light enveloped me." Jack was reaching towards it. "You probably shouldn't, just in case you touching it turns it on."</p><p>He pulled his hand back. "I thought you wanted it to turn on."</p><p>"I want it to turn on for me, not take you away."</p><p>"Good point." He sat back. "I thought you said it was old. I was expecting it to look more worn or something."</p><p>Sam grinned. "It is old but when I said it was ancient, I meant it was built by the Ancients." All three men gave her quizzical looks. "They're the gate builders."</p><p>Jack shook his head. "What?"</p><p>"The gates predate the Goa'uld. They just learned how to use them."</p><p>"And you know these Ancients?"</p><p>"I met a couple of them." Sam grinned. "Daniel joined them for a while."</p><p>"So you know where to find them?"</p><p>Sam winced. "They're non corporeal."</p><p>"Non corporeal?"</p><p>"They exist as energy."</p><p>Jack waved his arms around the room. "So, they're here now?"</p><p>"They might be, there's no way to know."</p><p>"If they are, why don't they do something to help us like they helped you?"</p><p>"In general, they don't interfere in our matters. There were a couple who were willing to help a bit, but honestly Daniel did the most to help us."</p><p>"And he's on Abydos."</p><p>"And I suspect he never ascended in this reality."</p><p>"Whatever that means." Jack sat back as Charlie moved closer to Sam.</p><p>"What's in your jacket pocket?" Charlie pointed at her chest.</p><p>Sam reached in and smiled as she pulled out her cell phone. "It's my phone." All three men again leaned close as Sam turned it on. The screen was covered in bright icons.</p><p>"That's a phone?"</p><p>Sam snickered. "Not having Anubis hanging over our heads let us advance a bit more technologically."</p><p>"That and electricity on a regular basis." Charlie grimaced. "How does that thing even work?"</p><p>"It won't here, since there's no cell service." She held the button until it turned off. "I'll save what battery power it still has until I get back to my reality."</p><p>Louis moved his hand in the air mimicking her leg. "What else do you have in those pockets?"</p><p>Sam only hesitated for a moment, knowing she had little choice but put all her cards on the table, hoping these men were as honorable in this reality as in hers. She pulled out her money, a small notebook, and the grenades before reaching behind her and putting the zat on Jack's desk.</p><p>"Oh holy hell." Jack held his hands up as Charlie and Louis leaned in to get a closer look. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"</p><p>Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's wrong?"</p><p>Charlie pushed off the desk and paced. "It's a trap Jack. They sent her here, so we'd be caught with weapons."</p><p>Sam shook her head. "Nobody sent me."</p><p>Charlie slammed his hands on the desk in front of Sam. "Being caught with weapons is a death sentence! Prove you aren't their spy!"</p><p>Sam looked from Charlie to Jack and then back to Charlie. "How? How do you want me to prove it?"</p><p>Charlie stood back up and shook his head. "I don't know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 3 -</p><p>Louis moved to the window. "Tell us what you know about us, what you learned about us in your reality."</p><p>Sam began to rattle off their notable accomplishments before joining the SGC."Enough!" Charlie leaned down in front of Sam, forcing her to make eye contact. "You haven't told us anything the snake heads couldn't have learned from our records." Sam swallowed as Charlie stood up and looked at Jack. "She has to go, along with her deadly contraband."</p><p>Sam locked eyes with Jack. "Sarah was making dinner and Charlie was playing in the back yard when you got home. You went outside to play with him, and he jumped out at you holding a water gun. You felt yourself reaching for your weapon, which you didn't have on you." Sam hesitated before continuing. "You yelled at him, telling him guns weren't toys. You demanded he give the water gun to you. He told you a friend had given it to him, but you told him that didn't matter. He threw the gun down and ran inside in tears. Sarah told you that you'd overreacted, but you stood firm." Sam took a slow breath in through her nose. "You left two days later on a week-long mission and Charlie still hadn't spoken to you." She swallowed. "When you got home, he seemed to have gotten over it and everything had gone back to usual. Four days later Charlie moved a chair in your bedroom and reached up to the shelf in your closet and got down your loaded service weapon. You thought having it up there meant it was out of reach, but it wasn't. You were outside with Sarah when you heard the shot." She never broke eye contact with Jack as she spoke, even though she knew listening to this was like having a knife stabbed in his chest.</p><p>Jack slowly stood up. "If you two can hold down the fort, Ms. Carter and I will dispose of her contraband and find her something less conspicuous to wear. We'll bring lunch when we come back."</p><p>Louis and Charlie both nodded as they moved towards the door. "You got it Jack." Sam packed the weapons back up, grabbed her bundle, and stood as well.</p><p>"Come on." She followed him out of the building. He led her to a row of battery powered scooters behind the building.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Gasoline is damn near impossible to get so we save it for special occasions. You can walk if you'd rather, we're only going about fifteen klicks. I can give you directions and meet you there if you'd prefer."</p><p>"I know better than to look a gift horse in the mouth."</p><p>Sam stayed to his right and just behind him, where he could keep her in his sights as they rode. They didn't speak and Jack used hand signals to warn her of upcoming turns. It felt right to be silently following him into the unknown, even if he wasn't her Jack.</p><p>He turned into a junkyard and drove well into the middle before stopping and getting off his scooter. "We walk from here." Sam got off her scooter and caught up with him. He glanced over at her. "You were more than colleagues."</p><p>It wasn't a question, but she decided to answer anyway. "Yes, we were."</p><p>"Your reality doesn't have fraternization regs?"</p><p>"It does." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "We waited until we weren't in the same chain of command."</p><p>"Ahhhhhh, I knew he wasn't telling that story over a campfire."</p><p>"No." Sam took a deep breath. "If we were on Earth, we made sure to always do something as a team on the tough nights, including Charlie's birthday, but the first year we lived together it was just the two of us. I made us dinner and we watched a movie. He seemed ok when we went to bed but an hour later, he was up and on scotch three. I found him on the sofa staring at a blank tv screen with a glass in his hand. We sat in silence for a while but then he started talking."</p><p>They went back to walking in silence. Jack led her to a green VW Beetle. He lifted the hood and pulled back a blanket. "You can put your stuff here." Sam placed all the weapons and the soldier suit inside and stood back up.</p><p>"What about the rest of it?"</p><p>Sam patted her cell phone. "I want my phone with me when I go back."</p><p>"And that?" He glanced down at her pants pocket.</p><p>"That's getting me back, once I know how to make it work. It has to stay with me." Jack nodded and closed the hood. They started back to the scooters. "Can you tell me more about how Anubis ended up in control of Earth?"</p><p>"I guess it's technically Anubis that claims Earth as his domain, but he's left Ba'al in charge of this region of space."</p><p>Sam stopped and reached out towards Jack. "Ba'al? Seriously?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Sam snickered. "He must hate working for Anubis."</p><p>"Haven't had a chance to sit down and ask him recently." Jack started walking again. "Is he a buddy of yours?"</p><p>Sam shook her head. "In my reality we worked together a couple times but eventually his symbiote was removed and his host went back home."</p><p>"You worked with a Goa'uld?"</p><p>Sam shrugged. "A few times, when there was a bigger threat."</p><p>"A bigger threat than the Goa'uld. That's just wonderful." Jack grimaced.</p><p>"So, after Abydos did you keep trying to make the gate work?"</p><p>"I don't know what they did. I retired and didn't look back." He kicked a rock as he walked. "About a year later Cheyenne Mountain was taken over from the inside by Apophis. Our men tried multiple times over the next three days to take the mountain back, but they never made it past level four. We were preparing to blow the mountain when the ships arrived. They took out most of the major cities from orbit. Once all the world's governments were in complete disarray the small ships came down and started more targeted attacks. Within a month there were Jaffa everywhere. We put up a hell of a fight but if we took back an inch, they would wipe us out from orbit. We never regain control of the mountain." Jack ran his hands through his hair. "Apophysis declared himself our lord and started shipping off fit young men to serve in his armies. Although he had wiped out nearly half of Earth's population our numbers were still enticing to the other system lords. Over the next eight years there were several battles for control of Earth. Cronos only lasted a few months but the battles between him and Apophysis were damn bloody and they both used us as fodder. Sokar was in control for a couple years after he killed Apophysis. A couple others tried to fight him, but I don't think they ever touched foot on Earth. Anubis killed Sokar and most of the other Goa'uld. The few who were left pledged their support to him."</p><p>"One of those few was Ba'al?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I'm not surprised. He's bright and wily. He lies exceptionally well."</p><p>Just as the bikes were in sight three teenagers stepped out from behind a broken-down truck. They were each carrying a bat. Jack and Sam slowed down as the three boys spread out into an arc.</p><p>"Give us the keys Gramps and we'll let you walk out of here."</p><p>"Gramps?" Jack's eyebrows went up as Sam grinned. "Really? That almost cuts me to the core." Jack's face sobered. "You boys need to drop those bats and walk away."</p><p>He looked calm but Sam knew he was preparing for a fight.</p><p>"Keys old man." The lead boy held up the bat.</p><p>Jack slowly shook his head. "Not happening."</p><p>The leader and the boy to his right tightened in on Jack as the third boy moved closer to Sam. She widened her stance in preparation of his attack while she kept her eye on the bat. He made a poor lunge at her, allowing her to grab the end of the bat and pull him towards her. She elbowed him in the face and followed him to the ground, throwing him face down. Jack had been worried about Sam, drawing his attention away from the attack coming at him, which let one of the boys land a blow on his right flank. Once he saw she was holding her own he turned his attention to the boy. The hit to his side had knocked him back a bit, and he knew he was going to have a hell of a bruise, but he quickly recovered. He avoided two more swings. The next time the leader swung his bat Jack used the boy's momentum against him. As Jack ducked the boy over swung and Jack kicked out, knocking the boy off his feet. As the second boy lifted his bat over his head Sam lunged at him and knocked him backwards. The boy she had been holding down scrambled up and ran away, soon followed by the second boy she had knocked backwards. Jack kept his hands on the leader as he tried to follow his friends.</p><p>"Not so fast." Jack pulled the boy as he stood. "Do you have any idea what would happen to you if a Jaffa saw you with those bats." The boy tried to pull away, but Jack held firm. "You that eager to die?"</p><p>"Shut up old man."</p><p>"You should be in school."</p><p>The boy scoffed. "Waste of time."</p><p>"Not if you want to grow up and be able to support a family."</p><p>That got Jack a full-blown eye roll. "Oh right, I can go work in the mills and end up just not coming home one day. Worked out great for my dad and brother."</p><p>"How long ago?"</p><p>The boy looked down. "It's been five years."</p><p>"Your mom?"</p><p>"Works hard to keep my sisters and I alive."</p><p>Jack nodded. "If you'd prefer a safe job bring your friends to Cheyenne Security Company near…"</p><p>"I know where it is."</p><p>"Good. Be there in two hours and I'll throw in lunch." Jack let go of the boy.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Yep." Jack nodded. "Now get out of here." The boy ran off in the same direction of his friends.</p><p>"Do you usually offer you assailants lunch and a job?"</p><p>Jack grimaced. "He's a desperate kid trying to help his family the only way he knows how."</p><p>"How's your side?"</p><p>"I'll be feeling it for a while." He reached out towards her but stopped short of touching her. "Looks like you're going to have a shiner."</p><p>Sam reached up and lightly touched her cheek. "I've been through worse."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Sam grinned. "I can handle myself."</p><p>"I noticed." Jack looked her over again. "We better get a move on if we're going to get you a new outfit and get lunch back on time."</p><p>Sam looked down at her uniform as they got to the scooters. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"</p><p>Jack sat on his scooter. "The first people the Jaffa targeted were those in uniform. You're asking for a problem. It's also too new. The Air Force hasn't made a uniform in two decades."</p><p>"Point made. Lead on."</p><p>Sam followed him to a five-story building just at the edge of downtown. They dragged the scooters into the building lobby and parked them near the powerless elevator. Jack led her to a back apartment filled with dining room tables and chairs.</p><p>"Cheryl?"</p><p>A short plump woman came out from around a corner.</p><p>"Jack, how did you get lunch duty?"</p><p>"I volunteered."</p><p>"Give us a couple more minutes. It's almost ready to go." She looked around Jack and saw Sam. "Hi, I don't think we've met before."</p><p>Sam stepped around Jack and put her hand out. "I'm Sam."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. Welcome to Chez Cheyenne." She turned back towards the kitchen where Sam could hear more voices.</p><p>Sam looked over at Jack. "Chez Cheyenne?"</p><p>Jack gave her a wry grin. "Cheyenne Security employees live here. I'm not really sure who came up with the nickname, but it stuck."</p><p>"The whole building houses your employees?"</p><p>Jack nodded. "Safety in numbers."</p><p>Cheryl walked back out with three cloth bags. "Here you go."</p><p>"Thanks Cheryl. I need to get Sam a different shirt to wear."</p><p>Cheryl looked her up and down. "I'll get her something from Maryanne." Cheryl brought Sam a worn light-yellow blouse. Sam took off her blue shirt and put the yellow one over her black tee shirt.</p><p>Jack nodded. "Thank Cheryl. See you tonight."</p><p>"Both of you?"</p><p>Jack glanced over at Sam. "Yeah, probably."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 4 -</p><p>Everyone at Cheyenne Security crowded around Jack when he opened up the bags containing deer jerky, biscuits, and hot mushroom soup. Just as Sam was getting her soup their three assailants arrived on the doorstep. The boys looked hesitant as Jack invited them in and gave them food.</p><p>Charlie gave the boys a side eye as he sat down beside Sam. "Where did Jack find these strays?"</p><p>Sam's hand involuntarily moved to her cheek. "We ran into them this morning."</p><p>Charlie shook his head. "Let me guess, they have something to do with that shiner."</p><p>Sam put her hand down. "It probably looks worse than it feels. Jack's the one you should worry about. He took a bat to the side. He wouldn't let me really look but internal bleeding is a real risk."</p><p>"Great, all we need are more hoodlums."</p><p>Sam looked over at Jack talking to the boys as they ate. "Does he do this a lot?"</p><p>"More often than I'd like."</p><p>"Does it usually work out?"</p><p>"I'd give him about a fifty percent success rate. The last kid stole some money and alcohol from Jack before disappearing."</p><p>"I guess it could have been worse."</p><p>"Yep, he could have brought home four instead of one." Charlie got up and left her watching Jack as he led the boys out behind the building. A few minutes later Ferreti came over and invited her to meet some of the other employees. After Sam met everyone, she was shown to a seat in the waiting room. She looked back outside and saw one of the boys was working and the other two seemed to be watching him. As she continued to watch the three of them seemed to get into a fight, with two of them storming off. The third boy watched his friends leave and then got back to work. Sam just sat in the waiting room as people moved around her. Finally, Jack came out of his office and waved her inside.</p><p>"So, what's your plan?" Jack motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.</p><p>Sam shook her head. "I don't have a plan so much." She sighed. "I would like a space where I can work on this machine and I'd like to be useful until I can figure out how to get back to my reality."</p><p>"Useful?"</p><p>"You know I can hold my own in a fight. I'm also really good at repairing things."</p><p>"There are certainly things to repair around here." Jack stood up. "I have a space you can use." He walked out and she followed him past the boy still working out back. Jack opened a shed and motioned her inside. Both sides of the shed were lined with benches and there were broken machines stacked in all the corners. Sam had to step over junk to get to a bench.</p><p>"You'll need to clean it up, but you're welcome to use it."</p><p>"Thank you." She looked around. "This will be perfect."</p><p>He left her to start cleaning up. She was interrupted a couple hours later by the sound of his voice. She looked through the shed door and saw Jack handing a bag of leftovers to the lone boy who remained. After sending him on his way Jack headed towards the shed.</p><p>"Time to head home."</p><p>Sam looked past him to the sky. "It isn't even dark yet. There must be at least an hour of light left."</p><p>Jack's head tilted. "It isn't safe to be out at night and if we don't leave soon, we'll be late for dinner. You'll have plenty of time to work tomorrow."</p><p>Sam looked behind her before nodding her head and closing the door. She followed him around the building and out to the street. As she looked back, she saw two men entering the security office. "What about them?"</p><p>Jack looked back. "They're bringing dinner to the rest of the night crew."</p><p>"If there's a night crew then I could stay and…"</p><p>"No." Jack reached out and put a hand gently on her back. "They don't know you yet and you've had a long day. Some dinner and sleep will do you some good."</p><p>Sam relented and followed him, memorizing their path, which was slightly different walking than when they drove. As they left downtown, they passed by businesses that were not only locking their doors but were covering them with large wooden covers.</p><p>"There's a lot of crime?"</p><p>"People are desperate." Jack glanced over at her. "My men and I do our best to keep peace, so the Jaffa don't feel the need to interfere."</p><p>"Does that happen often?"</p><p>"Even once is too often." Sam silently walked beside him watching as what was left of Colorado Springs closed for the night. As they got back to the apartment building it struck Sam that no lights had been turned on yet, in any of the buildings they had passed. Jack led her through the foyer and out a back door, which was filled with children running around and people eating and chatting. Jack was warmly greeted as they entered, and many curious eyes turned to her as she followed him. He spoke to several people and introduced her as they made their way to the cooking pots hanging over red coals to the right of the back deck. Jack got two plates of food and led her to a table where a preteen boy brought them glasses of water.</p><p>"This building houses all of the Cheyenne Security personnel. The building to our right houses Mark's people, if you need something fixed Mike has a man that can do it, electricians, welders, masons, you name it and he has a guy. Diagonally from us is the apartments for the clinic workers. Occasionally, a patient who needs long term rehabilitation stays with them. Last but not least to our left is housing for some of the merchants in town. We work together to keep everyone fed and protected." He pointed between the buildings. "We have a couple acres that we farm over there and some chicken coops." He looked down at his plate. "Sadly, you appeared in early winter so we're having canned beans, potatoes, and sausage tonight. If you'd gotten here in the summer you would have enjoyed tomatoes, watermelon, cucumbers, and so much more."</p><p>"I hate I missed it, but this is delicious."</p><p>The children begged Jack for a story and he quickly relented, giving them a shortened version of Pinocchio. Sam made sure to be helpful, washing and drying dishes while Jack talked. After his story, the parents began dragging their children off to bed as the clean dishes were being put away. As the crowd outside thinned Jack saw Sam yawning as she worked on the last of the dishes.</p><p>"Time for some sleep, huh?"</p><p>Sam yawned again. "That does sound good."</p><p>Jack led her upstairs to his apartment. He loaded wood into the stove and lit the fire as Sam looked around the living room. There was a sofa, reclining chair, end table, and a wing back chair facing the wood stove. He had a small kitchen with a bar separating it from the living room. She assumed there were more rooms down the hall, but she looked back towards Jack as he stood up.</p><p>"It's been fairly cold at night, so I've been sleeping in the recliner lately." He looked towards the hall. "You're welcome to use the bed, but it will get cold in there."</p><p>"I'm good on the sofa, if that's ok with you."</p><p>"Fine with me. The bathroom is the second door on the right down the hall. The water in the bucket is fresh but I'm afraid I'm out of extra toothbrushes."</p><p>"It won't be the first time I've used my finger to brush my teeth."</p><p>"I minimize flushing since I have to fill the tank so if all you do is pee leave it."</p><p>Sam grimaced. "Lovely."</p><p>Jack grinned. "It could be worse."</p><p>When Sam returned there were two blankets on the sofa. Jack disappeared down the hall and Sam heard the flush just before he returned. He sat in the chair, draped two blankets over himself and leaned back. "Good night."</p><p>Sam woke when she heard Jack trying to quietly move around the room. She cracked an eye open and saw the sky was just starting to go from dark to grey. "Morning." She fully opened her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."</p><p>"Ahhhhh." Sam sat up and really looked at him. He was putting on boots. "It's pretty early."</p><p>"Yeah, a few of us do PT before work."</p><p>Sam stretched. "A workout would do me some good. Can I join you?"</p><p>Jack's eyebrows rose. "We won't hold back for you."</p><p>Sam snorted. "I'd never expect you to."</p><p>"Then you need to get ready quickly."</p><p>They started with a five-kilometer run and Sam had no trouble staying with the pack. When they got back, they split into groups lifting weights and sparring. Charlie squared off with Sam and he didn't hold back, wanting to see if she really could hold her own like Jack had said. He got in two hits before Sam realized he wasn't pulling his punches. Once she understood she landed several hits, making sure Charlie would be feeling the aftereffects of this fight for a few days. Several of the other men slowed down their sparring to watch Sam and Charlie, including Jack. Once he realized Charlie was getting angry and beginning to go for blood Jack stepped in to end the fight. A few of the guys booed him but the majority were glad he stopped it before it got any uglier.</p><p>Sam kept her head high as she made her way through the men and back to Jack's apartment. She poured water in a bowl and used a towel to dab the blood off her face. One cut on the corner of her right eye was being stubborn and refused to stop bleeding.</p><p>"Here, let me help." Jack took the towel from her and put pressure on the cut. "It needs stitches."</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p><p>"Yep, after you get stitches." He handed her some toast before leading her to the clinic. The doctors stitched up her cut and checked out her abdomen, making sure there weren't any signs of internal bleeding. They were at the security office about an hour after the day had gotten started. Sam went out to the shed to examine the machine one last time but got distracted by a scooter in need of repair. She hoped rewiring it and cleaning the connections would keep her mind off her aches, but the bruises on her knuckles made it hard to grip the tools. She looked out the window and saw Chance, the boy who had tried to rob them, was back and cutting wood today.</p><p>She called him inside and asked him to help her with the scooter. He was glad to do something other than swing an axe. He picked up the skills she taught him quickly and was bright enough to see what needed to be done. He told her a tale about his little sisters trying and failing to make biscuits while they worked. When Jack came out to fetch them for lunch, he stood in the doorway watching them work for several minutes before announcing his presence. Chance was the first one out the door, hungry as always.</p><p>Sam smiled as he galloped to the back door. "He's bright and hard working."</p><p>"A good combination."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>He led her out of the shed. "Maybe after lunch you two could go look at that." He pointed upwards. "We have two small windmills that we use to recharge batteries but one quit working about a month ago. We've had a hard time keeping the batteries charged."</p><p>"I'd be happy to try."</p><p>Chance and Sam spent a couple hours working on the windmill before they were able to get it working again. Once they had a battery recharging, they focused their attention on the second windmill, making sure it wouldn't fail anytime soon.</p><p>That night dinner was served inside, due to the cold. Sam ended up at a table alone as the women sat around Charlie's wife, often glaring at Sam, while the men kept to themselves. Sam assumed her earlier fight with Charlie hadn't gone over well with his wife. The children ran between the tables yelling, while occasionally stopping to grab a bite or get a drink. When Sam grew tired of the isolation she retired to Jack's apartment, starting the fire, and getting ready for bed. She was examining the machine when Jack entered.</p><p>"Figured anything out?"</p><p>She put it back in her pocket. "Nope. There aren't any seams and I don't want to do anything that might damage it. I wish we'd done a scan of it before letting Daniel get his hands on it."</p><p>"No chance of that now."</p><p>"No, I know."</p><p>Sam again took the sofa and as the sun prepared to rise, she ran with the men, but when they got back, she went inside instead of lifting weights or sparring. She spent the day tinkering in the shed and that night took her plate of dinner up to the apartment. She was pretending to be asleep when Jack arrived.</p><p>Chance and Jack were the only people who really talked to her. Chance mostly told silly stories about his friends and family. Jack did little more than talk about work. After more than a week of just existing Sam was anxious to find a way home, but no matter how she held and examined the machine it did not light up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 5 -</p><p>Sam followed Jack into the security office on an especially brisk morning to find an irate man screaming in the lobby.</p><p>"I want to see Jack O'Neill now!"</p><p>"I'm right here, Howard. Let's go into my office."</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere until that man is fired!"</p><p>Jack put his hands up. "What happened?"</p><p>"What happened! What happened! What happened is he doesn't know what no means! How dare he touch my wife!"</p><p>Sam saw Jack's shoulders tense and his jaw muscles twitched. "That definitely shouldn't happen."</p><p>"You're damn right it shouldn't! I bet Hank's men know better than to proposition the women they're guarding and then when told no go ahead and assault her!"</p><p>"You don't want to get mixed up with Hank. You know he works with the Goa'uld."</p><p>Howard was still seething. "There's no way I could ever let one of your men near my wife again."</p><p>Sam stepped around Jack. "Would you allow a woman to provide security for your wife?"</p><p>Howard looked from Jack to Sam and back to Jack.</p><p>"Ms. Carter has been working here for a couple weeks. She can handle anything you throw at her. She would be an excellent addition to your wife's security, along with me."</p><p>"You?"</p><p>"Your security and your wife's safety are important to me. I can't think of a better way to prove that."</p><p>Howard followed Jack to his office, and they talked for another half hour. After Howard left Jack demanded that Mitchell Ayers be brought to him. It took about an hour to track him down and although Jack took him into his office everyone could hear the dressing down he received for having an affair with a client. He was moved to night duty for the foreseeable future and lucky to still have a job. Although Jack had no intention of telling Mitchell's wife the chances the rest of the office would keep it quiet were nil.</p><p>After lunch Jack and Sam went to visit Howard's wife, Ann. She was annoyed that Mitchell had been removed from her service and unpleasant to Sam. Jack said they would return the next morning to escort her to the market and lunch with her friends. Through it all Sam stayed pleasant and as they left thanked Ann for her time. Jack was impressed with her composure.</p><p>At dinner, as Sam turned to take her plate upstairs, a hand reached out and stopped her. "Charlie says you helped Jack keep one of their biggest clients today. You saved a lot of jobs." Charlie's wife Constance swallowed. "Would you like to sit with us tonight?"</p><p>"Yes." Sam gave her a small polite smile. "I'd like that." Sam didn't say much as she ate, hoping Constance's forgiveness meant the other women would follow her lead. Sam laughed at the antics of the children, who kept interrupting their mothers, and volunteered to help with the dishes when dinner was over. Thanks to the dishes Jack made it upstairs before her and was already wrapped up in his blankets and laying in his chair. The fire helped cut the bitter cold, but it didn't keep her warm that night.</p><p>Providing security for Ann was tedious. All she did was gossip with her friends and primp herself. The worst part was waiting while she had rendezvous with men who were friends with her husband. Considering the suffering so many lived under Sam was disgusted by this woman, but she hid her feelings for the sake of Jack and his business. Most days Jack joined her on security duty but when he couldn't go, she was forced to tolerate this woman alone with a smile on her face. Jack always seemed to be busy when she was meeting one of her male companions.</p><p>It turned out several women were interested in having a female as part of their security team, which helped business. Jack was happy for the business, but he still felt uncomfortable sending Sam out on so many details, especially since he couldn't always go along. He knew her hand-to-hand combat skills were strong, and she had good instincts, but he couldn't shake his worry. She spent time with Chance when she wasn't out of the office, teaching him as much as she could about electronics and general repairs.</p><p>After dinner when the kids were running around a small girl with curly brown hair and dark brown eyes crawled into Sam's lap.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Sierra. What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you Sierra."</p><p>The little girl gave Sam a huge grin. "Do you have kids?"</p><p>Sam's eyes narrowed as she felt several of the women around her suddenly paying attention. "No, well not exactly." Sam saw Constance's eyes widen. "No, I don't."</p><p>"Good, that means you need a kid." The little girl put her arms around Sam's neck and snuggled up against her. Jack moved closer when he saw Sierra in Sam's lap.</p><p>"Making friends Sam?"</p><p>She looked up at him. "Apparently." Sam gave the small girl a gentle hug. Jack reached out and rubbed Sierra's hair.</p><p>Sierra looked up. "Hey, Mr. Jack. Ms. Sam is my new Mom so I guess that means you can be my new Dad."</p><p>Jack's eyes widened. "Is she now? Wow. That's quite an offer and I will absolutely keep it in mind."</p><p>Sam gave Jack a look of pure panic and all Jack could do was try to hold back his grin as his eyes twinkled. Sam tried to convince Sierra to play with the other kids, but she was happy to stay in Sam's lap and watch their game of tag. Less than an hour later the children started being rounded up to head to bed. Constance came over to Sam and Sierra.</p><p>"Ok, sweetie, it's time to go to bed." Constance put her hand on Sierra's back.</p><p>Sierra shook her head. "No. Ms. Sam and Mr. Jack are my mom and dad now."</p><p>Constance gave Sierra a patient smile. "We've talked about this before, that's not how it works."</p><p>Sierra whipped her head towards Constance. "Why not? Why do grownups get to make all the decisions? Why do I have to go where I'm told?" The little girl's cheeks were getting red and tears were welling up in her eyes.</p><p>Constance kept the smile plastered to her face. "That's just how it works sweetie. You'll understand when you're a grown up."</p><p>"NO!" Sierra tightly wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. "I WON'T GO WITH YOU!"</p><p>Constance looked at Sam. "I swear we take good care of her and most days she's happy with us."</p><p>Jack put his hand on Constance's back. "You and Charlie are great with her." He looked at Sam. "This isn't the first time she's tried to adopt herself a new family. She always goes back to the Kawalski's after a few days."</p><p>Constance sighed as she looked up at Jack. "So, are you volunteering?"</p><p>Jack looked at Sam as Sierra sniffled in her arms. Sam gave him a small nod. Jack shook his head. "Yeah, sure, why not."</p><p>Sam stood up with Sierra in her arms. "Ok, you can stay with us tonight."</p><p>"Really?" Sierra's smile filled her face. "Thank you." She gave Sam an extra tight hug around her neck.</p><p>Sam got a few of Sierra's belongings from Constance while Jack started a fire. While Sam helped Sierra get ready for bed Jack dragged his mattress into the living room. Sam laid Sierra in the middle of the mattress and told her a quick bedtime story. Sierra managed to get another story out of Jack while Sam got ready for bed. She was yawning and her eyelids were heavy when Sam returned. Sam laid down beside Sierra and the girl curled up next to her. Jack laid three blankets over them before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>Sam watched him sit in his chair and wrap up in the one blanket that was left. "Jack, you're going to freeze tonight."</p><p>"I'll be ok."</p><p>"Oh please. I've been at least chilly the last few nights with two blankets. There's no way you'll be ok with one blanket."</p><p>"The fact that you've been cold with two blankets is exactly why you and she will have three tonight."</p><p>Sam gave him a small grin. "There's plenty of room down here."</p><p>Jack shook his head. "That wouldn't be appropriate."</p><p>"Afraid I'm going to sexually harass you while a small child sleeps between us?" He glared at her. "Your body heat would help me keep her warm."</p><p>Jack pursed his lips as he made up his mind. He added his blanket to the three over Sam and Sierra and climbed under the blankets with them. Sierra had fallen asleep and Sam couldn't help but play with her curls. "What's her story?"</p><p>"Her mom was walking her to school seven months ago when a brawl broke out over some bread. The Jaffa got involved and started firing randomly. Her mom was shot, and her dad saw it happen from across the square. When he ran towards them the Jaffa thought he was attacking and shot him too."</p><p>"Jeez."</p><p>"Yeah, we lost five people that day." Jack looked down at Sierra's head. "The Kawalski's took her in but she's spent time living with some of the other families too. In the end she always goes back to the Kawalski's after a few days."</p><p>"Poor thing."</p><p>"She's surrounded by people who understand loss. We take good care of her."</p><p>The next morning Sam joined Constance and a couple other moms on the walk to school. Jack, Charlie, James, and Sean joined them as well, since the walk to school went near the market. Sam realized as they walked that this must have been what Jack was doing the day she arrived. The kids loved having Jack along and took turns holding his hands. Sierra never let go of Sam's hand, even as they got to the door of the small school.</p><p>A tall brunette woman was greeting children at the door. "Good morning, Sierra."</p><p>"Good morning! This is my new mama. She's called Sam."</p><p>The woman put her hand out towards Sam. Sam let go of Sierra's hand and shook hands with the woman she assumed was the principal. "Good morning. I'm Sam Carter. I'm just visiting for a while."</p><p>"I see. Well, it's nice to meet you Ms. Carter." She looked down at Sierra. "You better get to class. Ms. Haynes is waiting for you."</p><p>Sam spent the day providing security for three different women who wanted to go to the market. At one point she had to encourage the woman she was with to move stalls when two men began yelling at one another, just to be sure they weren't around if Jaffa showed up. Sam finished before Jack was ready to leave so she walked back to the apartment building with Charlie and a few of the other men. As soon as she entered Sierra ran up to her and jumped, wanting to be carried.</p><p>"You weren't here when I got out of school."</p><p>"I was at work."</p><p>"Weren't you worried about me?"</p><p>"I knew you were being well taken care of."</p><p>Sierra scowled at Sam. "How did you know I was ok when you couldn't see me?"</p><p>"I trust Mrs. Kawalski and the other moms to take care of you."</p><p>Sierra put her head on Sam's shoulder. "I missed you."</p><p>Sam gave the girl a hug. "I missed you too sweetie. What do you want to do until dinner?"</p><p>They both played hide and seek with five of the other children until they were called in for dinner. When Sierra saw Jack, she gave him the same welcome as Sam, including the grilling for not picking her up from school.</p><p>Sierra fell asleep quickly that night, snuggled up between Sam and Jack under all their blankets.</p><p>"What happened to the solar field that was outside of town?"</p><p>Jack gave her a small shrug. "Haven't been out there but I'm sure it's taken a lot of damage. Why?"</p><p>"I've been thinking about ways to get this building some reliable electricity."</p><p>Jack's eyes widened. "You think you could do that?"</p><p>"I'm not sure but I'd like to give it a try."</p><p>It was three days later before Jack could take Sam out to the solar field. He took a gamble and used their limited gasoline supply to drive the truck out there. Sam found several panels she thought could be put to use. She and Jack filled the back of the truck and took it all to the apartment. He cut her security hours so she could meet Sierra after school and get a couple hours to work on the solar panels each day. It was a lot of work but thanks to help from Chance she had the building hooked up in just under three weeks. She was the star that night at dinner since the building was warm for the first time in months. That night Jack moved the mattress back to his room but insisted Sam and Sierra sleep there while he slept in his chair.</p><p>Now that Sam knew what she was doing she was able to get the neighboring apartments, Cheyenne Security, and the health center set up with solar panels as well. Having a more reliable source of energy meant refrigeration and easier cooking than over the wood stoves. Chance had quickly picked up how the panels worked and how to integrate them with the building's existing wiring. Chance's mechanical prowess caught Mike's attention, and Mike was happy to financially support the solar panel installations and Chance's family moved into Mike's apartments. His mother was thrilled to have a safer home and a better school for her daughters.</p><p>"These tomatoes are delicious. They must have cost a fortune." Sam savored the delicious treat that was part of dinner.</p><p>Constance shook her head. "Nah, the Nastians brought them with them. They have a large farm with green houses outside of town."</p><p>Sam looked over at their visitors. They were dressed simply, in white and brown robes. They played with the children and mingled with the adults, laughing at jokes and discussing topics ranging from farming to security. They were all exceedingly polite. Sierra jumped in her lap while she was looking for Jack, who she hadn't seen since before lunch.</p><p>Sam was smiling at Sierra and trying to follow the story the girl was telling when she felt a familiar tingle. Her head shot up and she began scanning the room, looking for the threat. She handed Sierra off to Constance as she got up and began walking the perimeter. She felt the tingling grow stronger as she stepped into the hall, where she found Jack with a group of men, friends from work and a few Nastians. One of the Nastians stood out amongst them, Seth. He looked at her and his lip curled up. Her hands balled into fists, but she was stopped from moving forward when Sierra came out and found her.</p><p>Sam pushed Sierra back into the dining area and told her to go sit with Constance. Sam watched her go in before turning back towards Jack. She put a smile on her face and moved through the men until she was beside Jack. Seth kept his eyes on her as she moved. She put her hand on Jack's arm, getting his attention.</p><p>"Can we talk for a sec?"</p><p>Jack glanced over at her. "Now?"</p><p>"Please." He saw the seriousness in her face and excused himself. He put his arm around her waist as they started to walk away. Just as they got to the edge of the group Seth reached out and put his hand on Jack's arm.</p><p>"Jack, who's your friend?" Seth sported a sinister grin. Jack wasn't immune to the tension between them.</p><p>"Sam, I'd like you to meet Seth. Seth...Sam"</p><p>Seth tilted his head, letting his long hair swing. "New here?"</p><p>"Relatively, yes."</p><p>"Thought I would have remembered you if we'd met before."</p><p>"Because of my blonde hair or the naquadah?" Sam's face was hard.</p><p>"You certainly don't beat around the bush."</p><p>"Do your people know?"</p><p>"Some but not many and I plan to keep it that way." His feral grin turned into a snarl.</p><p>Jack leaned forward, putting himself between Sam and Seth. "What the hell are you two talking about?"</p><p>"He's a Goa'uld."</p><p>"What!" Many eyes turned towards Jack, so he lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "That's not possible."</p><p>"He's hiding from the other system lords because there's a price on his head." Sam crossed her arms. "Right?"</p><p>"You're pretty knowledgeable for a Tauri."</p><p>Jack just kept shaking his head. "For all these years?"</p><p>Seth kept his eyes on Sam. "It is time for us to be leaving." His face relaxed and he looked at Jack. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I suggest you be careful about the friends you make."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind." Jack didn't attempt to hide his disgust and Sam wasn't sure if it was only for Seth. Seth collected his followers and they left quickly, following their hypnotic leader to a large truck.</p><p>Jack waited until they were out of sight before turning to Sam. "How did you know?"</p><p>"That's a long story."</p><p>"Then let's get Sierra to bed so you have time to tell me."</p><p>Once Sierra was asleep Sam explained about her experience with Jolinar, her father's time with the Tokra, and the various Goa'uld she knew to be on Earth, either in exile or hiding. Initially Jack was angry that she'd kept this secret, but she defended her decision by pointing out that she had two decades of experiences that were different in her reality and many of her experiences wouldn't be relevant to this reality. It took Jack a couple days to accept her explanation, but they eventually fell back into a comfortable routine together and Jack cut all ties with the Nastians.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 6 -</p><p>For Sierra's birthday Sam found all the parts she needed to build a DVD player and projector. Jack was able to round up a couple Disney classics. There was a huge deer roast and a cake, a rare treat. All the kids loved the movies and the theater feel of the night left the adults reminiscing. Sierra fell asleep during the second movie.</p><p>"So much for sugar hyping her up."</p><p>Sam stood in the doorway to the bedroom and watched Sierra sleep. "She is adorable."</p><p>Jack looked over her shoulder. "And she knows it."</p><p>"She does, doesn't she." Without thinking about it she leaned back against Jack. His arm slipped around her waist. Her head fell back into his shoulder. The closeness felt good and she closed her eyes as she relaxed against him. They'd been growing closer over the last few weeks as she had slowly begun to wonder if she would ever get home. She was enjoying the feel of having a family and now that they had electricity most of the time life seemed a little less tough. She turned her head to look at him and he saw it as an invitation. He leaned in and captured her lips as his hand reached up to cup her face. As the kiss deepened Sam turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. When the kiss ended Jack began kissing along her jaw and down her neck.</p><p>"Yes." Sam sighed. Her fingers threaded through his hair. "Yes, Jack." Saying his name triggered her guilt. He felt her hands stiffen.</p><p>He pulled back. "Sam?" There were tears in her eyes. He took a small step back from her.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I can't do this to you...or him."</p><p>As she reached out and grazed her fingertips on his cheek, he locked eyes with her. "You love me." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway. "You love him too."</p><p>She looked away from him as she nodded again. He took his hands off her waist and reached behind her, using the door frame to push away. "I guess this is like going after my best friend's girl."</p><p>He turned his back on her and moved towards the door. Tears were streaming down her face. "Jack, I'm so sorry."</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob. "It's not your fault." He quietly closed the door behind him. Sam's chest burned as tears quietly slid down her face.</p><p>When Sam woke the next morning, she found Jack asleep in his chair. She put the teapot on the stove to heat up water for tea before going to the bathroom. By the time she was done the water was hot, so she poured a cup and added the tea leaves she liked the best. She woke Sierra up while the tea steeped, asking her to be quiet, telling her Jack had stayed up late. She turned being quiet into a game and they left for school without waking Jack, although she suspected he was pretending to be asleep.</p><p>Jack wasn't obvious about avoiding her that day once he got to work but Sam knew what he was doing. He asked Charlie to go with her on her security details and stayed at work until almost dark. He was polite to her and gave Sierra plenty of attention but there was a new tension between them that settled into the new normal over the next few days.</p><p>"Look over there." Charlie nodded his head towards the far end of the market as Ann and Susan shopped.</p><p>Sam followed his line of sight and her breath hitched. "Who is he?" Sam swallowed.</p><p>"Lord Marton." Charlie made a mocking face and a low bow. "Just another snake head." Sam watched him as he strolled through, stopping at various stands. "We should get the ladies moving. Last thing we need is for one of them to catch his attention." Sam was still staring at him. "Sam? You ok?"</p><p>She looked over at Charlie. "Yes, sorry, I'm...do you think you can handle these two on your own. I kinda need to do something."</p><p>"Do something?"</p><p>"Yeah, and…" Sam dug into her pocket. "If what I am about to do goes wrong please give this to Jack." She glanced over her shoulder. "And tell him not to come after me."</p><p>"What the hell are you about to do?" Charlie reached out for her, but she shifted and avoided his grab.</p><p>She backed away. "Take them and get out of here."</p><p>Charlie moved towards Ann and Susan as Sam moved to a fruit stand. It took almost a full day's pay, but she bought a succulent looking ripe peach. Charlie glanced back at her as he convinced Ann and Susan to go to a shop further down the road. He stood out on the street and watched Sam approach Lord Marton.</p><p>Sam lowered her eyes as she slowly approached Lord Marton. His Jaffa guards pointed staff weapons at her. She held the peach out in front of her. "My Lord, I brought you a gift."</p><p>"And why would you bring me a gift?"</p><p>"It is in honor of today's holiday."</p><p>"Another Tauri holiday? You seem to have so many. What does this one celebrate?"</p><p>"Love, the love shared by Lantesh and Jolinar."</p><p>His eyes flashed and he snarled. "A holiday for love. That is ridiculous."</p><p>"They were a beautiful couple, embodying what love means."</p><p>He reached out for the peach and took it from her. "Do you think I will just eat the poison you are offering?"</p><p>Sam's confidence was beginning to waiver. "I would never try to harm you My Lord."</p><p>"Really?" Lord Marton stepped past his guards. He dropped the peach in front of her. She could smell its sweetness as the juice splattered in front of her. "Take her."</p><p>Sam jerked as the Jaffa grabbed her. "No!" They pulled away from Lord Marton as she fought.</p><p>"Take her to a cell."</p><p>The crowd had stopped to watch the action and they parted as she was dragged away. Charlie saw her but managed to keep Ann and Susan from noticing. He hurried them back to their houses and headed for Cheyenne Security.</p><p>"Jack!"</p><p>Jack stepped out of his office. "Charlie?" The look on the man's face told Jack there was a problem. "What?"</p><p>"She walked right up to the damn snake head in the market and handed herself over."</p><p>Confusion crossed Jack's face. "What?"</p><p>"Sam. She just walked right up to him." Charlie reached into his pocket. "She told me if things went wrong to give this to you." He held out the alien machine. "She also said you shouldn't go after her."</p><p>"Damn it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 7 -</p><p>Sam sat in the cell hoping she hadn't screwed up. The jaffa had tossed her in and left hours ago. Thankfully, they'd only hit her a couple times. She'd heard some shuffling nearby, but she hadn't seen any other prisoners. She was regretting skipping lunch when two different jaffa came to her cell and opened the door.</p><p>"Come with us."</p><p>"Time for my audition, huh." She gave them a small grin that they didn't return, not that she'd expected them to. They led her to a chamber room where he was sitting on a throne. They forced her down on her knees.</p><p>"Leave us." The jaffa didn't move. "Do as I say." The jaffa bowed and left the room. Lord Marton looked at Sam. "Who sent you?"</p><p>"No one."</p><p>He stood and loomed over her. "Lies."</p><p>She shook her head. "Nobody sent me." She raised both of her hands beside her head. "I can explain everything if you give me a chance."</p><p>Martouf slowly sat back down on the throne. "You have one chance."</p><p>She explained her alternate reality and her brief time with Jolinar. When she finished, she stayed sitting, leaning back on her heels, as she sized her up.</p><p>"An ashrack?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'd assumed she died but it helps to know how."</p><p>"I can't promise everything happened the same way in this reality, but I suspect that's probably what happened to her."</p><p>He looked away from her and she gave him a moment to process his grief. After he collected himself, he looked back down at her. "Why did you seek me out? It was very risky."</p><p>"I wanted to know if the Tok'ra were working in this reality. I wanted to know if you were someone I could trust."</p><p>"Trust with what?"</p><p>"I haven't been able to make the machine that brought me here work again. You might be able to help me."</p><p>"Maybe, but my guards didn't find it on you."</p><p>"No, I didn't bring it with me. I couldn't risk having it taken from me."</p><p>"Makes sense but I cannot allow you to simply come and go from here."</p><p>"Right." Sam ran her hand through her hair. "How else can we meet?"</p><p>It was late when Sam was thrown out of a truck on the doorstep of the Security office. One of the night guards ran to her and helped her up. Her clothing was torn, and her face sported a couple bruises. She was holding her side and limping as he helped her inside. She insisted she was fine and laid down on the sofa in Jack's office, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before the office cranked up.</p><p>Perhaps it was his smell on the pillow that led her brain to dream of him. At first, they were just cuddling as they slept but then his hands began to explore. She moaned as he caressed her breast. She arched her back as his hand slid down her abdomen and slipped under the waistband of her pants. When his lips touched her areola, her brain sped up and she realized this wasn't just in her head. She jerked awake and swung out, connecting with someone. The grunt was distinctly male. She sat up and pushed off the sofa, continuing to swing out at the shape before her. She connected again and this time he screamed as he fell back. She stood up and stalked towards him as he scooted back. As she kicked out at him the door to Jack's office opened and two men entered, shining a light. One of them grabbed Sam and pulled her away from Mitchell Ayers, who was cowering on the floor holding his bleeding nose. Sam was led to an adjoining office, where she started pacing. She could hear the men talking to Mitchell, who said he was checking on her when she went insane and attacked him. She held her torn shirt together and kicked the desk out of frustration.</p><p>One of the men stood outside her door but he didn't come in to talk to her or check on her. As her adrenaline wore off, she sat down in a chair and fought to stay awake. It was nearly three hours before Jack arrived. She heard him telling the men to slow down as they all started trying to tell him what happened at once. She sat down and put her hands between her knees, knowing he would get to her soon. She listened to him go into his office. Mitchell began blabbing but Jack cut him off just before she heard the door close again.</p><p>His eyes went straight to the bruise on her cheek and moved down to her torn clothing. "What happened yesterday?"</p><p>She glanced up at him through her lashes. "Where do you want me to begin?"</p><p>"How about where you decided to give yourself up to a Goa'uld."</p><p>"He's not a Goa'uld."</p><p>"Beg to differ. His eyes glow and he sounds funny when he talks."</p><p>"He's a Tok'ra. I told you about them a couple weeks ago."</p><p>His face hardened. "I remember."</p><p>"I hoped he could help me make the machine work."</p><p>Jack's lips twisted. "Can he?"</p><p>"I don't know. I left the machine with Charlie."</p><p>Jack pulled it out of his pocket. "I know that too." Jack sat it on the desk and motioned towards her face. "He do that to you?"</p><p>"Yes, I couldn't just walk out. He had to make it look like he assaulted me."</p><p>"Look like?"</p><p>Sam touched her cheek. "It had to be realistic."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"His Jaffa dumped me here and I decided to get some sleep in your office."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>She looked down and away. "I thought I was dreaming until his hands moved from my chest to..." She swallowed. "I swung out and just kept swinging, even after he was down."</p><p>The muscles in Jack's jaw were twitching, which meant he wasn't even trying to hide his anger. "Did he…Did either of them..." Jack's lips twitched.</p><p>"No, despite how I look right now, neither of them got that far." She twisted her hands together. "Right, well you've looked better. You should probably take the day off, rest and get cleaned up."</p><p>Sam shook her head. "I'm ok."</p><p>"I appreciate that, but you can't exactly work looking like this."</p><p>"What about him?" Sam glanced at the wall that separated them from Jack's office.</p><p>"I'll deal with him."</p><p>Sam glared and crossed her arms. She felt trapped and had no choice but to trust him. "Fine."</p><p>"I'll ask Marcus to walk you home."</p><p>"No, I'll be fine on my own."</p><p>"Sam…"</p><p>She stood up and straightened her shoulders. "NO!" She worked to control her breathing.</p><p>He held up his hands. "Ok, just give me a minute and I'll walk back with you."</p><p>Sam's jaw flexed as she considered it and then nodded.</p><p>Jack quietly closed the door behind him. She heard the door to his office open and Mitchell instantly started talking.</p><p>"I didn't do anything wrong Jack. I swear."</p><p>"Do you mean just this time or all the previous times?"</p><p>"Jack…"</p><p>"Enough." Mitchell cowered before Jack. "You've disrespected your wife more times than I care to count, you almost lost me my biggest client, and now you have the audacity to try and rape a woman sleeping in what she thought was the security of my office."</p><p>"You don't understand what my wife is like! And...and...as for her," He pointed at the wall separating the offices, "she slept with that snakehead so she must not be picky. I just figured." Mitchell shrugged.</p><p>"As usual you figured wrong. Luckily, your wife throwing you to the curb has made my decision a lot easier." Jack's eyes were cold and hard. "You're out."</p><p>"Out?"</p><p>"You no longer work here, and you have to leave your apartment today. Your wife and children are welcome to stay."</p><p>"You can't do this to me Jack." Mitchell began to shake. "Where will I go?"</p><p>"That isn't my concern." Jack opened the door to his office. "Samuel!" Samuel rushed to Jack's door. "Escort Mitchell to his apartment. He can take what he can carry and nothing more. Make sure his wife knows she and her children are welcome to stay."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>The entire office watched as Mitchell slunk out, followed by Samuel. Nobody was sorry to see him go. He'd hit on more than one of their wives and girlfriend over the years and burned many bridges. Once Mitchell was gone Jack stepped back to the office beside him, slowly opening the door.</p><p>"When was the last time you ate?"</p><p>Sam had to think about it. "Breakfast, yesterday, I think."</p><p>Jack nodded. "In that case we need to get you some food before heading home. Wait here." He returned carrying a coat. "Here." He handed it out to her.</p><p>She took it from him and wrapped it around herself, hiding her torn clothing. "Thanks."</p><p>"Cinnamon roll or muffin?" He knew those were her favorite morning treats.</p><p>Sam gave him a small tight grin. "Why don't we see what smells best as we pass by." The cinnamon roll won out, barely. They found a table near the bakery and shared a hot chocolate while she ate her cinnamon roll. Sam knew he was giving Mitchell time to get out of the apartments before they got there, but she was determined to enjoy her breakfast and his company. Their talk turned to Sierra, a safe topic in public.</p><p>Once she was done with her roll and their mug was empty, they slowly walked towards home. He escorted her to their apartment and left her to get a shower. He went up two flights and found the door to Mitchell's apartment open, with Samuel standing in the living room. Samuel looked at Jack as he approached and nodded his head.</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>"In there." Samuel pointed at the bedroom. "He said he needed a moment with his wife."</p><p>Jack moved to the door and knocked. "Mitchell." There was no answer. "Mitchell! Open up." He tried the doorknob and found it was locked.</p><p>"Help me!" Jack backed up and kicked at the door. It took two kicks, but he got it open and found Mitchell standing over his bloodied wife. Samuel and Jack rushed in and pulled Mitchell back, forcing him down to the ground.</p><p>"Damn it man, what were you thinking?"</p><p>Mitchell looked at his wife. "She needs me. She needs me to stay. Just ask her."</p><p>"Like hell she needs you. We'll take care of her and her children." Jack forced Mitchell to stand up and dragged him to the door. "Get out of here and don't ever come back." Jack pushed him out the door. He looked at Samuel, angry the man let Mitchell get close to his wife. "Stand guard and don't let him back in this building." Jack helped Mitchell's wife up and led her to the bathroom so she could clean her face. She swore she would be fine, and he left her to tend her wounds with a promise to check on her again before dinner. His next stop was Charlie's apartment, knowing Constance would get the other women in the building to help Mitchell's wife. Once Constance was in motion Jack headed back to his apartment. He found Sam asleep sitting up on the sofa. He put a pillow against the arm of the sofa and twisted her body until her head hit the pillow. He lifted her feet and threw a blanket over her. He couldn't resist gently running his fingers through her golden hair. Until recently he'd assumed he wasn't capable of having these feelings anymore, but the more time he spent with her the more he realized he was in love with her. Too bad she was determined to find a way to leave him. He sat in his chair, content for now to just watch her sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 8 -</p><p>A nightmare woke her a couple hours later. When she jerked awake Jack leaned forward and put his hand on her arm. "You're safe."</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at him. "Thanks." His voice and the feel of his hand reassured her. She sat the rest of the way up, losing contact with him. "You didn't have to stay."</p><p>"Figured it would be better if we talked here." Jack couldn't admit that something inside him wouldn't let him leave her.</p><p>"Makes sense." She stood up. "Can I have a minute to freshen up?"</p><p>"Of course. I'll make us some lunch." He sliced some cheese, a couple apples, and some jerky. By the time she came out of the bathroom a plate of food was on the table in front of the sofa and two cups of tea were brewing. They both nibbled and sipped their tea in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>"So...what do you plan on doing now?"</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"The machine, the goa'uld, the…"</p><p>"Tok'ra."</p><p>"Right, because they are totally different."</p><p>"They are."</p><p>"He's still beating people and using them as slaves."</p><p>"He's undercover. You ran enough ops to know sometimes you have to do ugly things."</p><p>"You trust him?"</p><p>"I do, with my life."</p><p>"What if he isn't the same in this reality?"</p><p>"I have to take that risk."</p><p>Jack stood up and moved to the window. "Do you?"</p><p>Sam knew what he was asking. She stepped up behind him, putting her hand between his shoulder blades. "Jack." She sighed. "That machine could turn on at any minute and I don't know how to control it."</p><p>"So this isn't just about leaving?"</p><p>Sam leaned forward, putting her forehead on his shoulder. "I want two things at the same time."</p><p>He slowly turned, keeping her close. "Am I one of those things?"</p><p>She met his brown eyes, at a loss for words. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes as she leaned in, gently touching her lips to his. He shook off his surprise quickly, wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. Her fingers slipped into his hair, eliciting a moan from him.</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>"It's one night, Sierra."</p><p>"But I don't want to." She stuck out her lower lip and gave Sam her best puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do." Sam smiled at her. "You might even have fun."</p><p>Sierra crossed her arms. "I won't."</p><p>Sam kissed her on the crown of her head. "I'll see you after school tomorrow." Sam could see tears building in Sierra's eyes. "Sierra, what's really going on?"</p><p>"I can't be their kid. I want to stay your kid."</p><p>Sam narrowed her. "Why can't you be their kid?"</p><p>"They have their own kids so I can't be theirs, but I can be yours, all yours."</p><p>Sam opened her arms and Sierra fell into her embrace. "And Jacks." She gave Sierra a long hug before saying goodbye again, closing the door to the Kawalski's apartment, and going downstairs, meeting Jack just outside the building.</p><p>"The munchkin finally given in?"</p><p>"She just wanted to confirm that she could be our little girl."</p><p>"Things have been going well with her."</p><p>"Yes, they have."</p><p>"Maybe it's time we set up a room for her. Find her a bed and maybe a desk or something."</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea." She wrapped her hand around his extended elbow. "Ready?"</p><p>"As ready as I can be to purposefully go meet a snakehead."</p><p>"His name's Martouf."</p><p>"I know, you've told me a dozen times already."</p><p>They made their way to the edge of the city, outside a cafe that had closed hours earlier. Sam could feel him, so she looked around the corner and saw him coming down the alley.</p><p>"We're over here." Sam smiled at Martouf but Jack's scowl deepened when he saw him.</p><p>Martouf bowed his head. "Samantha." He looked at Jack. "I assume you are Jack O'Neill."</p><p>Jack's eyebrows rose and he looked over at Sam. "Been talking about me."</p><p>"Maybe." She pulled the machine from her pocket. "This is what I was telling you about."</p><p>Martouf took it from her. He moved it around in his hands.</p><p>"I've seen this writing before, but I can't translate it."</p><p>"It says choices matter."</p><p>"You can read it?"</p><p>"It's written in Ancient and no, I can't read it, but a friend of mine translated it for me before it brought me here."</p><p>"Ancient?"</p><p>"That's what we call the gate builders."</p><p>"Wait." Jack looked over her shoulder. "Does everybody know the Goa'uld didn't build the gates?"</p><p>Sam and Martouf both nodded their heads as Martouf answered. "The gates predate the Goa'uld by quite a bit. They acquired the technology and claimed it as their own."</p><p>"I guess that shouldn't be a surprise." Jack cut his eyes at Martouf and frowned.</p><p>Martouf handed the machine back to Sam. "I am sorry I cannot help you."</p><p>"Actually, I've been thinking about that." Both men looked at her. "You told me your mission was to collect information about Anubis' troop movements. What if I told you I could help you eliminate Anubis?"</p><p>"That would be ambitious. I am not sure what the Tok'ra council would think."</p><p>"I would need access to the gate."</p><p>"Is that it?" She read the sarcasm in his question.</p><p>"I'm not saying it would be easy but there is an ancient who might be able to help us if I can contact her."</p><p>Martouf stared at her intently. "Getting you through the gate would not be easy but if the Tok'ra council is interested in your suggestion I will be in the market at noon tomorrow. If they are not, I won't be there."</p><p>Jack's eyes narrowed. "And then what?"</p><p>"If they are interested, we can meet here again tomorrow night." Martouf pulled a small tablet from his coat. "Before you go there is something else I wanted to share with you." He held the tablet towards her. "I took the liberty of looking you up. Well, the you of this reality. I thought you might be interested."</p><p>Sam took the tablet. "Thanks." She hit the power button and saw several files.</p><p>"Keep it." Martouf nodded at the tablet. "Just do not get caught with it, since humans are not allowed to possess Goa'uld technology."</p><p>"Got it." She slid it into her jacket.</p><p>When Jack walked out of the bathroom Sam was sitting on the sofa reading the tablet. He poured himself a shot of alcohol and tossed it back while keeping an eye on her. "What does it say?"</p><p>She looked up at him. "She married Jonas Hanson and left the Air Force before joining the stargate program."</p><p>"Clearly not what happened in your reality."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Did you even know this guy?"</p><p>Sam grimaced. "I was engaged to him."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"He asked me to marry him because he didn't want me to move to D.C. without him and he certainly wasn't going to ask for reassignment to be near me." she shrugged. "He was very controlling."</p><p>She clicked another file and was shocked at the picture it contained. "Oh God!"</p><p>"What?" Jack moved over and sat beside her. He looked over her shoulder and saw a baby wearing a pink knitted hat. It was the typical hospital first photo.</p><p>"They had a baby." Sam traced the face on the screen. "A girl."</p><p>"She's beautiful."</p><p>"Yeah, she is." Sam's face fell. She didn't often regret the choices that had led her to not having a family but looking at this precious child had her head spinning.</p><p>"What did they name her?"</p><p>Sam scanned the file. "Grace." Sam sighed. Jack put his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe it would have worked. I just couldn't see it back then."</p><p>"There's no good to be had at looking back at things you can't change." He squeezed her shoulder. "Trust me."</p><p>Sam closed the baby photo and selected the next file. It was a criminal investigator's report. Jack saw the heading at the same time she did and leaned closer to read it.</p><p>Sam was reading faster than Jack and scrolling before he was ready. "He killed them." She looked over at Jack. "He killed them both and then killed himself." She choked back a sob. "Grace was only five weeks old."</p><p>"Damn."</p><p>She scrolled to the investigator's conclusion. "The neighbors said he yelled a lot and they found she'd had a few visits to the emergency room that were suspicious, but they never really figured out why he did it." Sam shivered. "He went crazy in my reality too."</p><p>"That crazy?" Jack pointed at the pad.</p><p>"Yeah, actually. It was...bad." Sam turned the power off on the pad and sat it down beside her. She pushed up, leaving the warmth of Jack's embrace. "I'm gonna get ready for bed."</p><p>When she returned Jack was sitting in his chair. She picked up the pillow and blanket on the sofa. "You can sleep in your own bed tonight. I'll take the sofa." Sam propped the pillow up at the end of the sofa.</p><p>"Thanks." Jack watched her stretching out. "Can we talk a bit more before we go to sleep?"</p><p>"Of course." Sam sat back up on the edge of the sofa. She could see him trying to decide where to start. "Is this about her?" Sam pointed at the pad.</p><p>Jack ran his hands along his thighs. "No. No. I'd like to know how you think you can take down Anubis."</p><p>Sam explained how Anubis was semi-ascended and how that gave him knowledge that had given him an edge over the Goa'uld.</p><p>"And Oma Desala can stop him?"</p><p>"She did in my reality."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>"Then we fight the rest of the Goa'uld."</p><p>He hadn't missed that she said we. "Easier said than done."</p><p>"There are other allies out there. Maybe we can get their help."</p><p>"Like who?" They stayed up another hour talking about the Tollan, Nox, and Asgard. He could tell she was exhausted, and it was well past their usual bedtime, so he wished her a good night.</p><p>Jack teamed up with Sam again as she took Ann back out to the market. Sam couldn't help but wonder how she was able to shop every day. All Jack would say is that her husband owned several businesses. In this economy, Sam assumed his business ventures weren't totally above board.</p><p>As it got closer to noon Sam got nervous because Martouf had not yet appeared. She felt like she could make a difference here, but only if she could get access to the gate. Sam was watching the people moving through the street while Ann ordered lunch when a murmur through the crowd caught her attention. Martouf and six jaffa were walking down the main avenue, making people get out of the way. He never glanced in her direction, but his presence meant they would be meeting again tonight.</p><p>"But you told me it was only for one night." Sierra had her hands on her hips.</p><p>"And I thought it was, but we have to work tonight too."</p><p>Tears welled up in Sierra's eyes. "Are you tired of having a little girl?"</p><p>"Oh, god, no, sweetie. Come here." Sam wrapped the little girl in a big hug. Sam's chest clenched as the little girl sobbed. As Sam stood up, with Sierra in her arms, Jack wrapped his arms around them both.</p><p>"We're just going to work. We'll walk with you to school in the morning." Jack locked eyes with Sam as he kissed Sierra's forehead.</p><p>"Promise?" Sierra sniffed.</p><p>Sam smiled at them both. "Promise."</p><p>They met beside the cafe again but after a quick greeting Jack led them to a closed warehouse where they could sit and talk.</p><p>"The Tok'ra high council is intrigued at the prospect of ending Anubis' reign. What exactly do you propose?"</p><p>"I want to go to Kheb."</p><p>"Kheb? Isn't it mythical?"</p><p>"No, and an ancient lives there, at least I hope she will in this reality."</p><p>"So, if you contact her she will eliminate Anubis. Then what?"</p><p>"Then I'd like to free Earth."</p><p>Martouf shook his head. "As soon as Anubis is gone the other system lords will split up his territory."</p><p>"And they will fight amongst themselves, making it easier for us to take them down, one by one if necessary."</p><p>Martouf shook his head. "Earth is not in a position to take on even a minor system lord."</p><p>Jack leaned back in his folding chair. "What about some of the others out there Sam's told me about?"</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"The Tollan."</p><p>"They have isolated themselves on a planet without a stargate. We could reach them by ship, but I doubt they would be of any assistance to you."</p><p>"Ok, how about the Nox."</p><p>"The Nox are strict passivists. They will not fight the Goa'uld."</p><p>"Fine." Jack was getting frustrated. "The Asgard." Sam's description of the little grey men hadn't led him to believe they would be great allies in a fight, but he'd take what he could get.</p><p>"They used to be active in this region of space, but they haven't been seen in many years. The Goa'uld have taken over several of the protected planets without a response from the Asgard. The last I heard they were fighting an enemy in their own galaxy. Perhaps they lost. I am unsure."</p><p>Sam rubbed her face. "The replicators."</p><p>"The what?" Jack looked at her, letting his frustration show.</p><p>"They are mechanical beings that destroy everything they touch." Sam looked at Martouf. "If we can eliminate Anubis, I can help the Asgard get rid of the replicators."</p><p>Martouf's eyes widened. "You seem to have an answer for everything."</p><p>Sam shrugged. "I've been through a lot over the last couple of decades and I'm happy to put it to use in this reality."</p><p>"She's also brilliant." Jack looked at her with admiration.</p><p>They got home late again that night but thankfully Sam wasn't as tired as the night before. Jack looked at Sam laying a blanket out on the sofa and felt guilty that she was planning to sleep out there again.</p><p>"Good night, Jack."</p><p>"Good night." He stood in the doorway to the bedroom looking back at her.</p><p>"What?" She felt a blush creeping up her neck as he watched her.</p><p>"This bed is big enough for two." She wanted it but she also feared for her own sanity. He walked towards her with his hand out. "You'd sleep better."</p><p>She took his hand. "Sleeping better, huh?"</p><p>"Scouts honor." He held up three fingers.</p><p>"You weren't a scout."</p><p>He gave her the boyish grin she loved as he led her to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 9 -</p><p>They weren't touching when Sam woke the next morning. She rolled towards him and put her hand on his t-shirt covered chest.</p><p>"We can't sleep in this morning. We told Sierra we'd walk her to school."</p><p>He laid his hand over hers. "I know." He turned his head, looked at her light blue eyes, and smiled. "Maybe next time."</p><p>She returned his smile. "Maybe."</p><p>They got ready quickly and were at the Kowalski's door just as the kids were getting ready to leave for school. Sierra was ecstatic to see them and talked the whole way to school. Once they got to the office Jack asked Charlie and Louis to join him and Sam in his office. Sam went through the basics of her plan and told them she was going to meet Martouf in two days to find out how they could gain access to the gate. Charlie and Louis agreed to join Sam and Jack in their attempt to contact Oma Desala and the Asgard, in the hopes Earth could be free of Anubis and Ba'al. Jack decided he would ask Jason to run Cheyenne Security while they were gone and they would tell everyone they were going to get supplies from Sheppard Air Force base in Texas, which still had a large underground rebel force. They'd been down there a couple times before and it would explain their long absence. They spent all morning making plans and then split up to put it all into action.</p><p>Charlie and Louis collected food and water they could pack for what they hoped would only be a couple weeks. Sam and Jack went back out to the junkyard and gathered backpacks, tents, vests, and weapons that Jack had been keeping hidden for years. Jack didn't like the idea of storing their gear in the apartments, since everyone would be in danger if they were found, so he put it all in the truck. To cover their tracks Jack ordered a large amount of gasoline and found a safe place they could stash the truck for a couple weeks, once they were ready to leave. He wanted it to look to everyone like they had gone on a long car trip.</p><p>"Samantha."</p><p>Sam managed to not jump when Martouf quietly spoke her name from behind her. She slowly turned to face him. "You surprised me."</p><p>"Sorry." They were meeting at the abandoned warehouse. "I can get you to the gate, but you won't like how."</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>"It's the only way."</p><p>"Like hell it is." Jack was pacing his office. "There's no way I am going to hand myself off to a damn Goa'uld."</p><p>"Tok'ra."</p><p>"Stop saying that." His angry glare surprised her. "If we allow ourselves to get arrested, we won't have our gear. We can't pull this off without gear."</p><p>Sam swallowed. "Our gear will be in crates that will be confiscated." Charlie and Louis watched Jack pace, knowing they would ultimately do what he wanted. "Martouf will get our gear to us and help us get to the gate."</p><p>"So, this is all based on trusting him."</p><p>"Yes, it is, and I do."</p><p>"With your life?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Shit." Jack sat down. "We don't have much of a choice, do we?"</p><p>Sam straightened her shoulders and sat up straighter. "I'll go alone."</p><p>Jack's eyes flashed anger but he quickly tamped it down. "Not a chance." He looked over at Charlie and Louis. "But it might be better if you guys stayed here, in case the Tok'ra double crosses us. You might be our only chance to escape."</p><p>Charlie shook his head. "You'll need backup."</p><p>"You'll be our backup, here." Jack didn't want to risk Charlie and Louis not making it back to their families and for some reason he hadn't considered that possibility until Sam said they had to hand themselves over to a Goa'uld. "That also means our cover story won't work. Everyone will know Sam and I have been arrested."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened. "Including Sierra."</p><p>Charlie reached out and put a hand on her forearm. "We'll take good care of her."</p><p>"I know you will but…" Sam looked down to hide the moisture gathering in her eyes. "I just don't want her further traumatized."</p><p>"She's strong."</p><p>Sam nodded, resigned because there wasn't another option.</p><p>Sam and Jack left the crates in the abandoned warehouse where they had previously met with Martouf. After that it was just a waiting game. They made themselves very visible while providing security for their clients, always working together with at least one other person who could take care of the clients if they were arrested. It was nearly a week after Sam met with Martouf before the jaffa moved in and arrested them. Jack was mouthy but followed their orders, under the guise of not making trouble for his client. Sam followed his lead. Samuel got the client out of the way quickly, since it wouldn't be good for business if word spread too far that Jack had been arrested.</p><p>The jaffa were rough but neither of them ended up with any visible wounds. They were put in a cell together, which helped Jack feel a bit better about their chances. Jack paced while Sam sat on the cot. She knew there was nothing she could say or do to help him relax. As the hours waned Jack's tension was wearing Sam down.</p><p>"I'm going to get some sleep."</p><p>"Yeah." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Makes sense."</p><p>He leaned against the wall and watched her settle on the cot. Once he knew she was asleep he sat on the edge of the cot and focused on the way her eyes moved behind her lids. He felt stupid for having fallen for her, yet here he was watching her sleep and imagining the blue of her eyes. He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands and sighed.</p><p>Food and water were dropped off but the jaffa didn't respond to any of Jack's questions. His voice woke Sam up and she was pleased to have something to eat. It took some convincing, but he finally laid down and fell asleep. It was over eighteen hours before Martouf showed up. He led them to their gear and then down to the control room, where they made it look like they had overpowered him before they escaped to Kheb.</p><p>The walk to the temple was actually refreshing after being in town for the last few months. Sam had only been behind a desk for a few weeks before changing realities, but she felt like she hadn't been in the field for years. When they got to the temple the torches automatically lit around them.</p><p>"Whoa." Jack was alert for any movement and the lights had surprised him.</p><p>"We're here to see Oma Desala." Sam stepped around Jack and spoke into the air. "We need help stopping Anubis."</p><p>The monk walked out of the temple. "Welcome."</p><p>Sam gave him a polite smile. "I need to speak to Oma Desala."</p><p>"Speak into the wind and your words shall be carried far."</p><p>Sam had warned Jack to expect the cryptic talk, but it still annoyed him. "What?"</p><p>Sam put her hand up. "Jack, don't. It won't help." Sam looked up. "I know you helped Anubis ascend. It's your fault he's this powerful and you're the only one who can do anything about it." Sam turned in a slow circle. "I know you can hear me, and I know you want to do something to stop him, but the others aren't allowing you."</p><p>A bright light enveloped them both, separating them from the monk. Jack stepped back from the floating face. "Well hello there."</p><p>"There is nothing I can do."</p><p>"You're wrong about that. You have the ability to trap Anubis."</p><p>"Trap him?"</p><p>Sam nodded. "Yes, I don't know the specifics but, in my reality, you did something that basically kept Anubis so busy he didn't have the ability to mess with us anymore."</p><p>Oma moved towards Sam. "May I touch your memories?"</p><p>Sam swallowed and held still, knowing how weird this was going to feel. "Yes." Oma moved in close and surrounded Sam in her bright aura. Jack's heart rate increased as he temporarily lost sight of Sam in the glow. He felt better when the light dimmed, and he could see she was alright.</p><p>"Thank you." Oma disappeared.</p><p>"Hey! Where are you going?" Jack looked up where the light had been.</p><p>Sam put her hand on his arm. "We need to give her some time."</p><p>"Time! Doesn't she have any idea the stakes we're playing with here!"</p><p>"Her perspective is very different from ours." Sam moved in front of him to get his full attention. "We have no choice but wait on her. We can make camp here."</p><p>The monk had reappeared while they were talking. "You are welcome to make yourselves comfortable inside."</p><p>Sam turned to look at him. "Thank you but we'll be fine out here." Sam missed looking at the stars and felt more comfortable sleeping outside just in case something happened. She took off her pack and got busy setting out her bedroll and finding dinner. It only took Jack a few minutes to follow her lead.</p><p>"I'll take the first watch."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Sam looked over at Jack.</p><p>"Absolutely." He didn't want to tell her how much he was looking forward to watching her sleep. She gave him a small grin before climbing into her sleeping bag. She set an alarm for four hours and quickly fell asleep. Jack was trying not to get bored and stay alert when a small glow appeared beside him. The floating face didn't shock him this time.</p><p>"You are from this reality."</p><p>"Yes, yes I am."</p><p>"What do you hope to gain if I am willing to sacrifice myself?"</p><p>"Freedom."</p><p>"From the Goa'uld?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Stopping Anubis will not stop the others. They may well make your life worse."</p><p>"That's a risk I am willing to take."</p><p>Her floating head tilted to the right. "I would like to feel your essence."</p><p>"You mean make me glow like you did to Sam?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Does it hurt?"</p><p>"It should not, as long as you are receptive."</p><p>"Receptive? Do I really have a choice?"</p><p>"Of course. I would never force you."</p><p>"But if I don't you also won't help us." He watched her blank face and knew he was right. "Fine, consider me receptive."</p><p>The bright glow that enveloped him woke Sam. As she sat up Oma released Jack and disappeared.</p><p>"Jack? Are you ok?"</p><p>"I'm fine, I think."</p><p>"What did she want?"</p><p>"She wanted to feel my essence."</p><p>"Weird, isn't it?"</p><p>"That's one way to describe it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 10 -</p><p>The next morning Jack went into the temple to offer the monk some breakfast, but he couldn't find the man. Sam looked for him later and came up empty handed as well. As the sun set again and the monk was still missing Sam came to a realization.</p><p>"She might be gone."</p><p>"Gone? Just like that without saying anything?"</p><p>Sam shrugged. "How long do you want to wait to see if she's going to give us an answer?"</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know." He looked around them. "I guess we could head to your next stop tomorrow if we don't hear from her by morning."</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>"Welcome to Cimmeria. We have not had a traveler come through the ring in many ages. I am Gairwyn."</p><p>"Hello, Gairwyn. I'm Sam and this is Jack. We've come to use your hall of might to contact Thor."</p><p>"You know of the hall?"</p><p>"Indeed." Sam gave her a wide smile. "We also have a hall of might but it sustained damage and we are in much need of Thor's help."</p><p>"In that case I can lead you to the entrance, but you will need to seek Thor's help on your own."</p><p>"Of course. We would appreciate your help."</p><p>It took them all day to get to the entrance. Sam convinced Gairwyn to leave them and go back to her family, promising she knew the way back. Sam was pleased to see the puzzles were the same in this reality. Once she solved them the hologram appeared and Sam interrupted it, asking for the real Thor.</p><p>The image before them changed. "You are not native to Cimmeria."</p><p>"No, we are not. I am Samantha Carter and this is Jack O'Neill."</p><p>"I do hope you have not done anything to disrupt the normal development of the Cimmerians."</p><p>"We have not."</p><p>"Why have you come here?"</p><p>"We need your help to free Earth."</p><p>"That is not something we can currently do. I am sorry."</p><p>"Wait!" Sam reached out towards the hologram. "I can help you defeat the replicators." Thor blinked twice before disappearing.</p><p>"Where'd he go?" Jack waved his arms where the hologram used to be.</p><p>Sam shrugged. "I would've thought that would get his attention." She turned to Jack. "I'm sorry. I thought he'd help."</p><p>He put his hands on her shoulders. "Now what?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I don't know." She leaned her forehead onto his shoulder. "I don't know."</p><p>As the words left her mouth, she felt the familiar feel of being transported. She lifted her head and smiled at the shiny brightly lit walls.</p><p>"Thor!" Sam's smile was beaming and filled her face. She moved as if to hug him but stopped when she saw his confusion, realizing just a moment too late that this wasn't her Thor.</p><p>"You mentioned being able to help us defeat the replicators."</p><p>"Yes, if I give you a gate address can you take us to the planet?"</p><p>"Of course." It only took them a few minutes to arrive at Dakara. "There's an ancient device on this planet that will allow you to destroy all the replicators but you have to develop a way to spread the energy across your entire galaxy all at one time, otherwise the replicators will change the energy signature that holds their pieces together and it won't work."</p><p>"How do you know this?"</p><p>Sam explained about her previous experience with the ancient machine. Once her story was over Thor beamed the machine into his ship and headed back to his galaxy. "We do not use stargates for most of our travel needs but we do have an extensive satellite network that I believe we can utilize for this need." His small gray hand moved the stones over the podium. "For the places without satellites we can position ships to transmit the signal."</p><p>He looked at Sam and Jack. "This screen will show us when we have the correct combination. Would you like to do the honors?"</p><p>Sam moved closer to the machine and began to manipulate the square blocks. She watched the screen and made adjustments as Thor advised her. Jack watched in amazement as they worked.</p><p>"I believe that is it Samantha Carter."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Thor sent a message to other ships and satellites before engaging the machine. All three of them stood still watching the stars outside Thor's ship.</p><p>Jack was the first to break the moment of silence. "How will we know if it worked?"</p><p>"There is a planet the replicators have taken as their own. We can go there and see if it worked but I warn you if it did not, we may not be able to escape."</p><p>Jack looked at Sam and she gave him a small nod. Jack looked back at Thor. "Let's go."</p><p>The planet was rock and lacked an atmosphere. There was a large mass of individual blocks floating around the planet. "This was once a thriving planet occupied by Asgard but the replicators destroyed it."</p><p>"It looks like the machine worked."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>Sam put her hands on her hips and looked at Thor. "This machine is very dangerous."</p><p>"I can see how it could be put to use in such a manner." His head tilted. "You wish for me to destroy it."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"I will take your suggestion to the Asgard High Council. I hope they will see the wisdom of your request." Thor moved back to his podium. "Do you wish to now return to Earth?"</p><p>Jack stepped up to Sam's side. "Are you going to help us remove the Goa'uld?"</p><p>"I will do what I can."</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go home." Jack reached out and held Sam's hand. Within moments Earth was outside the ship.</p><p>"This is Commander Thor of the Asgard. I wish to speak with the system lord occupying this planet."</p><p>It took a couple moments but Ba'al's face appeared on Thor's screen. "Commander Thor. It has been a long time since you were last in this galaxy."</p><p>"I have been occupied but I now have time to again focus on my obligations here. It has come to my attention that you and the other system lords have violated several of the items in our treaty."</p><p>"We were under the assumption that you had lost interest in this region of space."</p><p>"Your assumption was incorrect." Thor blinked once. "Since the treaty has been violated, I am no longer under any requirement to follow it. I have therefore decided to begin protecting this planet. Now."</p><p>Ba'al swallowed. "This planet is of little use to us. You are welcome to it." His face disappeared from the screen.</p><p>"Is that it?" Jack looked from Thor to Sam. "After all these years that's all it took."</p><p>Sam smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Friends in the right places."</p><p>He hugged her back.</p><p>"They are quickly evacuating. Is there somewhere specific you wish to be transported?"</p><p>Sam nodded. "The mountain where the stargate is housed."</p><p>Thor moved his stone. "I will transport you as soon as the Goa'uld have left that region."</p><p>"Thank you again Thor."</p><p>"You are very welcome. I am sure we will negotiate a new treaty with the Goa'uld soon and we will include Earth in those negotiations."</p><p>"That's much appreciated." Jack beamed just as he and Sam were enveloped in the transporter. They were dropped off just in front of the gate. Jack and Sam both spun in slow circles, making sure the room was empty. There were abandoned weapons and armor littering the floor.</p><p>"You did it." Jack put his hands on Sam's face, cupping her cheeks.</p><p>"We did it." He leaned in for a kiss. As his head lifted, she reached down into her pocket. He looked at the glow from her hand.</p><p>"No." He shook his head. "Stay."</p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't think it works that way. I don't think I get a choice."</p><p>"Break it." He pointed a zat at it.</p><p>"Take care of her Jack. You both need each other."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sierra. You need her as much as she needs you." The glow got brighter. "I love you."</p><p>Jack shielded his eyes. "I love you too."</p><p>When the light disappeared, Sam was gone. Jack collapsed to his knees and allowed himself a moment to grieve before standing and heading to the control room, ready to lead Earth back from oblivion.</p><p>When the light faded Sam was enveloped in darkness. Thankfully, this time she was wearing a fully equipped tactical vest. She quickly wiped her eyes and pulled out her flashlight. She swept the room and didn't see anyone or anything other than the gate and ramp leading to it. She made her way to the open side door and started climbing the steps to the control room. As she was slowly making her way up the stairs, she unknowingly touched a trigger wire with her foot, igniting an explosion that filled the control room with light and heat, tossing her down the stairs. Sam's limp body landed against a cement wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 11 -</p><p>"Jack!"</p><p>Jack sighed. "Yes, Daniel."</p><p>"Have you seen this" Daniel shook a picture in front of Jack's face.</p><p>"You remember that I'm the man, right? Of course, I've seen it."</p><p>"So, what are you going to do about it?"</p><p>"I'm reviewing the situation."</p><p>"That's it? She's still alive."</p><p>Jack sat down. "At this point we don't know what else might be down there with her."</p><p>Daniel laid the picture on Jack's desk. "Have you told Jacob?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"But it's Sam."</p><p>"That can't be her. We both know that."</p><p>"I'm going after her Jack."</p><p>"Not yet Daniel."</p><p>"You can't stop me."</p><p>"Do we need to go back over the part where I'm the man?"</p><p>"Jack...please."</p><p>"Damn it, Daniel. I can't risk people's lives going down there until we've finished analyzing the situation."</p><p>"Only volunteers." Daniel held up his hand. "I swear."</p><p>Jack sighed dramatically. "Fine, but you all take TERs."</p><p>Daniel smiled and gave a small jump. "Of course."</p><p>Her first realization was pain, along her back, down her legs, her left arm, and in her head. She forced herself to remain still while she listened to the buzz in the room. There was movement to her right and the rhythmic beeping that she knew was a monitor measuring her heartbeat. She slowly moved her right hand and found it wasn't tied down. She shifted her left ankle and was pleased to find it was also free of restraints, even though it caused pain to shoot up her body.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes. "Daniel."</p><p>"Yeah, hey there." He moved a lock of hair off her forehead. "Janet, she's awake."</p><p>Sam's head swiveled on the pillow as her best friend walked up to her bedside. Her shock and the pain from turning her head made tears fall from the corners of her eyes.</p><p>"Hey there. Are you in that much pain? Let me get you something."</p><p>"No, wait. I need to figure out where I am first."</p><p>Janet smiled. "Well that's easy. You're in Colorado Springs at the Air Force Hospital."</p><p>"How? How did I get here?"</p><p>"You can thank Daniel for that. He took a team into the lower levels of Cheyenne and brought you out. You've been here for a few hours now. You were lucky considering how close you were to that blast." She opened the chart she was carrying. "You have severe bruising along your back, a broken left wrist, and a small brain bleed but no other internal bleeding."</p><p>"An explosion?"</p><p>"Yeah." Daniel squeezed her hand. "You stepped on a trip wire."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened. "A trip wire? Going to the control room?"</p><p>Daniel bit his lower lip. "Yeah." He glanced over at Janet.</p><p>Janet stepped forward. "You need to rest."</p><p>Sam shook her head and instantly regretted it. She closed her eyes and reached for her head. "I need to know about this reality."</p><p>She couldn't see Janet and Daniel share a confused look, but she knew them both well enough to realize that had to be what was happening during their silence. Janet put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Rest first. Talk later. Doctor's order." Janet was using her there won't be any more discussion voice, which Sam knew meant she was serious. The pain rippling through Sam's head also distracted her from her goal so she laid back and kept her eyes closed.</p><p>When she woke Daniel was still sitting beside her and Jack was standing across the room looking out the window.</p><p>"Jack, she's awake."</p><p>Jack spun and just looked at her for a moment before stepping up to the end of her bed. He put on his best I am a General face. "Who are you?"</p><p>The slight throb in Sam's head didn't stop her from realizing she was being judged. "I'm General Samantha Carter."</p><p>Jack's eyes only slightly widened but Daniel's mouth fell open. "Care to explain how we buried you over a decade ago and now you're lying here calling yourself a General?"</p><p>"I'm not your Sam Carter." Jack briefly gave Daniel a see I told you so look. "I'm from an alternate reality."</p><p>"How'd you get here?"</p><p>Sam glanced around the room. "Where's my stuff?"</p><p>"Being examined."</p><p>Sam's pushed herself up. "There's a machine. It was in my pocket. It transported me from my reality to another one and then here."</p><p>"The one with the ancient writing on it?"</p><p>Sam turned towards Daniel. "Yes."</p><p>"It's in my office."</p><p>"Don't let anyone touch it. I don't know how I turned it on, and I don't want to risk someone else activating it, trapping me here and taking them to another reality."</p><p>"Nobody will mess with it without my permission."</p><p>"Now back to the real question." Jack regained her attention. "Why were you in my mountain?"</p><p>"That's where I was in the last reality when the machine turned on. I don't have any control over when it activates and so far, I seem to appear in the same room from which I left."</p><p>Daniel looked at Jack. "That explains why we don't have a record of the gate activating."</p><p>Jack kept his eyes on Sam. "What are you here to do?"</p><p>"My only goal is to make it home."</p><p>"Then we have something in common. The only question is how do we make it happen."</p><p>"Like I said, I don't know how the machine works."</p><p>Daniel leaned forward. "What was happening each time it turned on?"</p><p>"The first time you, well the Daniel in my reality, was finishing his translation of the writing on it when I walked into his lab. I picked it up to see if I could access its power source when it turned on."</p><p>"I haven't had a chance to examine it yet. What does it say?" Daniel's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Choices matter."</p><p>"Whose choices?"</p><p>Sam gently shook her head. "It didn't say."</p><p>Jack interrupted. "And the second time it turned on?"</p><p>Sam looked down at the brace on her left wrist. Her thoughts went to Jack and Sierra. She felt the prickles in her eyes and clenched her jaw to help herself maintain her composure. "In that reality, the Goa'uld had taken over Earth." She let out a slow breath. "When Apophis came through the gate, he took over Cheyenne Mountain. A few days later ships appeared and began taking out cities from orbit. They'd been under Goa'uld rule for a couple decades. When I arrived, Anubis had conquered all the system lords and he'd placed Ba'al in charge Earth. I recognized a Tok'ra that had infiltrated Anubis' ranks and was able to help them contact the Asgard who helped liberate Earth."</p><p>Daniel's head tilted to the side. "When exactly did the machine turn on?"</p><p>"As soon as the Asgard transported us back into Cheyenne Mountain."</p><p>Daniel grinned. "So as soon as you liberated that Earth?"</p><p>Sam grimaced. "I guess you could see it that way, but I don't have enough data to know whether there was a causative or correlative relationship."</p><p>Jack waved his hands in the air. "Gah! Some things stay the same in every reality." He looked from Sam to Daniel. "For the time being you're confined to this room."</p><p>Sam gave him a small nod. "I understand."</p><p>Jack moved towards the door. "Daniel?"</p><p>"I'm going to stay for a while."</p><p>Jack's lips tightened into a line. "Is there any point in telling you she doesn't have clearance?"</p><p>"You know me so well." Daniel grinned.</p><p>Once Jack closed the door Sam looked back at Daniel. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out. "So, who's questioning who first?"</p><p>Sam grinned and relaxed back against her pillows. "How about we just chat until we figure out where our timelines diverged."</p><p>"They diverged?"</p><p>"Yes, the theory is every time a decision is made two realities are created."</p><p>"That's a lot of realities."</p><p>"Virtually infinite." She grinned. "So clearly your reality also has a stargate program."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And we were on a team together along with then Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c."</p><p>"So far so good." Daniel nodded. "This could take a while. Why don't we go for an obvious difference? Why are you no longer blended with Jolinar?"</p><p>"Your Sam stayed blended with her?"</p><p>"Yes. You didn't?"</p><p>"No." Sam shook her head. "She was attacked by an ashrak and sacrificed herself to save me."</p><p>"Our Jolinar convinced General Hammond to contact the Tok'ra. They came and saved Sam and Jolinar."</p><p>"Wow. How long were they blended together?"</p><p>"Until Sam's death, about two years later."</p><p>"How did they die?"</p><p>"She and Jolinar had a lead on a Retu rebel group. When her team got to their camp it turned out there were three rebel groups, not one. Martouf was the only survivor." Daniel swallowed. "He was never the same after that."</p><p>"I bet not." Sam bit her lower lip before proceeding. "Why was she looking for a Retu rebel group?"</p><p>"Sam led the Tok'ra effort to track down and eliminate the Retu rebels."</p><p>"She joined the Tok'ra?"</p><p>"She stayed at the SGC after they blended but.." Daniel faltered, trying to find a diplomatic way to say it.</p><p>Sam knew the issue. "They weren't trusted."</p><p>"Some did but others didn't."</p><p>"By others you mean Jack."</p><p>Daniel looked down. "He couldn't accept that Sam had willingly blended with Jolinar. He thought she was being held hostage, but he had no way to prove it." He restlessly ran his hands on his legs. "She wasn't allowed to go on missions and wasn't allowed to leave base. Her dad had a lot more freedom as a member of the Tok'ra, so after a few months of hearing about his missions she requested permission to join him. General Hammond understood her frustrations and stretched his neck way out but finally gave her permission to resign her commission and leave."</p><p>"Was she happier with the Tok'ra?"</p><p>Daniel smiled. "She was but it wasn't exactly a smooth transition. Turns out she was too well known as Captain Carter so she couldn't go on undercover missions. When the chance to work with the Retu government to hunt down the rebel Retu presented itself she and Jolinar jumped at the chance. They were good at it too. Leadership suited them well." Daniel starred off at a corner.</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>Daniel looked back at her. "Martouf, Lantesh, and Jacob were devastated when Sam and Jolinar died. Jacob brought Sam back to Earth and she was buried near her mother. Martouf and Lantesh withdrew from everyone." Daniel closed his eyes and took a slow breath in. "The Tok'ra had never seen anyone act like they were. They just sat and stared off into the distance when anyone talked to them. Three weeks after Sam and Jolinar died they stole an alkesh with a bunch of weapons."</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked back at Sam. "He went after the Retu, and not just the rebels. He started hunting down and killing every Retu he could find."</p><p>"Oh God."</p><p>"The Tok'ra told the Retu government they would stop him but every time they got close, he escaped. The Retu government decided the Tok'ra were really helping Martouf. It started a war between the Tok'ra and the Retu government, who finally decided that the rebels had been correct the whole time. They began killing anyone with a symbiote, Tok'ra, Goa'uld, or Jaffa."</p><p>"Where do things stand now?"</p><p>"All three populations have been decimated. The few system lords who survived left this galaxy. There are a handful of Tok'ra left alive and there are a few small pockets of Jaffa but there are no symbiotes when their children reach puberty."</p><p>"So they're dying out too?"</p><p>"Yeah. Earth managed to stay neutral until about three years ago. Jacob contacted the SGC and asked permission to come through to talk to Jack. Earth's leadership had turned down the Tok'ra request for asylum years earlier in order to stay neutral, but this was just Jacob asking to talk, or so Jack thought. Turns out Jacob had six Tok'ra with him. While they were again asking for asylum 30 Retu came through the gate. They had the ability to walk through the iris. We killed eight that day. Nearly 100 airmen and civilians in the mountain died."</p><p>"And the other 22 Retu?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>"And the other 22 Retu?"</p><p>Chapter 12 -</p><p>"A week later 22 cities were simultaneously blown up. They each left a crater that had a radius over ten miles. Washington, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Houston, Chicago, Atlanta, London, Paris, Sydney, Hong Kong, Beijing…"</p><p>"I get it."</p><p>"The Retu said if we didn't hand the Tok'ra over another group would come through the gate." Daniel swallowed. "Our government was in shambles and the world was trying to figure out how any terrorist organization could have pulled this off, so Jack was basically left to his own devices. He was pretty damn angry so he told the Retu where they could stick it. They sent teams through, but Jack was ready." He picked at a string on his sleeve. "A couple made it out of the gate room but none of them got past level 27."</p><p>"Is that why there was a trip wire going to the control room?"</p><p>Daneil gave a small nod. "After a few months it became clear that we wouldn't be going through the gate anymore. Our allies who probably could have withstood a Retu attack didn't want to get involved and we didn't want to risk leading the Retu to societies that would be overwhelmed by them. Occasionally messages come in from our allies, but we can receive those remotely. The chaos on the surface also meant Jack needed to divert people to jobs outside the mountain."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"The Academy is the headquarters for the Air Force."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened. "And Jack's in charge?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Have the attacks stopped?"</p><p>"No, they still come through the gate every few months and we still fight them back. Part of why it took us so long to come get you is because there was a concern that Retu had come with you. We had a couple ships attack us a few years ago but thankfully we had a couple Goa'uld death gliders and a teltak. They still managed to hit a couple more cities, creating panic. We had no choice but come clean about the existence of aliens then. Jack handled it well." Daniel grinned. "I can honestly say I'm surprised he's done so well."</p><p>"Where's Teal'c?"</p><p>Daniel's face fell. "He gave his symbiote to his son when Ry'ac came of age."</p><p>Sam's throat felt dry. "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah." Daniel licked his lips. "On a lighter note Cassie is an engineert. She's part of a team working on a surveillance and neutralization satellite system in case the Retu send more ships. She still talks about you. I mean our Sam."</p><p>"My Cassie is finishing her medical residency this year. She followed in Janet's footsteps."</p><p>"That's who Cassie ended up living with here too."</p><p>"Did the four of you blow up Apophis' ships?"</p><p>He grinned. "We did."</p><p>"So maybe Jolinar is where our realities split. Her decision to live was different in this reality."</p><p>Daniel shrugged. "Maybe." His eyes narrowed. "Sam and I talked a lot about her decision to blend with Jolinar. She told me that Jolinar had decided to sacrifice herself, but Sam begged her to live."</p><p>"Oh." Sam thought back to laying on that cot as she felt Jolinar recede from her mind. She thanked Jolinar for saving her, but she never asked Jolinar to save herself.</p><p>Daniel stood up. "I've kept you awake too long, and I really ought to get back to my office and secure this device. I'll come back before I leave for the night."</p><p>Sam reached out with her right hand. "Thank you." She squeezed his wrist.</p><p>He twisted his hand until he could hold hers. "You're welcome." A sad grin briefly crossed his face. "It's been like talking to her again. I've missed that."</p><p>Sam fell asleep moments after Daniel left. Janet was looking at her watch while holding Sam's wrist when Sam opened her eyes. Janet gave her a small but warm grin. "I know the machine tells me your pulse, but I like to double check it."</p><p>"And it's a gentle way to wake me."</p><p>Janet laid Sam's wrist back on the bed. "That too. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Better after the nap."</p><p>"Hungry?"</p><p>"Famished actually."</p><p>"That's a good sign. I'll have dinner brought in soon. Do you have a jello preference?"</p><p>Sam's smile widened. "Blue."</p><p>"Another thing you have in common with our Sam."</p><p>Sam nodded. "Preferences decided before the blending with Jolinar should be the same, since that seems to be where out realities split."</p><p>"I see. Does that mean your medical interventions would have been the same up to that point?"</p><p>"They should have been. Why?"</p><p>"I recorded a few scars on you our Sam didn't have as well as some unusual substances in your blood."</p><p>"I did get a few scars in the nearly two decades of fighting we didn't share, although I'm sure she got a few I didn't get as well."</p><p>"Perhaps, but she had Jolinar to heal them."</p><p>"True. As for the blood results you should have found naquada and a protein marker left behind from when Jolinar died."</p><p>"Daniel told me she died in you, but he didn't mention the protein marker or naquada."</p><p>"It didn't really come up."</p><p>"I see." Janet made notes on Sam's chart. "Any other relevant medical information I need to know to take care of you?"</p><p>Sam shook her head. "I don't have any known allergies and I can't think of anything else that would matter."</p><p>"In that case how's the headache?"</p><p>"Not bad, considering."</p><p>"Right. I'm guessing you also have her high pain tolerance and general stubborness when it comes to taking pain medication."</p><p>Sam looked away from her friend. "You've accused me of both in the past."</p><p>"So, we are friends in your reality?"</p><p>Sam looked back up as a cloud of sadness darkened her features. "We were best friends."</p><p>Janet sobered. "Until?"</p><p>"Until you were killed in the line of duty."</p><p>Janet sucked in a quick breath. "How?"</p><p>"You were off-world helping a wounded airman when you were shot in the back at close range by a Jaffa."</p><p>"I see. Well…" Janet hugged her tablet a little closer. "I'll check on your dinner and unless you need me sooner, I will see you again in the morning."</p><p>"I'll be fine Janet. Thanks."</p><p>Sam ate her dinner alone while watching the news. It wasn't as different as one might expect. Daniel came in well after Sam's plates had been cleared. He only stayed for a few minutes because he could tell she was tired.</p><p>She woke several times during the night because of the pain in her back and legs, but she made herself go back to sleep each time. One thing she'd learned over the years was to take advantage of safe opportunities to sleep when presented with them, unless something cool is distracting you, like new technology. Once the sun was up Sam abandoned her efforts to go back to sleep. She was watching the news again when her breakfast showed up. She devoured the fresh fruit and then the croissant.</p><p>"I'm glad you're eating well. How are you feeling?"</p><p>Sam gave Janet a one shoulder shrug. "Sore, but it isn't anything I can't handle."</p><p>"Of course it isn't."</p><p>"I think it would help if I could get up and move around."</p><p>"I agree. For now, you're welcome to walk around in your room as much as you like. I will speak with General O'Neill about getting you some time with a physical therapist."</p><p>"I think a trip to the gym would suffice."</p><p>"I'm sure you do." Janet made no attempt to hide the amusement in her face. "But neither of us is in control of that decision." Janet clicked something on her tablet and turned it towards Sam. "You do have a hairline fracture in your wrist and…" She switched the picture. "You have a fracture in your occipital bone and a small brain bleed that has already started to resolve itself. All that means you need to take it easy, even if you aren't feeling too bad."</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>Janet turned the tablet back towards herself and hugged it against her chest. "Is there anything in particular I could bring you to keep you entertained while you're recuperating?"</p><p>"Something to read would be nice. I'd prefer something technical if that's allowed."</p><p>"I'll see what I can do, and I'll check on you again this afternoon."</p><p>Sam flipped through the channels for a while before getting up and going to the window. The academy looked basically the same. As she watched airmen going through physical conditioning and moving across campus she reminisced about her time as a cadet. She'd been happy with the challenges it presented and had loved the high she got from flying. She stretched her arms over her head and felt the pull along her bruised back. She bent forward at the waist in an attempt to touch her toes but stopped when her back told her enough was enough. She stood, twisted to the right, and then back to the left. She lifted her right knee and hugged it for a count of ten and then repeated the action with her left leg.</p><p>"Does that help?"</p><p>Sam dropped her leg to the floor and spun around, unsure how he had opened the door so quietly. "It gets out some of the stiffness, but a walk would be even better."</p><p>"Dr. Fraiser mentioned as much. I've given permission for you to walk the grounds as long as you are accompanied by a guard. You may also use the base gym once she approves it, again as long as you are accompanied by a guard."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Do you feel up to answering a few more questions?"</p><p>"Of course." Sam went back over to her bed and sat on the edge. "Fire away."</p><p>"Did you ever have any contact with the Retu?"</p><p>"We had a few Rebels come through our gate, but a member of their government had warned us, and we were able to stop their incursion."</p><p>"Do you know how they could get through our iris?"</p><p>"The first one that came to our base came through undetected with our own men. She then used our computer to keep the iris open so the child she had created could come through and deliver a message to us."</p><p>"A child?"</p><p>"Yes, she made a human child because she wasn't able to communicate with us. She altered his brain so he could see her. She had to rush through the process though, so he was dying of organ failure. He ended up becoming a Tok'ra."</p><p>"Did she let the rebels through too?"</p><p>Sam shook her head. "No, they came through with an SG team before we put in scanners to look for them."</p><p>"So, you did have scanners?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But they never came through your iris?"</p><p>"No." She watched his face turn pensive. "Have the Retu had contact with the Nox, Tollan, or Nirriti?"</p><p>The Tollan and Nox haven't contacted us in years but that doesn't actually surprise me. I would have to check on Nirriti. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"In my timeline the Nox, Tollan, and Nirriti possessed technology that would allow solid matter to pass through the iris."</p><p>"Hmmmm, interesting." He looked her up and down, making her uncomfortable for a moment. "I haven't told Jacob about you yet."</p><p>Sam's heart jumped. "He's still alive?"</p><p>Jack nodded. "Is he not alive in your reality?"</p><p>Sam briefly closed her eyes. "No, he and Selmack died several years ago."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jack waited for her to look at him again. "I don't want to tell him you're here and then have you disappear, but I also don't want him to find out you were here, and I didn't tell him."</p><p>They just stared at each other for a moment until she realized he was done. "Are you asking for my opinion?"</p><p>"I guess I am."</p><p>"He's capable of understanding alternate realities."</p><p>"Right." Jack sighed. "I've also been told you would like a little light reading."</p><p>Sam gave him a beaming smile that she knew worked wonders on her Jack. "I would highly appreciate it."</p><p>"As I understand it you have the same educational background as our Sam."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we were basically the same until Jolinar, so yes."</p><p>"In that case I'll send a few things over I'd like you to review."</p><p>"I'd be happy to help."</p><p>"I'll also ask Daniel to escort you to Jacob once you're feeling up to it."</p><p>"I've been physically much worse before. I can go or do whatever you need."</p><p>"We both have to wait for Dr. Fraiser to give you a clean bill of health."</p><p>"Right." Sam's smile faded a bit. "I can be patient for a little while."</p><p>"Guess you aren't exactly like our Captain Carter." He left her alone to contemplate seeing her dad again.</p><p>Daniel returned after dinner. He sat the machine on the small roll around hospital table. "We weren't able to learn anything other than what you'd already told us. Jack agrees this should be close to you, so if it activates again it will be near you. He's also worried about having alien tech laying around in the hospital so I'm here to escort you to guest quarters."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yep. Janet said it was fine for you to go as long as you came back once a day."</p><p>"That I can do."</p><p>"It's not like you'll really have much choice."</p><p>"That too." Sam put on a robe and her slippers. She put the machine in the pocket of her robe. "I'm ready."</p><p>"Well, ok, let's go."</p><p>Daniel led her out to a car, and they were driven through two security checkpoints and then to a building on the edge of campus that she didn't remember from her time as a cadet. She opened her door before he made it around the car. A guard was waiting for them. Daniel led her inside and down a hall to a plain metal door.</p><p>"Guest quarters?"</p><p>"It's not a cell but you will be under guard."</p><p>"Understandable."</p><p>He opened the door and led her inside. "You've got a workspace…" He motioned to a desk that had several files stacked on it. "A small kitchen…" It was more of a kitchenette with a sink and a microwave. "And a bedroom and bathroom." Sam looked around him and was pleased to see a full-sized bed, small closet, and a bathroom with a shower. She also noted the two chairs that faced a small window near the desk.</p><p>"It's nice, much better than a hospital room. Thank you."</p><p>Daniel moved closer to the desk. "Jack said you'd offered to help with a project that the Air Force has been working on for the last couple years. Don't feel like you need to work on it right away though. Get your bearings and rest first."</p><p>"Is that what your Sam would have done?"</p><p>"Not a chance."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"I also put some clothes in the dresser for you. Well technically Janet did that. She also stocked the kitchen and put some stuff in the bathroom for you."</p><p>"Give her my thanks."</p><p>"Will do." Daniel looked around the room. "Well, if there's anything else you need there'll be a guard outside your door. I'll be back in the morning and we'll head to the cafeteria for breakfast."</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>Once Daniel was gone Sam took a long shower, pleased to find the water was hot. Once she was in some comfortable pajamas and soft fuzzy socks, she got the files and brought them to bed. She fell asleep reading about the satellite program they were trying to develop to detect Retu ships, which were just as out of phase with humans as the Retu themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 13 -</p><p>Sam woke as light filtered in the bedroom window. She made use of the makeup Janet had provided and was reading files again by the time Daniel arrived. They were driven to what had been the commandant's residence when she was at the academy. The dining room table was set for three.</p><p>"Good morning Ms. Carter." Jack motioned to a seat.</p><p>"It's General or Doctor." Sam sat down.</p><p>"I hope you slept well."</p><p>"Quite well. I appreciate the accommodations." She put her napkin on her lap. "I don't remember that building from when I was here."</p><p>"We've had to add a few things over the last few years."</p><p>Daniel leaned closer as he reached for the urn of coffee. "We built a village for the Tok'ra refugees."</p><p>Jack gave him a quick glare that he never saw.</p><p>"The Tok'ra stay there?"</p><p>"It's one of the buildings on their side of campus." Jack held out a plate of biscuits. "Would you like one?"</p><p>"Thank you." She opened the biscuit and put honey inside.</p><p>"Did you get a chance to read the files I left?"</p><p>"I did. They were fascinating. I can see why your people are stumped." She added bacon, eggs, and cantaloupe to her plate. "It would be difficult to get the phase shifting technology of the TERs to work in the vacuum of space. And even once you did, they wouldn't have to range you want."</p><p>"I'm glad you understand the scope of the problem. Do you think you can help?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"That's what I wanted to hear. A lab where some of this work is being done is part of the Tok'ra complex. That's why I thought finding you housing nearby would be a good idea."</p><p>"It also keeps me out of the public view."</p><p>"Yes, and since you're supposed to be dead there's something to be said for not parading you around."</p><p>"I understand. When can I start?"</p><p>"Dr. Fraiser wants to see you after breakfast and then Daniel will show you to the lab." He watched her eat for a moment. "You are free to move about the Tok'ra complex, but you may not leave." He tilted his head down and looked up at her through his lashes. "Your clearance will not allow you to leave the Tok'ra complex without an escort."</p><p>"I understand." The true meaning of his words took a moment to settle within her. "Is that the same for the Tok'ra."</p><p>Jack avoided eye contact. "Yes."</p><p>Her eyes widened. "Seriously? They're your allies."</p><p>"They were until they brought this down upon us." He took a bite of eggs. "I wouldn't call them enemies, but I also can't call them friends."</p><p>Sam ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "Unbelievable."</p><p>Jack pushed back his chair. "I told Jacob to expect you today." He left Sam and Daniel at the table. Daniel watched her process everything.</p><p>"You ok?" He put his hand on her forearm.</p><p>"Do you agree with this?"</p><p>"He's doing the best he can. Nothing's been easy the last few years."</p><p>"He's holding them hostage?"</p><p>"A couple of them tried to contact Martouf. After that he didn't really have a choice."</p><p>"Wait, Martouf's still alive."</p><p>"As far as we know he is." Daniel stood up. "We should probably get going."</p><p>After a quick visit with Janet they were driven back through the two security checkpoints, which felt more ominous to Sam now, and dropped off in front of a building just down the road from where she'd slept last night. Daniel led her through a series of doors and hallways, seemingly in circles, until he stopped at an open door. Classic military architecture when a building is built one section at time over many years, usually thanks to budget or a lack of planning.</p><p>"After you."</p><p>Sam stepped in and saw her father sitting at a lab bench bent over a motherboard. He was wearing BDUs instead of his usual Tok'ra clothing. He looked up at her as she stared. He pushed himself up and stepped around the lab bench.</p><p>"You do look just like her."</p><p>"Maybe a bit older."</p><p>He gave her a sad grin. "A bit." The door closed behind her. "Jack said I died in your reality." She nodded. The lump in her throat stopped her from immediately answering "I'm sorry."</p><p>She wrung her hands together. "I guess this is hard for both of us."</p><p>"Yeah." Jacob stepped back behind the lab bench. "Jack hopes you can help us design a satellite that can detect Retu ships from orbit."</p><p>"I read the files he gave me last night and I have a few ideas."</p><p>"Let's hear 'em." They spent two hours chatting before Jacob led Sam to the cafeteria where all eyes were on them. After a quick lunch they went right back to work. When Daniel showed up, they were busy arguing over the specifics needed to convert the current TER technology to use in space.</p><p>"Have you two been snapping at each other all day?"</p><p>Jacob spun around, "Of course not."</p><p>Daniel and Sam both bit back grins. "It's late Jacob and technically Sam is still recovering from nearly being blown up. I should make sure she gets dinner and a good night's sleep."</p><p>"I'd like to keep working."</p><p>"Sorry, but Janet would have my hide."</p><p>"Right, we wouldn't want that."</p><p>Jacob joined Daniel and Sam for dinner and Daniel walked Sam across the complex to the building that held her room. They were still being shadowed by a guard.</p><p>"Will someone still be outside my door tonight even though I can't leave this complex?"</p><p>Daniel glanced at the man standing at attention. "Yes, but when you're ready to go back to work tomorrow you don't have to wait on anyone to come get you. You're welcome to get your own breakfast and make your way back to Jacob's lab."</p><p>"Easier said than done."</p><p>"Huh?" Daniel's brow furrowed.</p><p>"I just meant getting around that building will be tough. Will I see you at all tomorrow?"</p><p>"Probably, I mean I assume Janet will still want to touch base with you."</p><p>"Right, well then good night and I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>Sam was waiting for Jacob when he arrived the next morning. She'd awoken around three with an idea and had spent the next three hours working on the calculations. He looked it over and thought she might actually be on to something. They spent the rest of the day fleshing it out into a real proposal.</p><p>After dinner Sam went back to her room and wrote another proposal, this one was only for Jack. She emailed it to him before going to sleep. She was only a little surprised to see him show up in Jacob's lab the next afternoon.</p><p>"My people tell me you might have licked the problems we've been having with the satellites."</p><p>Jacob agreed. "I told you we could have solved it if we'd had Sam's help." He looked over at the woman who wasn't technically his daughter. "I was right."</p><p>"You do like to be right."</p><p>"Doesn't everyone?"</p><p>Jack gave Jacob a touché look before turning his attention to Sam. "Now, about your other idea. Are you insane?"</p><p>"It could end all of this."</p><p>"Don't you think we've gone after him before."</p><p>"Not with my help."</p><p>"I get you made all the difference with the satellites but are you seriously telling me you're that much better of a tracker? I'm pretty sure if Teal'c couldn't find him you won't be able to either."</p><p>"I'm not saying I can track him better than you. I'm saying you can use me to flush him out."</p><p>"Use you as bait."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Jacob walked in between them. "What are you two going on about?"</p><p>"She wants to trap Martouf."</p><p>"What?" Jacob spun to look at Sam.</p><p>"It's not complicated." Sam shifted to her left so she could look at both men at the same time. "He started this because of her. He'll come out of hiding to see me."</p><p>"And then what?"</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me you haven't known for years what you'd do if you caught him?"</p><p>Jack scowled. "I don't use people as bait."</p><p>"I don't belong here. That makes me expendable."</p><p>Jack turned around and walked to the door. Without looking back, he got in the last word. "Your reality must be quite a bit different than mine."</p><p>Once he was gone Jacob reached out to her. "You're serious, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes." She gave him a sad smile. "I'm not suicidal. We can do this with no loss of life."</p><p>"Except Martouf's."</p><p>"Not even him."</p><p>"If they catch him that will be his punishment. That's the only thing that will convince the Retu to back off."</p><p>Jacob and Sam were assigned satellite components to begin constructing. A couple of the other Tok'ra were happy to help. They hoped that if Earth ended up with functional satellites, they might earn some freedom from their little compound. They worked tirelessly for weeks, sending what they made to the main complex for final assembly.</p><p>Sam was in her room and it was late when a knock dragged her attention away from the article she was reading. "Coming."</p><p>The door opened. "Hello." Jack walked in like he owned the place, which she guessed wasn't too far from the truth.</p><p>"I said coming."</p><p>"Oh." He looked back at the door closing behind him. "Sorry. I thought you said come in."</p><p>She stood up from her chair. "How can I help you?"</p><p>"The brass has been discussing your plan to bring Martouf in and we'd like to give it a try."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "Why?"</p><p>"That doesn't matter."</p><p>"It does if you want my help and it seems like I'm fairly central to this plan."</p><p>His jaw twitched so she knew she was making him angry, but he hid it well. "Our intel says the Retu could have a ship here in less than a month."</p><p>"The satellites won't all be ready by then."</p><p>"No. Less than half the planet will be protected."</p><p>"Which is useless."</p><p>He opened his arms. "Exactly."</p><p>She looked at him from head to toe. "Do you have any idea where he is?"</p><p>"Not really but we thought we'd get the word out that you'd been found alive. Hopefully that's all that's needed for him to reach out."</p><p>Sam shook her head. "He isn't going to walk through your gate. Set up a Tok'ra village on an uninhabited planet and let him find me there. Less chance of innocents being caught in a crossfire."</p><p>"And if the Retu find out we released our prisoners?"</p><p>"Are they going to get here any faster? Maybe you're worried they'll change direction and come after the Tok'ra."</p><p>"Enough." His lips tightened into a line. "We'll try it your way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 14 -</p><p>All of the Tok'ra decided to take their chances at the former Delta site, figuring being used as bait but free was better than more time in the Earth compound that had been their prison for years. Jack and eighteen of his hand chosen marines and airmen accompanied them and Sam. The Delta base was slightly larger than the compound from which they had just been liberated but there were fewer amenities, such as no working cafeteria. The stargate was just outside the main building and it was guarded, to prevent the Tok'ra from attempting to leave, even though most of them knew if they left, they would be quickly hunted down by either the SGC or the Retu. Possession of a symbiote was hard to hide and led to a quick death sentence these days. Most of the SGC personnel avoided direct contact with the Tok'ra, as if they would suddenly catch cooties, but Sam and Jack floated between the Tok'ra and SGC personnel without paying mind to the tension between them.</p><p>Jack sat down across from Sam and Jacob at their dining table. "Words out that the Tok'ra are here and Sam was found alive and brought here also."</p><p>"Hopefully that gets some results soon." She took another bite of her dinner.</p><p>"You don't think he's just going to traipse through the gate, do you?"</p><p>"I doubt he'll be that straight forward."</p><p>"Then what?"</p><p>Sam shrugged. "We'll see."</p><p>Two nights later Jacob knocked on her door. "Sam."</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Jacob slowly opened her door. "Do you have a minute."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Jacob closed the door before reaching into his tunic. "You were right. He used a Tok'ra secure channel to broadcast a message telling us where we could meet him."</p><p>"You have the gate address?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Sam got up and handed Jacob a notebook. He started writing but stopped after three symbols. "You can't do this alone."</p><p>"And who do you suggest I take along."</p><p>"Well, me for one."</p><p>"Anyone else?"</p><p>"That depends on whether you really plan to hand him over to the Tauri."</p><p>She paused for a moment. "I do."</p><p>"Then you'll need Jack. If we disappear without at least telling him, we won't be able to come back."</p><p>"Right." Sam sighed. "I'll talk to him now."</p><p>Jacob finished writing the symbols and handed her the notebook. "Good luck."</p><p>Sam checked his office first but the lights were off, so she headed to his personal quarters. She knocked but she didn't hear anything inside and was about to leave when his door opened.</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>Sam bristled at his terse welcome. "I know where he is?"</p><p>Jack stepped back, giving her a silent invitation to enter his room. "Where?" Sam held up the page with six symbols on it. "How did you get that?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter."</p><p>"Like hell it doesn't."</p><p>"I told you I'd find him, and I have. Now we need to go get him."</p><p>"Let me guess, you have a plan for that too."</p><p>Sam gave him a sarcastic smile. "You bet I do."</p><p>Jack, Sam and Jacob stepped through the gate to the coordinates Martouf had sent. All three of them were armed with P 90s and zats. Jack scanned the trees just outside the clearing, but he didn't see any movement. "Where now Carter?" Sam pulled a Tok'ra communicator out of her vest. She typed in a code and waited. "Did you bring that with you and hide it from us?"</p><p>Sam knew better than to answer his question. If she said yes, then she had violated his trust. If she said no, she was implicating the Tok'ra, specifically Jacob.</p><p>"Pleading the fifth, are we?" Jack kept his eyes on the tree line as he needled Sam.</p><p>Jacob's eyes glinted. "Sounds like the right move to me."</p><p>"This way." Sam took the lead and Jack brought up the rear. They walked for nearly an hour before Martouf stepped out of the woods behind them.</p><p>"Is it really you?" All three turned towards him. He tried to keep his face neutral but as he looked Sam over a grin broke out on his face. "Samantha. How?"</p><p>"Does it really matter? I'm here and we can be together again." She held her hand out towards him, taking a small step in his direction.</p><p>He didn't move towards her. "Where have you been?"</p><p>"The Retu held me captive." She looked away from him. "I escaped a few months ago but I wasn't sure where I would be safe." She looked over at Jacob. "Then I found my dad on Earth."</p><p>"They held you captive?"</p><p>"Yes, but I'm free now. Free to be with you again."</p><p>"A few months ago?"</p><p>"I didn't know you were alive until recently." Martouf looked over at Jack and Jacob. "They didn't tell me because they needed my help to stop the Retu."</p><p>Martouf looked back at her. "I'm the only one fighting the Retu."</p><p>"Not anymore." She pulled a small vial from her vest. "This is a poison that will kill Retu without harming human or symbiotes."</p><p>Martouf's eyes widened. "Really?"</p><p>"This is what I've spent the last few weeks working on. Once it was done General O'Neill told me you were alive. He knew we'd need your help to disperse the poison." Sam stepped forward. "If you'll help us, we can finally end this." She held the vial out towards him.</p><p>He stepped closer and took the vial from her. "A Retu specific poison." He looked back up at her. "You did this?"</p><p>"I had help but yes."</p><p>He sucked in a sudden breath. "Jolinar?"</p><p>Sam shook her head. "She sacrificed herself to keep me alive. Once she was dead the Retu lost interest in me. That gave me a chance to listen and learn, enough to make that." Sam's eyes watered. "I still miss her."</p><p>Martouf closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. "Me too."</p><p>Once her arms were around his neck she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the dart she'd been hiding. She jabbed it in the back of his neck. He lurched and reached back towards the injury.</p><p>"What did you do?" His legs weakened. "Sam! No." She held him up as he collapsed against her. Jack and Jacob ran forward and helped her lay him down.</p><p>"I know you would have rather me incapacitate him closer to the gate, but I didn't want to pass up the chance,"</p><p>"I'm fine with carrying him if it helps us end this. Good work, Carter."</p><p>"I wish I felt better about it."</p><p>"I'm taking him back to Earth. You are welcome to come with me or return to the Delta site." Jack sat his pack down and pulled out a stretcher. "You know, once you help me get him back to the gate."</p><p>Getting back to the gate took longer, since they were carrying Martouf and when they arrived Jacob went back to the Delta site while Sam helped Jack carry Martouf back to Earth. Martouf was quickly taken away on a gurney with his hands cuffed and his ankles in shackles.</p><p>"So, now that the Tok'ra have left you need somewhere else to stay."</p><p>"Somewhere where I'm still being watched."</p><p>He looked weary. "Yes."</p><p>"And where exactly will that be? A cell?"</p><p>Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's get some dinner and then I'll figure it out." He led her out of the gate room. "We need to make one stop on the way. Don't wander off. We haven't cleared all the ordinance in here."</p><p>Sam raised her hands. "Following and not wandering."</p><p>They stopped at a room on one of the upper levels and Jack left her standing in the hall for several minutes. When he came out, they headed to the mess hall for dinner. Several people came up to their table to give Jack reports while they tried to eat. When they finished Jack led Sam to his private quarters.</p><p>"We'll be staying in the mountain for now." He pointed to the room across from his. "You'll have your own bathroom and a small sitting area as well. There are cameras watching this area, so I hope I don't need to post a guard outside your room."</p><p>"I'll stay put."</p><p>"Thank you." He reached towards his door. "I'll see you in the morning. I have a few ideas about how you can be helpful."</p><p>The next morning, after breakfast, Jack led Sam to a lab where data was being collected from the satellites that were being placed in orbit. "Figured you'd be helpful here."</p><p>As he expected she worked hard and did help them work out a few of the bugs. She spent the next few days going over the satellite data and working with the engineers in charge of the project, including Cassie. The young woman associated with Sam as little as possible, which Sam understood. Emotional distance is weird cases, this is, was an understandable reaction. She was resting after a long day when there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it, surprised to see Jack in front of her door.</p><p>"It worked."</p><p>"What worked?"</p><p>"We've come to a ceasefire with the Retu."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened. "What? Really? When?"</p><p>Jack grinned. "It was finalized a couple hours ago. Martouf and the rest of the Tok'ra stay in our custody but they'll leave the Jaffa alone."</p><p>"The few that are left."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Have you told the Tok'ra yet?"</p><p>"I'm headed back to the Delta site tomorrow." He ran his hand through his hair. "I just hope they'll understand."</p><p>"You'll make it work." A buzzing from behind her caught her attention. As the machine began to glow Sam ran over and picked it up. She looked over at Jack. "Good luck."</p><p>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-</p><p>When the light decreased Sam was still in one of the visitors, rooms but the door was now closed. She opened it and walked out into the hall. It was empty so she turned and headed towards the elevator. When the door opened three airmen with P90s pointed their weapons at her.</p><p>"Don't move."</p><p>Sam put her hands up and followed their directions. She was searched, and yet again the ancient's machine was removed from her possession before she was led to an interview room. She was pleased when Daniel and Cameron came in and ask her to sit down.</p><p>"Who are you and how did you get here?"</p><p>"I'm General Samantha Carter. I was transported to this reality by the machine you found in my pocket." She looked at Daniel. "Have you translated it?"</p><p>"Not yet." He wrinkled his nose. "Been a bit busy since you showed up out of nowhere."</p><p>"It says choices matter and now that I've been through two other realities, I think I am beginning to understand it."</p><p>Cameron opened his hands. "Ok, explain it to us."</p><p>Sam talked about what she was doing the first time the machine activated, how she had changed the first reality before it again transported her, and how she changed the second reality before she appeared in their guest quarters. "It seems like I have to correct some choice I made in order to change realities."</p><p>"How do you get back to your reality?"</p><p>"I'm not positive but this time the number three lit up and there are only five numbers on the machine. Perhaps I have to fix five realities."</p><p>"You get that this is a bit much to just accept, right?"</p><p>"I do and I have no idea how to convince you." She rubbed her hands on her thighs. "Maybe if I tell you about myself you can help figure out where this reality differs from mine. That tends to be key in figuring out how to fix the reality." Sam started with Abydos, talked about blowing up Anubis' ship, Jolinar dying to save her, meeting the Asgard, traveling to 1969, Sha're's death, Daniel's grandfather going to live with the giant aliens, the armbands that gave them super speed and strength, Jack and Teal'c being stranded in the X-301, and their trip to planet with the addictive light before Daniel interrupted her.</p><p>Daniel shook his head. "You didn't go on that mission. By that point Lieutenant Barber had joined SG-1."</p><p>"That didn't happen in my reality. I stayed on SG-1 for ten years, until I took command at Atlantis." Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, except for the few months I spent at Groom Lake running R&amp;D."</p><p>"What about your maternity leave?"</p><p>Sam's eyes widened. "My what?"</p><p>Daniel and Cameron exchanged a look. "Your maternity leave."</p><p>"Well, we found a difference in our timelines." Sam leaned forward. "Out of curiosity who was the father?"</p><p>Daniel looked at Cameron and Cameron shrugged. "We can't tell her anything classified but it doesn't seem like that would be considered classified." Cameron waved a hand in the air. "Go ahead."</p><p>Daniel focused on Sam again. "Jack."</p><p>Sam put her hands up and leaned back in her chair. "While he was my commanding officer?"</p><p>Daniel grimaced. "Yes, but no. At the time neither of you knew who you were."</p><p>"We didn't know who we were?" Her face went blank for a moment and then understanding dawned on her. "The memory stamps." She shook her head. "But we didn't...but they did, obviously." Sam though back to the night she was in his arms. His kisses had left her panting and his hands had explored her body, but ultimately, he'd left the decision to her. In her reality hands and lips had satisfied them both and left open the possibility of more later. The Sam of this reality must have been braver than her.</p><p>"Did she have a boy or girl?"</p><p>"Grace Debra O'Neill."</p><p>"Wow, named after our mothers."</p><p>Daniel tilted his head. "How did you know that was Jack's mother's name."</p><p>Sam gave him a soft smile. "It took a bit longer in my reality, but eventually Jack and I weren't in the same chain of command and were able to fully explore our feelings." Sam gave herself a small shake. "So, what did your Sam do after maternity leave and where is she now?"</p><p>Cameron stood up. "We've said what we can. We'll have some food brought to you."</p><p>As Daniel and Cameron moved towards the door Sam stood. "There's something here I need to fix, and I'll need your help."</p><p>Both men looked at her one more time before leaving. She was led back to a secured guest room with two guards posted outside. Food was brought to her about an hour later and she was left alone for the evening. After breakfast the next morning Daniel came back and escorted her up to Jack's office. He watched her walk in, but he didn't get up. Sam took one of the chairs and Daniel sat in the other.</p><p>"You look different."</p><p>Sam looked from Jack to Daniel and back to Jack. "Different from your Sam?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh, well, ok. Can I meet her?"</p><p>"Not really an option."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 15 -</p><p>"Oh." Sam saw the pictures behind him. One showed Cassie with a small girl, perhaps five or six years old. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. The picture beside it had Jack and Sam in it. Sam was holding an infant and Jack had his arms around them both. "That's your daughter?"</p><p>Jack didn't turn around. "Yes."</p><p>"With Cassie?"</p><p>"Yes." Sam processed the implication. "Does that mean that your Janet also…"</p><p>Daniel finished for her. "Died, yes."</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Sam looked down for a moment. "That was part of why I took some time away from Cheyenne. Cassie was struggling with Janet's death and I needed to be more available for her."</p><p>"Sam and Jack took her in. She was in her freshman year when Sam died. She came home and went to school here so she could take care of Grace."</p><p>"I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted, and Grace really wanted her. I shouldn't have caved, but I did." Jack's face remained neutral.</p><p>"It was good that you did." Sam looked back at the picture of the two girls. "She really struggled at school. Her grief became overwhelming."</p><p>"Yeah, well, Daniel says you want to know about our Sam."</p><p>"I think it would help me figure out how to move forward from here."</p><p>"Fine." Jack leaned back and chewed on his inner cheek. "Daniel says the split between your reality and this one was Sam's pregnancy. When she found out she was pregnant she moved to R&amp;D here on the base. After her maternity leave, she came back and took command of SG-12, a science unit. She reported to General Hammond, like the other team leaders. She was a good commander." Jack paused. "She was respected, hell she was adored, but she was also tough." He swallowed. "She'd helped Thor with the replicators before so when they needed help again, they just beamed her up onto their ship without even asking."</p><p>Jack got up and moved to the front of his desk and leaned back against it. "I made her desert him. She wanted to bring him back with us."</p><p>"Fifth?"</p><p>"Yeah." Jack's fingers clenched the edge of his desk. "It all went to hell after I put my head in that damn ancient machine. While I was in that deep sleep, she got captured by Fifth. He blamed her even though it was my fault." He took in a deep breath and stood up. "It was all my fault."</p><p>Jack moved back around his desk and sat back down again. "Thor destroyed Fifth and the rest of the replicators. She died when his ship was destroyed."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault Jack."</p><p>Jack slammed his hand on the desk. "Like hell it wasn't Daniel."</p><p>Daniel and Sam gave Jack a moment to regain his composure. "Where do things stand now?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Have you defeated the Goa'uld?"</p><p>"Basically, yes. There are a few out there but they aren't really making any trouble and the few Tok'ra that are left are keeping them in check."</p><p>"The Ori?"</p><p>Jack looked at Daniel. "Lost their power source."</p><p>"The Wraith."</p><p>"Still in the Pegasus Galaxy but if they show up, we're ready."</p><p>Sam shrugged. "In that case I have no idea what I'm supposed to fix. Who's your main antagonist right now?"</p><p>"The Lucian Alliance hasn't given up yet, but they're disorganized and have a lot of infighting."</p><p>"I'll...I'll keep my eyes open, I guess. See if I can figure out what I'm supposed to fix."</p><p>She had dinner with Cameron, Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c comparing missions between the two realities. They stayed so late the cafeteria was fairly empty by the time Cameron said they needed to get some sleep. Sam wasn't tired so she turned on the news and laid back on her bed to watch. This reality still had issues in the Middle East and was doing great harm to the environment. The knock at her door surprised her.</p><p>She got up and opened the door. She knew Jack well enough to know he was nervous but doing his best to hide it.</p><p>"I hope I'm not disturbing you."</p><p>"No, just watching the news." She stepped back. "You're welcome to come in."</p><p>"Thanks." He stepped in and she closed the door. "I...ummm….Daniel said your reality split from this one when Sam and I...well…"</p><p>"Had sex."</p><p>Jack closed his eyes. "Yeah."</p><p>"After comparing notes that's our best guess. Why?"</p><p>"That means you said no."</p><p>He wasn't making eye contact, but she tilted her head to get a look at his face. "And that was my choice. The same way it was her choice to say yes."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Sam reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Until that moment our realities were the same, so I know you left the decision to her."</p><p>He lifted his head. "But you made a different decision."</p><p>"Barely."</p><p>"And because you did, you're alive and you made General." He turned away from her. "Being with me derailed her career and ultimately killed her."</p><p>"That's not true." Sam moved around him until she could see his face. "There were a lot of other changes that built up over time to make this reality different." She bit her lower lip for a minute. "I wanted kids." She took a long deep breath and slowly let it out. "It didn't work out for me, but it did for her. I know she didn't regret having you and Grace."</p><p>Sam reached up and grabbed her head as pain lanced through her skull. She bent forward as the pain radiated out and spread. Jack grabbed her as she began to shake.</p><p>"Carter?"</p><p>She moaned in pain as she slowly collapsed to the floor, with Jack guiding her down. Once she was flailing on the ground, he let her go and picked up the phone. "We need a medical team in guest room three immediately."</p><p>Sam stopped shaking as the medical team arrived. They helped her sit up as they put a blood pressure cuff and oxygen monitor on her. She looked up at Jack with panic on her face. "She's not dead."</p><p>His brow crinkled. "What?"</p><p>"Your Sam. She's not dead. That was a temporal seizure. Those happen only when two of the same person occupy the same reality." Sam's chin was shaking. "She's alive."</p><p>Jack woke Daniel and had him bring Teal'c, Cameron, and Vala to the briefing room. Sam was sitting in a chair looking a bit paler than the last time Daniel had seen her.</p><p>"Jack, Sam, what's going on?" As everyone grabbed a chair Sam began another seizure. "Sam!" Daniel moved around the table to her.</p><p>As the seizure ended, she held up a shaky hand. "I'm ok."</p><p>"That did not look ok."</p><p>She closed her eyes and tried to slow her racing heart. "It's a temporal seizure."</p><p>"A temporal seizure? You mean like when the Sam from the other reality was here?"</p><p>Jack motioned to the seats around the table. "Sit down Daniel."</p><p>"But that doesn't make sense...unless…"</p><p>"Exactly Daniel. Now sit down."</p><p>Everyone took a seat. "Jack, this means Sam's alive."</p><p>"I've got that Daniel. Now we have to figure out where she is."</p><p>Sam put her hands out on the table. "The planet where you fought Fifth."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Fifth left me behind when he ran."</p><p>Jack shook his head. "The Asgard did a full sweep of Orilla. She wasn't there."</p><p>Sam tilted her head. "But Fifth survived?"</p><p>"No, he didn't. His ship was destroyed."</p><p>Sam shook her head, trying to clear the post seizure fog. "In my reality Fifth survived and set up shop on a small planet on the edge of our galaxy. He actually made a replicator that looked like me."</p><p>"Do you know the address for this planet?"</p><p>"Yes." Cameron tore a piece of paper out of a notebook and handed it to her with a pen. She wrote down the six symbols and gave it to Jack.</p><p>"We'll send a MALP at 0600. Everyone get some sleep. If it looks clear, you'll go tomorrow."</p><p>Sam had two seizures during the night and was still groggy when they got back together the next morning. "The MALP data showed a breathable atmosphere but nothing in the immediate vicinity so we sent a UAV. There's a metal structure about two kilometers from the gate."</p><p>"Replicators?"</p><p>"It appears so, yes."</p><p>"Take SGs 3, 5, and 6 with you. Make sure every team has at least two disruptors." He clenched his fists. "Your main goal is the elimination of the Replicator threat but if you find Major Carter bring her home."</p><p>Cameron's face tightened. "Yes, sir."</p><p>Jack wanted to go along but Daniel convinced him that he couldn't risk leaving Grace an orphan. He hated watching them go through the gate without him and his mood made sure nobody would disturb him while they waited on news. Sam stayed in the briefing room, suffering through multiple seizures. It was getting harder for her to stay conscious when they ended. She laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes, trying to abate the headache left by the last seizure.</p><p>"Can I get you anything?" Jack sat down beside her.</p><p>"No." She lifted her head. "Well, actually a diet soda would be good."</p><p>"Never understood how you could stand that stuff."</p><p>"I like the taste."</p><p>"That's what she said too. I tried it a few times but never could get used to it." As he stood up the gate started spinning.</p><p>"Unscheduled off world activation."</p><p>Jack quickly went down the stairs. Sam slowly followed.</p><p>They both watched the kawoosh and waited. "SG-1s IDC, sir."</p><p>"Open the gate." Jack ran down to the gate room as the SG teams walked back through, carrying a stretcher with their Sam on it. She was emaciated but alive.</p><p>When Jack looked up to thank her, he saw the control room was filled with a bright light.</p><p>As the light fades Sam found herself in the control room but the people around her were all wearing civilian clothing and a Prior was standing in the corner.</p><p>"Restrain her." The people closest to Sam followed the Prior's order. "Take her to a cell." This time Sam had left the device in her pocket, but it was taken from her when she was searched. There were four cells in the room they left her in and two of the other cells had occupants, Colonel Reynolds and General O'Neill.</p><p>"Where in the hell did they find you?" Jack grabbed the bars that separated him from her.</p><p>"I'm not your Samantha Carter."</p><p>His eyebrows rose and he looked over his shoulder at Reynolds. "Oh really, who's Samantha Carter are you?"</p><p>"That wasn't exactly what I meant." She sighed. "I'm from another reality."</p><p>"Another reality. Ok, sure. And you came here why?"</p><p>"I don't get to pick where I show up." She tapped her empty pants pocket. "I have an ancients machine that does the picking for me."</p><p>"And it plopped you down here?"</p><p>"Right in front of a Prior. Out of curiosity, why is there a Prior in the control room?"</p><p>"The Ori took over a few years ago. Reynolds and I have been their guests for a few weeks now. They didn't take too kindly to our attempts to assassinate them."</p><p>"How far has their control spread?"</p><p>"Hallowed are the Ori is now trending worldwide."</p><p>"Great." Sam sat down on her cot, still worn out from the seizures in the last reality. "Where am I?" She looked up at Jack. "The me of your reality."</p><p>"Oh, her, right." Jack pursed his lip and glanced at Reynolds who responded with a shrug. "She disappeared with the Prometheus before the Ori were an issue."</p><p>"I see. Where's Daniel?"</p><p>"Oh, Danny boy got himself a sweet gig as the head honcho's lap boy."</p><p>"He's a Prior?"</p><p>"You seem oddly well informed."</p><p>"Our realities seem to have a lot in common."</p><p>"How nice for us." His sarcasm rang clear.</p><p>"Actually, it might be. When was the last time you saw Daniel?"</p><p>"The day they stuck us in here. Why?"</p><p>"We need his help."</p><p>"You're barking up the wrong tree. That boy drank the happy juice a long time ago."</p><p>"Right." Sam collapsed back on the cot and fell asleep, hoping the other her was really dead in this reality so she could be seizure free for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 16 -</p><p>Sam got several hours of sleep before the door to their room opened. Daniel walked in, as pale as she expected and carrying his staff.</p><p>"Hallowed are the Ori."</p><p>"Wrong crowd Daniel."</p><p>"Jack, good to see you still have your wry wit."</p><p>"And you still have a complexion that's far too pale."</p><p>Daniel turned to Sam who had sat up while the two bantered. "I actually came to see you. Your appearance came as quite a surprise."</p><p>"Didn't see her coming Mr. All Powerful?"</p><p>Daniel ignored Jack. "Where have you been all these years and how did you get here?"</p><p>"I'm from an alternate reality. I was brought here by the machine that was taken from me."</p><p>"This?" Daniel pulled it from his pocket.</p><p>"Yes." Sam stood up.</p><p>"Why did you come here?"</p><p>"There's something here I need to fix."</p><p>Daniel gave her a small ironic grin. "And what exactly is that?"</p><p>"Well, you for starters." She waved her hand from Daniel's head to his toes. "And then I want to help you eliminate the Ori."</p><p>"They're too powerful to be eliminated."</p><p>"Not with the help of an ancient."</p><p>"The ancients have been silent for a long time."</p><p>"There's one who will help, and I know where to find him. All you have to do is break us out of here."</p><p>Daniel's eyes narrowed but he left without speaking again. Sam looked over at Jack. "Do you think he'll help?"</p><p>Jack flopped back on his cot. "Not a chance."</p><p>For the next two days meals were delivered but their guards refused to speak with them at all. Jack and Reynolds filled Sam in on what had happened in their reality since she went missing. She gave them few details about her plan to eliminate the Ori, since she assumed they were being monitored and recorded. It was after midnight when Daniel reappeared.</p><p>"We need to go now."</p><p>The locks on their doors popped open. "Daniel?"</p><p>"Now or stay here Jack."</p><p>"Now it is." Jack pushed up off his cot.</p><p>"Do you have the machine I brought with me?" Daniel held it out towards her. Sam took it and stuffed it in her pocket. "The only way to get there is by gate."</p><p>Jack shook his head. "There's no way we're getting through the gate without being followed."</p><p>"Just trust me and come on." Daniel led them out to a cloaked puddle jumper. "You can fly us out of here, right Jack?"</p><p>"Where are we headed?" All eyes turned to Sam. "Somewhere with an unguarded gate."</p><p>She took the co-pilot's seat while Daniel gave her a set of coordinates. "That planet should be Ori free."</p><p>Jack put in the coordinates. "We can be there in sixty-four hours." Jack looked around the ship, accepting their silent nods, before taking off. The Ori ship in orbit over Earth did not fire at them and they were on their way without resistance. Once they were out of the solar system Jack set it on autopilot.</p><p>Jack turned his chair to look back at Daniel, who was sitting behind Sam. "Why are you doing this?"</p><p>"Because I thought this might be our last chance to get rid of the Ori."</p><p>"Now you want to get rid of them." Jack waved his hands in circles. "You're one of them."</p><p>"I didn't have a choice Jack. By letting Adria change me I earned a certain level of trust, which has helped me stop her from annihilating Earth."</p><p>"Oh right, so you've been on our side the whole time."</p><p>"Yes, Jack! I have!"</p><p>Sam reached out between them. "He was only pretending to be a Prior in my reality. That's why I asked about him."</p><p>Jack shook his head. "You should have done something long ago."</p><p>"I've been doing stuff all along. Me doing stuff is why you're still alive. I just couldn't make a big move…" He looked at Sam."...until now."</p><p>All eyes turned to Sam. "So, where are we headed and what's your plan?"</p><p>"Merlin was an Ancient."</p><p>Daniel's head tilted. "Merlin as in Arthur and the roundtable."</p><p>Sam nodded. "That's the one. He's in stasis. We just have to get to him." She twitched. "We can help him build the anti-Ori machine and then send it through to the Ori galaxy."</p><p>Jack held his hands up. "Whoa, Whoa. Get it to the Ori galaxy? The only way there is the super gate, which is damn well guarded."</p><p>"I wondered about that."</p><p>"Why can't we just use it here?"</p><p>"If we used it here it would wipe out the Ancients and leave the Ori alone."</p><p>Daniel grimaced. "That would be bad. Although the Ancients haven't gotten directly involved the Ori haven't done more because they're afraid the Ancients will get involved. If the Ancients disappeared the Ori would make things much worse in this galaxy."</p><p>"So, the super gate it is. Good to know this will be easy." Jack got up and went to the back of the ship and fished out a bottle of soda. "Seriously Daniel, you couldn't round up any beer."</p><p>They took watch in pairs, just to make sure they could each keep the other awake. Sam also suspected Jack didn't trust her or Daniel. Daniel and Reynolds were up front while Sam and Jack laid down on the benches in the back. Sam shifted from her back to her side, trying to get comfortable.</p><p>"Having trouble sleeping?" Jack looked over at her.</p><p>"Just a bit. Sorry if I'm bothering you."</p><p>"You're not. It reminds me of her. She usually had a hard time turning her brain off at night. The only time she could fall straight asleep was if we'd hiked more than ten kilometers that day."</p><p>"You know her sleeping patterns well."</p><p>"We shared the same tent for years."</p><p>"Were you in a relationship?"</p><p>"No, that would have been against the regulations."</p><p>Sam squinted. "But you both knew you had feelings for each other?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Did you ever talk about it?"</p><p>"Nope, not much point in it really." He sighed and rolled onto his side so he could look at her. "If she'd survived there wouldn't be any rules against it now." He tucked his arm under his head. "How about you and your Jack?"</p><p>"We're together now. It took us a while to work out our careers though."</p><p>He glanced at her hands. "Are you married?"</p><p>Sam snickered. "No, that hasn't really come up."</p><p>"I see." She could hear the doubt in his voice and felt the need to defend her relationship.</p><p>"We've been apart most of the time we've been together. He's been in D.C. while I've been commanding Atlantis or the Hammond. He retired just before I started moving between realities. He was about to move back to Colorado Springs."</p><p>"You were finally going to be able to live together?"</p><p>"We were discussing it."</p><p>"Discussing it?"</p><p>Sam winced. "I'd offered to let him move in with me, but he didn't jump at the idea."</p><p>"Still have that cute little place near downtown?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Jack shook his head. "I'd feel cramped in that place. Have you thought about getting something together, something with a big backyard and nice view at night?"</p><p>Sam grinned. "I should have thought of that."</p><p>"Well, now when you get home you can look together."</p><p>"I've been wondering about that."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"Going home. I assume all these realities are moving forward in time at about the same rate."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"That means I've been gone for months."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Things can change in that amount of time."</p><p>"I'm sure some things will have changed." Jack rolled over onto his back. "But some things will never change, no matter how long it's been."</p><p>Sam's heart broke for him and it made her nostalgic to get home. She tried not to focus too much on missing him, missing all her friends, but as she laid on the bench that was all she could think about.</p><p>When they got to the planet Jack flew over and confirmed it was Ori free. Jack landed close to the gate in a thicket where they could leave the cloaked ship. Sam dialed the address and led them through town, following the route she remembered until they got to the cave. Luckily once Sam told Daniel the dragon's name was Morgan LeFey in Ancient he knew how to say it.</p><p>The cave was just as Sam remembered. Sam walked over to Merlin. "Jack?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Walk over there near the memory machine but don't get too close."</p><p>"I know enough to stay away from that thing." Jack moved near the opposite wall.</p><p>The stasis pod lit up and Sam and Reynolds caught Merlin as he fell out. "Lay him down over there." She lifted his feet. "He just needs to rest for a few minutes."</p><p>All four of them just stared at the old man until his eyes fluttered. Sam sat on the edge of the platform and held his hands. "Merlin?"</p><p>He looked at her and his face brightened. "Gweneviere."</p><p>"Not exactly. That was a while ago. You've been in stasis. We're here to get your help defeating the Ori."</p><p>"The Ori." He started sitting up so Sam put her arm behind his shoulders and gave him some support. "The others never stopped them?"</p><p>"No, and now they've made it to this galaxy."</p><p>"You sought me out for help?"</p><p>"Yes, you know how to make a machine that can eliminate the Ori and free us."</p><p>He stood on wobbly legs. "Yes, I do." He moved to the machine in the wall and looked into it. An hour later he stumbled back from the wall. "I need to rest."</p><p>Sam helped him sit down and sat beside him. "You aren't going to be able to finish it, but we can if you give us the information."</p><p>He reached out and held her hand. "I think you might be able to, with guidance." He looked into her eyes. "Help me back up." She supported him as he looked into the machine again. When he fell back unconscious Reynolds helped her lay him back down. As soon as his eyes closed, he glowed and disappeared. As the room got over the shock of seeing Merlin disappear Sam turned towards the machine and stepped closer to it.</p><p>Jack reached out and grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>"He downloaded the information we need to finish the machine."</p><p>Jack shook his head. "There aren't any Asgard around to fix you."</p><p>"It still has to be done."</p><p>"I know." He turned around and stepped into the machine, letting it grab his head. He slumped to the ground when it released him.</p><p>"Damn it, Jack." Daniel reached down and checked his pulse. "If you would have just given me a second, I could have explained that the changes Adria made to me would have allowed me to handle this better than you."</p><p>Jack huffed as Sam and Daniel helped him stand up and moved him to a chair.</p><p>"Let me guess, you don't trust me to build it, do you?"</p><p>"Nope." Jack looked over at the machine and pushed himself out of the chair. "Now give me a little time." Jack put his head back into the machine and the building platform began to glow again. It took a couple sessions, but Jack finished the machine in less than four hours.</p><p>"Is that it?" Daniel looked at it.</p><p>"Almost." Jack sat down. "There's a gem that we need. A red one. It's pretty big." Jack shook his head. "I have no idea where to get it."</p><p>Daniel sighed. "I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 17 -</p><p>They packaged the machine up, took it through the gate and made their way back to the cloaked ship. Jack took off and pointed them back towards Earth. "You're sure she's got it?"</p><p>"No doubts." Daniel crossed his arms. "I've seen it several times." He closed his eyes. "I can get it."</p><p>"And then?"</p><p>Daniel slowly opened his eyes. "'Adria and the gem are currently in the Ori galaxy. I'll take the machine with me. Once I get the gem it will be easy to activate it."</p><p>Jack snorted. "There's no way I'm letting you take our one hope with you."</p><p>"You still don't trust me."</p><p>"Not as far as I can throw you."</p><p>"You are welcome to come along but you'll have to pretend to be a prisoner."</p><p>"Of course I will." Jack stood up from the pilot's chair and moved to the back. "I'll think about it."</p><p>Sam followed him to the back. "Do you have another idea about how to get the gem and get the machine to the Ori galaxy?"</p><p>Jack grimaced. "Not yet."</p><p>"Your trust in him is so low you're willing to let yourself be taken prisoner?"</p><p>Jack rubbed his hands through his hair. "Maybe."</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>He put a hand up. "Don't." He looked at her despair. "It isn't the same for me here. I don't have a reason to not go and there are millions of reasons to go."</p><p>She sat beside him and laid her hand over his. "She loved you. She worked hard to hide it because she was worried if someone could tell it would hurt you both, but she loved you."</p><p>Jack just nodded. "I hope she knew I felt the same way."</p><p>"She did." Sam knew she was lying, remembering her own internal debate while on the Prometheus. It wasn't so much that she had questioned his interest in her, but she had been unsure they would ever be able to work out a relationship. She had given up on him while working through her concussion. Maybe his Sam hadn't given up on him. Was that what had prevented her from realizing how she could free the ship? Sam knew something different had happened that had resulted in her not making it home. She still regretted giving up on Jack and almost marrying Pete, but as she sat here with this Jack she was left wondering if even her mistakes had mattered. She squeezed his hand. "She'd want you to live."</p><p>He shook his head. "She'd want me to save Earth...again." He gave her a tight grin. "It's what we did."</p><p>"That seems to hold true in every alternate universe I visit."</p><p>He looked over at her. "Were we together in those universes?"</p><p>"We were in some and not in others."</p><p>He nodded. "Too bad we can't always get our crap together." He looked into her eyes. "I'm glad you made it work."</p><p>"So am I."</p><p>They all used the trip back to sleep in shifts. Jack landed just outside Cheyenne Mountain, letting Reynolds and Sam hide in the cloaked ship in the woods while Daniel brought Jack back to the mountain, claiming to have captured him after he escaped. Once Jack had been transported to Daniel's ship Daniel came back to the cloaked ship and got the machine.</p><p>"Be careful Daniel. She can see what's in your head."</p><p>"I've had a lot of practice keeping small pieces of myself hidden from her."</p><p>Sam opened her arms and Daniel leaned into her for a hug. "Good luck Daniel. Don't forget to get to the Ark of Truth once you eliminate the Ori. That's the only way to stop the Priors."</p><p>He leaned back "Jack and I know. You've walked us through it a million times. What are you going to do while we're gone?"</p><p>"Wait here and if it doesn't work come up with a plan B."</p><p>Sam reassured Reynolds that she was fine hiding in the woods on her own, so he left to find his family after two days of waiting. Each morning before the sun rose Sam hiked up to a vantage point that allowed her to monitor who was going in and out of the mountain. She was trying to come up with a plan B, which started with making contact with the resistance Jack and Reynolds worked with. Before he left Reynolds told her where she could find him. She only had a couple days of food left and was wondering if it was time to start tracking Reynolds down when she noticed the Ori soldiers congregating in front of the mountain, something she hadn't seen over the last few days. Several Priors showed up, but their arrival did not seem to calm the soldiers. Sam was watching through a pair of binoculars when everything around her was enveloped in a bright white light. Her last thought as she switched realities was they must have succeeded.</p><p>As the light faded Sam refocused her binoculars on the mountain's entrance. The priors and Ori soldiers were gone but there also weren't any Air Force personnel out front. She decided it would be best to watch the mountain until she had a better feel for what was going on in this reality. As the sun set, she headed back to the ship, only a little surprised to find it was gone. She was glad she'd kept most of her supplies with her. She sat back against a tree and rested as darkness enveloped her. She was drifting in and out of sleep when the sound of a cracking twig heightened her awareness. She slowed her breathing and listened intently, hearing a noise to her right. Sam reached for her handgun and let out a slow breath. Sam looked around the trunk of the tree and knew as soon as she saw the long white hair that she was in trouble. She pulled back and looked down the slope then back around the tree. The wraith was moving away from her, so she decided to stay put, which went against all her instincts. Her muscles stayed tense, even as the sounds disappeared.</p><p>Sam waited fifteen minutes, checking her watch twice just to be sure, before heading up the mountain. She found an access point and used a small charge to open the metal lid. She looked around her one more time before levering over the edge and closing the lid. The climb down was long and she had to rest several times. She couldn't help but remember how much easier this was fifteen years ago. Maybe it was time for her to be riding a desk. She went down to level 26, knowing she had to get to the control room in order to access the gate. She slowly opened the access door, thankful to find the hallway empty. The mountain seemed to be on emergency power, with only green lighting in the halls. Sam stuck close to the walls as she moved. She knew the mountain well and hid each time she heard movement, avoiding two wraith.</p><p>She quietly moved into the control room from the upper access through the General's office. She double zatted the two wraith between her and the base computer. She hated to do it, but she had to sit the zat beside the keyboard as she sat down. She knew her time was limited but she had spent years planning for just this moment. She keyed in a quick sequence and the security doors slammed shut, leaving the gate room only accessible to someone with her commands. The gate began to spin as Sam grabbed the zat and ran down the steps, closing the last blast door behind her. As soon as the gate finished kawooshing Sam ran through, hoping her planet pick was safe in this reality too.</p><p>Sam ran out of the gate at the delta site with her zat held in front of her ready to be attacked. She spun quickly, checking the immediate vicinity. She finished checking around her as the light from the gate vanished. Sam headed toward the delta installation just past the tree line. She slowly opened the door that was half hanging off the hinges. She pulled out a flashlight as she entered the dark building. She carefully searched, finding a few tools, broken electronic equipment, some medical supplies, and a few MREs. It looked like this place had been abandoned quickly. Once Sam made sure the building was empty, she opened one of the MREs and had a quick dinner. She was exhausted and decided to curl up on a cot in a room with the door barricaded.</p><p>When she woke, she made sure the building was still empty before she had a quick breakfast and started trying to rebuild the delta site emergency transponder. She needed a way to make contact with any SG teams still out there. She spent most of the day piecing together the transponder. She knew she was painting a target on herself, but she wasn't sure what other option she had. She moved the transponder to the clearing around the gate and hooked it up to the DHD power supply. That meant she couldn't use the gate to dial out, but since she didn't know a safe place to go she decided the transponder was a better bet. She went back inside the building, knowing that was a more defensible position than the clearing when her signal got attention.</p><p>She amused herself by working on the station's power and making regular rounds to check the building perimeter over the next two days. On day three four airmen transported down into the clearing. They unhooked the transponder and moved towards the delta site building. She saw them coming and decided her best choice was to walk out with her hands up. All four of them pointed their weapons at her but they lowered them as she calmly walked out the main door.</p><p>"Hi, Colonel." Sam kept her hands above her head as the men looked her over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choices Matter</p><p>Chapter 18 -</p><p>Colonel Reynolds reached up and toggled his radio. "Sir, we've located Colonel...well I think it's Colonel Carter."</p><p>"Sorry, Colonel, but can you repeat that?"</p><p>Sam's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice.</p><p>"I know it doesn't make sense, but I swear it looks like Colonel Carter."</p><p>Sam gave him a warm smile. "I am Samantha Carter, just not the one you think I am."</p><p>Reynolds kept his radio open so the ship could hear him talking to her. "You get that doesn't make any sense, right?"</p><p>"I can explain. Here or…" Sam pointed up, "Or up there?"</p><p>"Sensors say we're about to have company. Get her up here and let's go."</p><p>Reynolds moved closer to Sam as the transporter grabbed them all. She looked around at the ship interior, recognizing her former command station. "We're on the Hammond."</p><p>Reynold's eyebrows rose. "Good guess."</p><p>Sam smiled and shook her head. "It wasn't a guess. I commanded the Hammond for several years. I spent more time here than my house."</p><p>Reynolds pursed his lips. "Sure you did." He gave her a polite smile as he handed his P-90 to one of his team members. He swung his left hand out in front of himself while his fight hand tapped the handgun still strapped to his leg. "This way and don't try anything funny."</p><p>Sam put her hands palm out in front of her chest. "Nothing funny. Got it."</p><p>He led her to her old room and opened the door, stepping to the side. Sam walked around him and went into the room, smiling when she saw the familiar silver hair.</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>He turned towards her as his eyes narrowed and his face tensed. "How did you get off the Odyssey and where's the rest of SG-1?"</p><p>"The Odyssey?"</p><p>"General O'Neill to the bridge." Jack glared at the speaker.</p><p>"You go with Reynolds. I'll find you once we get away from the Wraith."</p><p>"The Wraith."</p><p>"Friends of yours?"</p><p>"We've met but we're definitely not friends."</p><p>He moved her out the door. "That's a point in your favor." He turned to head to the bridge as Reynolds stepped forward.</p><p>"How about I show you to your fine accommodations."</p><p>"You mean the brig."</p><p>"Still smart as ever."</p><p>"Any chance we can pick up a snack on the way?" He was about to answer when the ship was rocked by a large blast. They were both thrown into the wall. Alarms began to blare. "I can help." Her eyes pleaded with him.</p><p>It only took him a moment to decide. "Come on." He led her to the bridge as the ship was rocked by another hit.</p><p>"Sir, the hyperdrive won't engage and I don't know why." The major looked miserable as he stared at the screen.</p><p>"Get it fixed NOW!" Jack was yelling at the whole bridge.</p><p>Sam stepped forward. "May I?"</p><p>Jack looked over at her as they were hit by another blast. She fell against a console as he was tossed against the command chair. "Yes, yes, just fix it."</p><p>Sam nudged the major out of the way. Reyonlds stayed close and watched what she was doing over her shoulder.</p><p>"Shields down to 25%, sir."</p><p>"Damn it. Get us out of here Carter."</p><p>"Almost." She typed in more code and hit enter. "Go!"</p><p>"You heard her. Go!"</p><p>Sam grabbed the console as the ship took off.</p><p>"Damage report." Jack sat down in the command chair.</p><p>"There's a hull breach on level 12 aft." The captain was continuing to move through screens. "We took multiple impacts. Infirmary is reporting twelve serious injuries and numerous minor contusions."</p><p>"Lamb can handle it." Jack looked over at Sam and Reynolds. "Drop us out of hyperspace and pick a new set of coordinates."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We have to be sure we weren't followed. Now shut down the hyperdrive."</p><p>Sam nodded and turned back to her console. The ship jerked as she dropped them out of hyperspace. "Any preferences about where we go?"</p><p>Jack looked down at the Captain beside him. "Try the delta quadrant again. We haven't been there in a while."</p><p>She typed in some coordinates. "Done, sir."</p><p>"Then go." The ship took off again.</p><p>Jack stood up. "Major, you have the bridge. Carter, with me."</p><p>"Yes, sir." The amusement in her voice surprised him. He had no idea that saying yes sir to him again had made her giggle inside.</p><p>Sam followed Jack back to his quarters. Reynolds stayed on their six. Jack opened the door and looked behind him as they arrived. "Dismissed Colonel."</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>"I didn't stutter."</p><p>"Yes, Sir." Reynolds looked at Sam before turning and heading down the hall.</p><p>Jack glanced over his shoulder at her. "Come on in." He got two glasses out of a drawer and pulled out a small flask of brandy. He slid one over in front of her as he threw his back. "Enjoy it, there's not much more left."</p><p>Sam picked up the glass and tilted it before swallowing it. "That's pretty good."</p><p>"Yeah, you gave it to me for my birthday."</p><p>Sam gave him a small grin. "I gave one to my Jack as well."</p><p>"Your Jack?"</p><p>"I'm not your Carter."</p><p>"Care to explain who you are and how you got here?"</p><p>"There's a machine in my pack that's been moving me through different alternate realities. This is my fifth and hopefully last reality before I can get home."</p><p>"Not a mirror this time?"</p><p>Sam shook her head. "No, it's much smaller than the mirror and I don't have a way to control it. I just jump realities when it decides it's time." Sam winced. "Well, actually, so far in each reality there's been something I had to fix before I could leave."</p><p>"Fix?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Any guesses what you'll be fixing here?"</p><p>"A pretty darn good one. My reality doesn't have any wraith in this galaxy."</p><p>Jack's brow wrinkled. "Really? You're here to eliminate the wraith? You're just gonna show up and save us all?"</p><p>"Perhaps we should back up a bit. It would help me to figure out when this reality split from my own."</p><p>"Split?"</p><p>"Every time a choice is made two realities are created."</p><p>"That's...that's a lot."</p><p>"Infinite really."</p><p>Jack stood up and moved to the window. He watched the streaks outside the window. "One obvious difference is you're dead in this reality."</p><p>Sam shuddered. "How? How did she die?"</p><p>"She died when the Odyssey blew up." Jack's jaw shifted from side to side.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>Jack rolled his shoulders. "So was I." The sadness rolled off him. She realized as she watched him that he had lost them all, not just her.</p><p>"So how did the Ori get a stronghold here?"</p><p>He looked over his shoulder. "They came through the Pegasus gate bridge."</p><p>"They tried it in my reality but Teal'c and Ronan were in quarantine on the midway station and they managed to stop the invasion."</p><p>"Ronon and Teal'c together?"</p><p>She snickered. "Yeah, I'd asked Teal'c to come to Atlantis to prepare Ronon for his IOA interview."</p><p>"Did they get along?"</p><p>"Not at first, but they were best buddies after kicking wraith ass together."</p><p>"You were stationed in Atlantis?"</p><p>"For a year, yes."</p><p>"Then?"</p><p>Sam gave him a megawatt smile. "I assumed command of the Hammond."</p><p>"My ship?"</p><p>"It was my ship for years." She stood up and moved over next to him at the window. "I always found this view hypnotic too."</p><p>He turned back to the window. "So, what's the magic bullet that gets rid of these guys?"</p><p>"I don't know." Sam sighed. She glanced over at him. "But I'll work on figuring it out. Did Colonel Sheppard end up here?"</p><p>"No. He's still in Atlantis. They've managed to keep control of the city even though the wraith have been relentlessly attacking them. They were able to snag a ZPM, so they moved the city a couple times, kinda keeping it off the radar."</p><p>"That's where I need to go."</p><p>Jack grinned. "Right, I'm just supposed to take you to Pegasus. It's not like that's just around the corner."</p><p>"You've got something better to do?"</p><p>"Dr. Becket never finished the gene therapy." Sam looked up at Reynolds.</p><p>"Gene therapy?"</p><p>"It had the potential to stop the wraith from feeding off biological energy."</p><p>"That would kill them?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No, but we'd be less appetizing."</p><p>"Less appetizing is good."</p><p>"I need to see General O'Neill."</p><p>"Enter." Jack didn't look up as she walked into his quarters.</p><p>"I have an idea."</p><p>"I heard." He put his pen down. "You're very insistent about going to Atlantis."</p><p>"It's the key to eliminating the wraith as a threat. Based on what I've read they still have Dr. Beckett in stasis."</p><p>Jack looked up. "They do and if they release him he'll probably die."</p><p>"He might, but he also knows how to eliminate the wraith's need to feed on our energy."</p><p>"Right." Jack pushed up and walked around his desk. He sat on the edge of the desk and looked at her. "It will take us three weeks to get there."</p><p>"When do we leave?"</p><p>"A few hours ago."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I approved your plan when Reynolds told me about it."</p><p>"Well that's...that's great. Thank you." She looked down at her feet, suddenly uncomfortable. "In that case…"</p><p>"Why are you here?"</p><p>"Yes. I mean you haven't seemed interested in being around me since I got here and now you've asked me here for basically no reason."</p><p>"I hoped you would join me for dinner."</p><p>Sam looked over at the small table that had been placed near the window. There were two glasses on the table but nothing else. "Ummmm...sure. That would be nice."</p><p>Jack reached behind him and picked up a phone. "Sergeant, please bring dinner at your convenience." He put the phone down and looked back up at Sam. "It probably won't take them long." He moved over and pulled out a chair.</p><p>She walked over and sat as he helped her scoot the chair closer to the table. "Thank you."</p><p>He walked around and sat across from her as the door to his room opened and a sergeant brought in a tray of food. He sat the tray on the table and sat a bowl of soup in front of each of them.</p><p>"Thank you, Sergeant."</p><p>"Will there be anything else, sir?"</p><p>"Not at this time."</p><p>The sergeant quickly left as Sam blew on the first spoonful of soup. She sipped the first spoonful. "Mmmmm. Mushroom?"</p><p>"Good guess. We've had a great deal of success growing mushrooms so they're a staple of most meals."</p><p>"So, you do have to grow your own food on board."</p><p>"We grow as much as we can since that helps us stay self-sufficient, but we trade when possible, especially for meat."</p><p>"No cows running around on board?"</p><p>The corner of Jack's mouth twitched. "It was suggested. There was discussion over how we could use the manure to help with the tomatoes."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my God! You're using human manure, aren't you?"</p><p>His lips pressed into a tight line. "It's best if you put that out of your mind."</p><p>"Easier said than done."</p><p>He grinned at the look of disgust on her face. "We both know you've eaten worse."</p><p>"That grey stuff on the prison planet."</p><p>"You say that like we've only been on one prison planet."</p><p>"Good point." She grinned. "The one with Lanea. When that stuff came through the gate it made me gag."</p><p>Jack's upper lip curled up. "Thankfully it only tasted almost as bad as it smelled. I still never understood why the top stuff tasted better."</p><p>"That was one question I never felt inclined to answer." She put her spoon back in her empty bowl. "Are there survivors on Earth?"</p><p>"Plenty, I hope. We evacuated thousands onto ships, thanks to the free jaffa and Tokra. The wraith took over the whole SGC, making escape through the gate impossible." He put his spoon down as well. "They fought hard though."</p><p>"Do you know how many are still alive on Earth?"</p><p>He shook his head. "We haven't been back in two years. Last time we tried there were too many wraith cruisers around Earth."</p><p>"There were certainly plenty of Wraith around the mountain. Thankfully, there weren't too many in the control room."</p><p>"Yes, your report about your escape was an interesting read."</p><p>"An interesting read?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My Jack hated reading reports."</p><p>"Hating something and not doing it are two different things." A knock on the door interrupted them. "Come in." Two airmen brought in trays this time. They placed plates in front of Sam and Jack, picked up their bowls, and topped off their teas. "Thank you." They both left.</p><p>Jack looked back at Sam. "Is it hard to believe I'm mostly a vegetarian now?"</p><p>Sam gave him a half grin. "I know that didn't happen willingly."</p><p>"There might have been some kicking and screaming."</p><p>"Might?" Her eyes sparkled.</p><p>"In your report you estimated that our realities split when my Carter didn't get off the Odyssey."</p><p>"Yes, Colonel Reynolds and I compared our memories and that seemed like the most likely point of departure."</p><p>"What did you do that she didn't?"</p><p>Sam swallowed her asparagus before laying her fork down. "I don't actually know. In my reality, my memories of what took place were erased when time was backed up about 50 years. Teal'c knew what happened but he didn't want to influence our new future so he wouldn't tell us. All I know is I downloaded a program that let me quickly disconnect the Asgard computer from the ship so we could escape before being blown up."</p><p>"And she didn't do that?"</p><p>Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what decisions I made, let alone what she did differently."</p><p>"Right." Jack looked out the window. "But that means up until she got on that ship our realities were the same."</p><p>"Correct." She felt her stomach clench, thinking about the night before she left.</p><p>"Did you work it out?"</p><p>"We did." She sighed. "I wondered what it felt like spending fifty years regretting the last words I said to him. Teal'c wouldn't tell me what or even if I confided in him but I'm sure I did." She picked up her glass but sat it back down without taking a drink. Her bottom lip trembled. "I regretted it the moment I walked out the door. I should have turned around immediately."</p><p>"We were both too stubborn. If you'd walked back in, we would have just started fighting again."</p><p>"Maybe." She reached across the table and put her hands on his. "And maybe we would have been honest and said we were fighting because we were both scared."</p><p>"Scared?"</p><p>"Now I know you pushed me to leave because you knew it was the best thing for my career."</p><p>"But then?"</p><p>"I thought you were done with me."</p><p>"Done with you? Never."</p><p>She looked down as he squeezed her hand. "I kept waiting for you to grow tired of me."</p><p>"And I wondered what you saw in a dumb old man like me." His free hand reached across the table and lifted her chin. "Are we more confident in our relationship now?"</p><p>Sam shook her head. "I don't know."</p><p>He let go of her chin. "How come we don't learn?"</p><p>Her soft smile showed regret. "I don't know."</p><p>The next knock found them eating in subdued silence. The airmen took their plates and delivered two slices of chocolate cake.</p><p>"This is delicious."</p><p>"It's a fair substitute for the real thing."</p><p>"The real thing?"</p><p>"The geeks came up with this faux chocolate." He wrinkled his nose. "It's close." He slowly chewed. "So, you are still seeing him?"</p><p>"We were still dating when I left."</p><p>"How long ago was that?"</p><p>"It's been over five months, assuming I'm moving through time at the same rate as my reality."</p><p>"Five months isn't that long."</p><p>A puff of air escaped Sam's nose. "Right."</p><p>Jack tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "You think he'd be unfaithful?"</p><p>"I wouldn't blame him if he was. For all he knows I'm dead."</p><p>He closed his eyes. "I don't think you understand how he really feels." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's been years and I still feel the same."</p><p>Sam bit her upper lip. "That's a lot longer than one hundred days."</p><p>His eyes widened. "That's what has you worried. After all this time you're still thinking about Edora?" He shook his head. "That was so long ago, and we weren't in a relationship."</p><p>"I know." Sam shook her head. "I know."</p><p>"Yet you're still thinking about it." Jack put his fork down. "How can he win if you're always thinking he could leave you at any second?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"I never knew you were so insecure about us...about me."</p><p>Tears sparkled in her eyes. "It's not like I'm any good at relationships."</p><p>Realization dawned on him. "You're insecure about yourself, not him. There's nothing he can do to convince you, is there?"</p><p>Her chin was trembling as a tear escaped her eyes. "I don't know."</p><p>"You love him."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"But you aren't sure that's enough."</p><p>She dropped her head and looked down at her lap. "I don't know."</p><p>"I'm not sure I've ever heard you say that so many times in a row."</p><p>"What?" She looked up at him in confusion.</p><p>"I didn't know that I don't know was even in your vocabulary."</p><p>Sam grunted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19 -</p><p>Jack invited her for dinner every night after that. It was easy to relax with him, since he was so much like her Jack. The main reminder that she wasn't home was the vegetarian meals, especially since that meant no blue jello. Most nights their conversation stayed light, but a couple times memories led them into topics that made it hard to sleep afterwards. Tonight was one of those nights. When Sam woke, covered in a cold sweat, she was twisted in her sheet. She'd been getting whipped by Turgen, but this time Hanson had been standing with him telling her that she was unworthy of love. As she struggled to get her breathing under control, she knew her mind was dredging up these moments from her past because they'd spent dinner talking about how much they had all changed over that first year. Although they had laughed about her brave talk that first day in the conference room, they had also talked about how hard it was to face off against Turgan and stand up to her former fiancé.</p><p>Sam was determined to have a less disturbing evening after waking twice the night before, so she decided to direct the conversation to some of their happier moments.</p><p>"Do you remember when Daniel fell in that purple creek and it stained his face and hands since they weren't covered?"</p><p>"It took nearly two weeks to wear off."</p><p>"And for the first two days he left fingerprints every time he touched something."</p><p>"Including Janet."</p><p>"Jack!"</p><p>"What? Are we still pretending that didn't happen?"</p><p>"She was so embarrassed when I saw those purple spots on her thigh that night when I dropped Cassie off after dinner."</p><p>"They kept that relationship darn quiet."</p><p>"Which is probably why they both thought we got together much earlier than we did."</p><p>"They did?"</p><p>"Cassie told me later that Janet was convinced we'd been together since we got our memories back after the ice planet."</p><p>"If only."</p><p>"Do you think we could have stayed professional if we had?"</p><p>"We managed it after. You kept siring me like there was no tomorrow."</p><p>She giggled. "I might have even said sir more after we started dating, just to try and throw everyone off."</p><p>"Then there was my other favorite phrase...with all due respect. You know every time you said it, we all knew we were about to get schooled."</p><p>"I always tried to be polite as I told you why you were wrong."</p><p>"And I always knew it was best to listen, especially when you started with all due respect sir."</p><p>"Well, most of the time."</p><p>One eyebrow rose. "Most of the time?"</p><p>"You almost sold your kidney on 432."</p><p>"That was a total misunderstanding."</p><p>"Yep, because you weren't listening."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you left off the with all due respect part that time."</p><p>"Maybe, but you still should have listened." She stabbed a mushroom and lifted it up towards her mouth. "You also could have avoided that scar on your right butt cheek if you'd listened to me."</p><p>"Now you're playing dirty." Sam giggled at him as she ate her mushroom. "Like you did when those kids challenged you mudball, isn't that what it was called?"</p><p>"I won too."</p><p>"And you were absolutely filthy. I swear you took five showers before you found all that mud."</p><p>"You were counting?" He shrugged. "What surprised you the most about her?"</p><p>His eyes twinkled. "I knew she had an inner daredevil, I mean all pilots do and she'd been on the astronaut pathway for a while, but she seemed so restrained at work that when we started spending time alone together her need to be a bit wild surprised me." His eyes bored into hers. "I also loved the screaming. I was surprised by it, but I loved it."</p><p>"The screaming?" Sam cocked her head to one side in confusion.</p><p>"Yeah, when we had sex."</p><p>He watched the blush crawl up her neck and along her cheeks. "Oh."</p><p>"It was an absolutely beautiful sound and she couldn't control it. Scared the hell out of Daniel once when he fell asleep on the sofa after a late dinner."</p><p>Sam put her hand on her face. "Oh God I remember that. There was no hiding our relationship after that."</p><p>"It was time to stop hiding anyway."</p><p>"There were more subtle ways to do it."</p><p>"Teal'c had known for a while."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Jack shrugged. "He was insightful."</p><p>"That he was." Sam bit her lip and looked down. "I'm sorry you lost them all."</p><p>"So am I." He reached out for her hand. "You've been on your own for a while now too."</p><p>She shook her head. "Not really, I've had you in every reality." She squeezed his hand.</p><p>When they got to Atlantis, they found Beckett was still in stasis. Jack ordered that he be released, and Sam helped Dr. Keller stabilize him. Once he was moving Sam explained that he needed to finish his virus research. She told him as much as she remembered and helped him and Dr. Keller. Once they had a working prototype Jack took them out to a Wraith ship. Sheppard helped them infiltrate the ship and release the virus, which was just as successful as they had hoped. About ten percent of the wraith died when exposed and the rest screamed as their anatomy and physiology were quickly altered.</p><p>"Can you make it more lethal?"</p><p>Dr. Beckett turned to Woolsey in shock. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"Absolutely serious. Even without feeding on our energy there are still a lot of them, and they will still be deadly fighters."</p><p>Jack waved his hand towards Woolsey. "The man has a point, although I hate to admit it."</p><p>Beckett shook his head. "If I alter the virus it might lose its ability to alter them."</p><p>"Can't afford that. We need to be able to mass produce it."</p><p>"I will get your infirmary everything they need."</p><p>On the trip back Sam spent most of her time helping produce virus. She also made multiple chips and crystals that contained the information the Jaffa and Tokra needed if they were going to help make or deliver the virus.</p><p>"Sam." He gently laid his fingers on her shoulder.</p><p>"Hmmm. Oh, Jack. Hey."</p><p>"Dinner?"</p><p>Sam looked down at her watch. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She looked down at the bench in front of her. "Ten minutes?"</p><p>"A real ten minutes or a busy Sam Carter ten minutes?"</p><p>"A real ten minutes." Her eyes crinkled as she smiled.</p><p>Twenty minutes later when she got to Jack's quarters her soup and her dinner plate were sitting on her side of the table. Jack's plate was half empty.</p><p>"I am so sorry Jack. It took longer than I expected and…"</p><p>"You beat the Sam Carter ten minutes."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"A Sam Carter ten minutes is always at least thirty minutes."</p><p>She took her seat. "This looks delicious."</p><p>"Glad you think so."</p><p>She quickly ate her soup and started on her broccoli rice. "I have a favor to ask."</p><p>"Ask away."</p><p>"Can we start virus deployment on Earth?"</p><p>"Right to the heart of the dragon huh?"</p><p>"If this works, I'll probably be moved back to my reality. So far where I appear in the next reality is based where I am in the current reality."</p><p>"You'd rather not appear in space?" He sighed. "You don't just want Earth, you want the SGC don't you?"</p><p>She lowered her eyes for a moment and then looked back up. "That would be my preference."</p><p>"As you wish." He reached across the table and wrapped his hand around hers. "I'll miss you." She opened her mouth to answer but he held his free hand up. "Don't. I know it isn't the same for you." He gave her a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You're going home to him."</p><p>0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0</p><p>"We've made thirty large canisters, enough to cover most of North America. We also made ten smaller canisters. They can be used on ships or inside buildings."</p><p>"Such as the SGC." Jack looked over at Sam.</p><p>"Yes, sir." She bit back her grin as she fell back into an old habit. "As a matter of fact, that's a key part of the plan we've outlined."</p><p>Sam was about to leave her quarters and head to the cargo bay to meet the rest of the incursion team when there was a knock on her door.</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>"Hey. I ummmm…."</p><p>Sam stepped back. "I was about to leave."</p><p>"I know. I wanted to see you first." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Good work on those transporters. You sure they'll penetrate the Wraith shields?"</p><p>"I can't say I'm positive, but I think there's a darn good chance."</p><p>"You've helped us come up with a good plan too. I think it just might work."</p><p>"So do I." The sadness in her eyes tore at him.</p><p>He reached out and cupped her face. "Sam." She swallowed as he stepped well into her personal space. "I wanted one more goodbye." He leaned into her slowly, ready for her to pull away. When her eyes closed and her head tilted, he closed the small gap and gently pressed his lips to hers.</p><p>When they dropped out of hyperspace in Earth's orbit, they transported canisters to the three Wraith ships also in orbit. Sam joined ten airmen who were transported directly into the SGC. Her team appeared in the gate room while the other team of five were transported into the base air control room. Sam's team was the distraction so the other team could release the virus. The Hammond engaged the three ships around Earth long enough to transport the larger canisters to the multiple preselected locations throughout North America. Once all the canisters were in position and the virus was being released the Hammond left orbit.</p><p>Sam's team was quickly surrounded when they appeared in the gate room. They opened fire on the Wraith who descended on them in numbers much greater than they had expected. Apparently, the Wraith had decided to add more personnel since Sam escaped a few weeks earlier. Mason went down to her right, so she moved closer to protect him. Sam took a shot to the leg, which sent her sprawling across Mason. He groaned as she hit him and then rolled off, continuing to fire at the Wraith around them. Just as Sam was wondering if this was going to work three of the Wraith screamed and fell. As the other Wraith looked in their direction pain seared through them as well. Their distraction was all the SG airmen needed to get the upper hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20 -</p><p>Sam groaned as the bright light encompassed her. When the light faded, she was lying to the right of the ramp bleeding from the large wound on her right leg and smaller wounds on her arms and chest. She leaned to her right and propped herself on her arm, ready to fire if needed. As she scanned the room, she saw there were no Wraith, but as she started to slightly relax the room filled with a fully armed security team. As they pointed their weapons at her she dropped her gun and held her hands up.</p><p>"General Carter?" Sam hoped that was a good sign as blackness began to encroach on her. "We need a med team now!"</p><p>Sam woke as she was being jostled and placed on a gurney. "Sam?" Daniel looked down at her and squeezed her hand.</p><p>"Daniel."</p><p>"You're going to be ok."</p><p>Sam gave him a small nod before passing out again. When she woke, she could feel the bandages on her and smell the disinfectant of the infirmary. She relaxed back against the pillow and forced her eyes to open.</p><p>"Hey there."</p><p>She focused on his face. "Jack." A smile slowly spread. "It's good to see you. How long?"</p><p>He squeezed her hand. "Seven months, three days, eighteen hours, and…" He looked down at his watch, "twelve minutes or so."</p><p>"Or so?"</p><p>"If one had been counting."</p><p>"Then I'm really back?"</p><p>"You're really back. Get some more sleep and you can tell us all about it later."</p><p>"Yes, sir." She giggled as she closed her eyes.</p><p>The next time she woke Daniel was sitting in a chair beside her bed reading. "Long time no see."</p><p>"Sam!' He put his book down and leaned forward. "I've missed you so much."</p><p>"Missed you too."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I've been moving through alternate realities. Tell me you've secured that dang machine, so it doesn't do this to anyone else."</p><p>"Yeah, it's locked up. I assumed it had something to do with your disappearance."</p><p>"I hope you didn't spend too long trying to make me visible again."</p><p>Daniel's lips twitched into a small smile. "Just a few days. Figured if you were on another plane of existence you found your own way to amuse yourself."</p><p>"Hmmmm, makes sense."</p><p>"Where's Jack?"</p><p>"Running the base."</p><p>Her brow knitted. "What?"</p><p>"When you disappeared, he stepped back into your position. He wanted to be sure your job was waiting for you when you returned."</p><p>"Oh, wow."</p><p>"Dr. Lam says you should make a full recovery in a few weeks, although you're going to have one heck of a scar on your leg."</p><p>"Just another amongst the many others." She gave him a sad smile.</p><p>"She did say that you'd picked up a few more scars while you were gone."</p><p>"It hasn't been a smooth trip."</p><p>"I'm sorry Sam."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"She's right, Daniel. It wasn't" Jack stepped up behind Daniel. "Hey there." He gave Sam a small grin.</p><p>"Hey, I hear you've been demoted."</p><p>His grin widened. "You're lucky the chair's so comfortable."</p><p>"It is a nice chair."</p><p>Jack pulled up a stool on the opposite side of her bed from Daniel. "Do you feel up to telling us what happened?"</p><p>"Can you lift the head of my bed?"</p><p>"Of course." Jack helped her sit up as Daniel adjusted the bed. "Would you like a little ginger ale?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, please." Jack held the cup for her, and she sipped. She closed her eyes as she swallowed. "That hit the spot." She opened her eyes again. "The machine took me to five different alternate realities."</p><p>"That's what the five numbers were for?" Daniel leaned forward and started taking notes.</p><p>"Yes, each reality was different than this one because of a choice I had made."</p><p>"Choices matter."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Jack looked confused. "Huh?"</p><p>Daniel's hand flapped as she spoke. "That's what was written on the machine. Choices matter."</p><p>"And apparently it was my choices that mattered in this situation. In the first reality I had married Jonas."</p><p>Jack and Daniel both looked shocked. "As in Hanson?"</p><p>Sam nodded. "That's the one."</p><p>"But he was an ass."</p><p>"Yep, and that was still true in that reality too. She had a baby with him, but he ended up killing her and their daughter."</p><p>"Oh my God!" Daniel shook his head. "That's horrific."</p><p>"Yes, it was. She never joined the stargate program, which set the program back. When Apophis came through, they weren't in a position to defend the mountain. The system lords fought over Earth, since there were so many potential slaves. Eventually Anubis ended up in control and left Ba'al in charge. I helped them connect with the Tok'ra, Asgard, and Oma Desala. I left that reality when the Goa'uld were being run out of the solar system by the Asgard."</p><p>"You freed them?"</p><p>"I helped them free themselves."</p><p>"Were we all there?"</p><p>Sam shook her head. "You were still on Abydos and I never saw Teal'c. Kawalski and Ferretti were there though."</p><p>Jack held out the ginger ale again. She took another sip. "Then?"</p><p>"In the next reality I had stayed blended with Jolinar."</p><p>"What?" Jack let go of her hand as he stood up and turned away from her. "That doesn't make sense." Revulsion rolled off of him.</p><p>"She told her Daniel that she'd begged Jolinar to live." Sam swallowed. "I never did that."</p><p>"Good thing." Jack turned back towards her.</p><p>Daniel broke the tension. "What was different because you stayed blended with Jolinar?"</p><p>"She joined the Tok'ra and ended up hunting down Retu rebels. When she was killed in a raid Martouf became a lone ranger and started hunting down all Retu, not just rebels. The Retu ended up hunting down anyone with a symbiote, which started a war. Earth tried to stay neutral, but they got dragged in. I helped them track down Martouf and reach a peace treaty with the Retu."</p><p>Daniel grinned. "Sam to the rescue again."</p><p>"That seemed to be the point of these little trips, to fix my mistakes." She reached for the ginger ale again. Daniel handed it to her as Jack sat back down.</p><p>"Was that the end of the second reality?"</p><p>"Yes, in the third one she'd been taken captive by Fifth, but she wasn't found after his ship was destroyed. She was presumed dead but after I arrived, I started having temporal seizures, so we knew she was alive. I helped them find her."</p><p>Jack nodded. "Not a bad outcome."</p><p>Daniel waved his hands in the air. "Wait, I thought you said you had to fix some mistake you made."</p><p>"Mistake might have been the wrong word. Each reality was created based on a choice I made that was different than a choice I made here. That doesn't mean the other choice was a mistake."</p><p>"So, what choice did you make in that reality that was different than this reality?"</p><p>Sam tilted her head. "That's a bit complicated." Jack and Daniel looked at each other before looking back at her. "I got pregnant in that reality. After my maternity leave, I came back to the SGC as leader of SG-12."</p><p>"Maternity leave?" Daniel put his hand on her arm. "Were you ever pregnant?"</p><p>Sam shook her head. "No, she made a different decision than me and she ended up getting pregnant. I never did." Sam bit the inside of her cheek to stop her eyes from watering. "She had a beautiful daughter."</p><p>"Of course she was beautiful." Daniel's eyes were soft and understanding.</p><p>Sam gave Daniel a small smile of appreciation. "In the next reality the Ori were in control. The other me had been lost on the Prometheus and somehow that resulted in the Ori gaining a foothold."</p><p>"You severely undervalue how much you've contributed to this command." Jack's lips thinned. "Not just to this command but to this whole planet."</p><p>Sam blushed a bit as she bit her lower lip. "Their Daniel had also been made into a Prior, but he had never tracked down Merlin. I helped him and Jack build the anti-Ori machine. They took it through the Super gate and then tracked down the ark of truth."</p><p>"So now you've saved four other realities on top of this one. See, you really are superwoman."</p><p>"Stop." Sam took another drink of ginger ale, finishing off the small cup.</p><p>"More?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>Jack went over to the small fridge and emptied the rest of the can into her small styrofoam cup. He handed it back to her. "Alright, one more reality to go."</p><p>She took a long sip. "Right, the last one had been run over by Wraith." she looked over at Daniel. "We died when the Odyssey was destroyed by the Ori. I have no idea what I did differently in that reality since Teal'c has been so closed lipped about what really happened."</p><p>"He is well suited to keeping a secret." Daniel crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "You'd think after all this time he could have let a couple things slip."</p><p>"Not really the point right now, Daniel." Jack gave him an amused glare.</p><p>"Right. So, how did you save them?"</p><p>Sam snorted. "They didn't know about Dr. Beckett's virus. Once we had it refined, we released it and they were trying to take back the SGC when I was brought back here."</p><p>"So that," Jack pointed to her leg, "Was thanks to a Wraith."</p><p>"Yeah, they increased security in the SGC after I managed to sneak in and gate out. That made for an ugly fight."</p><p>"This last fight doesn't exactly account for all the injuries you incurred over the last seven months though." Dr. Lam had appeared at the end of her bed while she was recounting her fight in the gate room.</p><p>"Ummmm, no I guess it doesn't."</p><p>Dr. Lam opened Sam's chart. "Can you fill me in?"</p><p>"The biggest issue was when I tripped an ordinance in the second reality. That laid me up for a few days."</p><p>"You got blown up?" Daniel was aghast.</p><p>"Yeah, they had traps set for the Retu and I didn't see them. If it wasn't for you in that reality I probably would have bled to death. He insisted they risk encountering a Retu to come get me."</p><p>"Well thank goodness."</p><p>"I got into a few fights along the way but nothing else too serious."</p><p>"A few fights?" narrowed her eyes "I'm assuming that means a few sets of stitches."</p><p>Sam blew out a quick breath. "Maybe."</p><p>"Actually, knowing about the blast answers most of my questions." Dr. Lam closed the chart. "You'll be on crutches for a few weeks but other than that none of your current injuries are too serious. I suspect you were critical after that blast though."</p><p>"I was out for a while."</p><p>"I'm going to schedule a CT scan just to be sure you don't have any residual damage. After I get those results, we can begin discussing a medical release."</p><p>"Thanks Carolyn."</p><p>"You're very welcome. It's good to have you back." She smiled before looking over at Jack. "Not that it hasn't been a pleasure having you here, sir."</p><p>Jack stood up as Dr. Lam left. "I'm going to go get the wheels moving on getting you formally debriefed, since there's no way you're getting out of this mountain until the IOA has had a chance to question you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21 -</p><p>It was late evening when Jack returned. Sam's eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't asleep. He sat beside her as her eyes slowly opened.</p><p>"Hey there beautiful."</p><p>"Hey, done for the day."</p><p>"Yeah, set up your debrief for 1300 tomorrow."</p><p>"Good, thank you."</p><p>"You know they're going to make you do a psychological evaluation too, right."</p><p>"I know the routine. It'll be fine."</p><p>"I know you will be." He put his hand on her sheet covered thigh. "I called Cassie and let her know you're back. She's doing well and you made it back well before her wedding."</p><p>"Has she picked out a dress?"</p><p>"She's been putting it off hoping you'd be here in time to go shopping. She mentioned something about coming home this weekend."</p><p>"I'll be happy to go along and help."</p><p>He grinned at her. "I missed you so much."</p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>He looked around before leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss. "Jack, we're in the mountain."</p><p>"I don't care. It's been too long." He sat back down. "Ready to tell me the stuff you didn't want to discuss with Daniel?"</p><p>"I didn't learn anything of strategic importance."</p><p>"You know that isn't what I mean." He rubbed her leg. "Wouldn't it be easier to tell me before you have to tell the shrink?"</p><p>He watched her pick at a hangnail. "I guess." She sighed. "They named their daughter Grace. She was beautiful."</p><p>"They?"</p><p>"The Jack and Sam in the third reality. She got pregnant while their minds were stamped."</p><p>"Oh." Jack looked down for a moment before looking back up at her sad profile. "But we didn't…"</p><p>"No, but they did." She bit her lip. "It's my fault we didn't. If we had we'd have a daughter and we would have been together for years."</p><p>"But everything else would have been wrong."</p><p>She shook her head as tears built in her eyes. "No, their only issue was the Lucian Alliance and they had a good hand on that. It meant she wasn't moving up in rank and he was still running the SGC, but wouldn't a daughter have meant more than a star?"</p><p>"Oh, Sam." He moved a lock of hair off her forehead. "You know if I could give you all that I would."</p><p>Sam sniffed. "I know and I know it's too late for me, but it was hard to see that she'd worked it out. It also meant that us getting together wouldn't have doomed the Earth to ruination. All those years where we put Earth before us might not have necessary."</p><p>"We can't change our choices."</p><p>"I can't help but wonder if that wasn't the whole point of this exercise, to show me that there's no reason to question what got me here."</p><p>"Seems like a long lesson for such a small point."</p><p>"Maybe they built it so they could see how other realities dealt with the plague."</p><p>"Must not have gotten them the answer they wanted."</p><p>"I guess not." She looked away from him again.</p><p>He reached up and gently ran his thumb along her jaw as he turned her head towards him. "What else?" She thought about where to start but decided the infirmary wasn't the right place to tell him what she'd really done to him.</p><p>"He was all alone in the last reality."</p><p>"The me of that reality?"</p><p>She nodded. "He lost me, Daniel, and Teal'c all at once. When the Wraith showed up, he wasn't able to save Cassie." She laid her hand on his. "He was just moving through each day."</p><p>"And then you showed up."</p><p>"Seeing me almost broke him." She swallowed. "He tried to hide it, but I could tell."</p><p>"And then he had to lose you again." She nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. He reached up and wiped it off. "I'm a lucky man."</p><p>She was questioned by representatives from the IOA and the Pentagon. After two days of relentless interviews she was allowed to leave the mountain and told to use the next month for physical therapy and mental evaluations. At that time, she would undergo mental and physical evaluations to determine if she could resume her position as commander of the SGC. Until then Jack would continue as base commander.</p><p>"Do we need to stop at the store on the way home?" Sam slid into the backseat so she could keep her leg out straight.</p><p>"Nope, I did it yesterday while you were busy. I even got a few of your favorites, including lots of jello." He closed the door and moved to the driver's seat.</p><p>"I hope there was a lot of meat on that grocery list."</p><p>"Meat?"</p><p>"I would really love a burger or a steak."</p><p>"Didn't you have a burger last night?"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Just unusual for you."</p><p>"The last reality had gone vegetarian because of a lack of meat."</p><p>He looked in the rearview mirror. "They didn't have meat? That is a horror story."</p><p>She snickered as he pulled out of the lot. "Where have you been living for the last few months?"</p><p>"Your house. I hope that's ok."</p><p>"Of course it is. I'd just been thinking."</p><p>"About?"</p><p>"Before I left, we'd been talking about you moving back here."</p><p>"Yeah." He glanced back at her again.</p><p>"I just wondered whether my house might be a bit cramped for you."</p><p>"I've made it work. Hopefully I haven't messed it up too much."</p><p>"It's home, I won't care what it looks like."</p><p>"I'm going to hold you to that." She snickered. "I mean it." He warned her.</p><p>When they got to her house, he helped her out of the car and handed her the crutches. He put a couple pillows under her leg as she settled on the sofa. "How about a diet soda?"</p><p>"That would be great, thank you."</p><p>He turned on the tv for her while he cleaned up a little. He went up to the master bath and made sure there was enough space on the counter for her. He looked around the bedroom and picked up a bit more before heading back down. He put two potatoes in the oven and took the marinated steaks out to grill on the deck. He topped off her drink when he came in to add the asparagus to the oven. When the steaks were done, he brought them in and made each of them a plate. He went back out and cleaned the grill before he sat down across from her in the living room.</p><p>"This is delicious, Jack. I'm impressed."</p><p>"Thought it was best to pull out all the bells and whistles for your first night back home." He smiled at her. "Anything in particular you want to watch? Jeopardy's about to come on. You can kick my butt."</p><p>"Not much challenge there, but sure."</p><p>"Low blow."</p><p>Jack cleaned up after Jeopardy finished. Sam watched him moving around the house and felt the lead stone sinking further into her gut. The guilt was eating at her. She flipped the television to a baseball game as Jack finished in the kitchen. He watched the game and kept one eye on her as she flipped through a magazine.</p><p>He was worried she was going to put a hole in her lower lip if she kept gnawing on it. "Ready to tell me what's bothering you?"</p><p>"Huh? Me? Nothing. I'm fine."</p><p>"Ok, good." He turned back to the tv.</p><p>"Really, I am."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"You don't believe me."</p><p>"Nope." Jack looked over at her again. "I've known you a long time, Sam. I know something's bothering you and I've spent the last three days waiting for the other shoe to drop. That doesn't mean you need to tell me before you're ready, but just know that when you are ready, I'm here."</p><p>Tears gathered in her eyes and fear gripped her. "Oh, Jack."</p><p>He got up and sat on the coffee table in front of her. He picked up her hand. "Sam?"</p><p>"I don't deserve you."</p><p>His brow knitted in confusion. "That's ridiculous."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanks for sticking with me and sorry I posted the wrong chapter 22 the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22 -</p><p>She took in a shuddering breath. "I cheated on you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I cheated on you."</p><p>She looked away from him as he let go of his hand. He pushed up from the table. "That doesn't make any sense." He moved over to the fireplace and leaned against the mantle. "You'd never do that." He turned back and looked at her. "Not you."</p><p>Tears were streaming down her face. "I am so sorry Jack."</p><p>"With one of the them, one of the others?" She nodded as she took in another shaky breath. His hands were balled up into fists. "How many times?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How many times did you sleep with him?"</p><p>"I...I...I didn't...I mean that isn't…"</p><p>Jack's head turned to the side. "You didn't sleep with him?"</p><p>She wiped her nose. "We didn't have sex if that's what you mean."</p><p>He closed his eyes and took in a long slow breath and let it out. "I knew you didn't have it in you. I knew you couldn't…"</p><p>"You don't understand." Tears were freely flowing down her face. "I fell in love with them." She began to sob. "That's worse than sleeping with them."</p><p>Jack moved back over to the coffee table and sat down. "So, if I understand correctly you met other me's, spent weeks and in some cases months with them, and you fell in love with them yet you still resisted the desire to sleep with them."</p><p>"Ummmm…" Sam's crying slowed a bit. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."</p><p>He got up, pushed on the back of her shoulders and sat down behind her, pulling her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her as her tears fell on his sleeve. "The way I understand it I have a shared history with these other Jacks and that history would have shaped us into very similar men, right?" He felt her nod. "The things about me that you love would have existed in them too, right?"</p><p>"Jack."</p><p>He twisted her until the side of her face was laying on his shoulder. "You loved them because you love me." Her crying turned into sobs again. He rubbed her back as her arms wrapped around him.</p><p>"You can forgive me?"</p><p>"There's nothing to forgive." He held her until her sobs turned into sniffing. "You've been worried about this for a while, haven't you?" She nodded. "I love you, Sam."</p><p>She looked up at him. He wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I love you too Jack."</p><p>"I know." His eyes roamed over her face. "And I've never questioned it."</p><p>"Never?"</p><p>He shook his head. "Even when I thought I'd lost you I knew you loved me, and I've also known for a long time that I love you." He smiled at her. "You were doomed. There was no way you could resist this." He rubbed her back. "Tell me about them."</p><p>She tilted her head up and looked at his chin. "What?"</p><p>"I don't want you to feel like you have a dirty little secret you have to keep from me. We have enough secrets in our lives without this between us." He kissed her forehead. "Tell me about them."</p><p>She twisted until she was laying on her side with her head cradled against his neck. "In the first reality he ran a security company. He'd kept as many men from the SGC safe as he could. He'd organized the community to keep people fed and working. He was alone though." she rubbed his arm. "He never had us." She closed her eyes. "There was a little girl, Sierra. Her parents had died a few months before I got there, and she adopted Jack and I."</p><p>"The three of you lived together?"</p><p>"Yes." Sam seemed to shrink in his arms. "He was so good with her." Her eyes looked up at him. "You've always been so good with kids."</p><p>"She reminded you of Cassie, right?"</p><p>Sam grinned. "She was full of spunk and so smart. She had us both wrapped around her little finger." The smile left her face. "I hope he kept her after I left. I asked him to." Her hand moved up to stroke his face. "You need people to take care of."</p><p>He looked down at her. "I do?"</p><p>She gave him a small nod. "You're at your best when you are taking care of others, like now."</p><p>He twisted his head and leaned down to give her a light soft kiss. "I can't deny that the last couple of decades have been better thanks to you." His thumb stroked a line across her cheek. "Tell me more."</p><p>"In the second reality Jack was angry at Sam. I don't think he ever forgave her for joining the Tok'ra. Daniel said he felt like Jolinar was holding her prisoner and he couldn't let that go. It ruined their relationship and she ended up with Martouf. I don't know if he was seeing anyone, but the way he looked at me hurt."</p><p>"Of course, losing her left him in pain."</p><p>"But that was before we had feelings for one another." Jack's lips tightened and he stayed silent. "Wasn't it?" She lifted herself into a half upright position. "Jack?"</p><p>He looked down at her shoulder. "Hmmmmm?"</p><p>Her heart was racing. "When?"</p><p>"I knew you were beautiful the day we met."</p><p>"That isn't the same as having feelings for a person."</p><p>"No, it's not." He looked into her eyes. "I might have started thinking about you differently after that Neanderthal virus."</p><p>"Wow, really?"</p><p>He looked chagrined as he nodded.</p><p>She laid back down on his chest as her hand slowly moved up his arm to his shoulder. "I fell for you in 1969, so technically I fell for you years before you feel for me."</p><p>"1969?"</p><p>"Mmmmhmmm. You looked damn hot in those jeans. It was also the first time we spent time just being us."</p><p>"You did relax more on that mission."</p><p>"I worried that if I let my defenses down around you, I'd break the regulations."</p><p>He snickered. "We had a couple close calls."</p><p>"Like when our memories had been stamped."</p><p>"That was a close one."</p><p>"So close that we apparently almost became parents." She wrapped her arms around his chest. "Their daughter was so beautiful."</p><p>"Well of course she was, she was yours."</p><p>"You left the choice up to me and now I know I'm why it took us so long to finally get together."</p><p>He squeezed her gently. "But we are together so it's all ok."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"But?" She stayed silent. "Sam?"</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>"But we missed out on having a child together."</p><p>Sam began crying again. "I'm so sorry Jack."</p><p>"Sorry about what?"</p><p>"About taking away your chance to have a child again."</p><p>"Oh God Sam. No, that's not how I feel."</p><p>"But you should. It's my fault we never had a family. And now it's too late." Her tears turned into sobs again.</p><p>He closed his eyes and rubbed her back. "We do have a family, maybe not the kind you wish we had, but we do have one and I don't regret waiting until we were both ready to be together." He kissed the crown of her head. "Maybe we can adopt the next orphaned alien." Sam huffed. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. "In a few years we'll probably be grandparents."</p><p>Sam pushed up, hurting his chest a bit. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"</p><p>He tried to hold back a grin. "I guess not." The right side of his lips quirked up.</p><p>"You're laughing at me." Her eyes widened.</p><p>"No, no, no, no." All amusement left his face. "No, I'm not." He cupped her face. "I know you're feeling a loss and I'm sorry if I wasn't taking it seriously enough."</p><p>She laid back down and wrapped her arms back around his chest. They laid in silence for a while as her tears dried.</p><p>"The fourth Jack never knew I gave up on you." Her hand moved back to his chest. She started lightly tracing infinity signs on his shoulder. "They had feelings for each other, but they'd never discussed it." Her hand stilled. "He asked me if she knew how he felt, and I told him yes."</p><p>"It wasn't a lie. You did know."</p><p>"And even though I knew I tried to turn off how I felt."</p><p>"You deserved to be loved, openly cared for. I understood."</p><p>"I know you did." He felt her shaking. "I was so angry at you for just letting me go."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to tell me not to give up on you."</p><p>He closed his eyes. "I only wanted you to be happy and if that cop could give you what I couldn't then I had to let you go."</p><p>"I know, well I do now." She grinned. "He didn't have her, but he was also never hurt by her leaving him."</p><p>"I'm glad I have you."</p><p>"But I did hurt you?"</p><p>"Apparently we were both hurting back then."</p><p>"Which would have been worse, losing me without having ever being in a relationship or losing me just as we had decided to try?"</p><p>"Can't I just not lose you?"</p><p>"You can, but they couldn't." She slid her fingers between his and squeezed his hand. "It made it even worse that he lost Teal'c and Daniel at the same time." She sighed. "It wouldn't have been long after our first night together."</p><p>"That was an amazing night."</p><p>She grinned. "Yes, it was."</p><p>"At least he had that." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "If I was forced to choose, I would have rather had that night. Thankfully, we get a lot more nights." She looked up at him. "A lot more." He leaned down for a long slow kiss.</p><p>She shifted in his arms so she could see him better, pressing her back against the sofa. Her hand slid up his shoulder to his neck, finally landing on the side of his face. "I am a lucky woman. Thank you for still loving me."</p><p>"That was never a question."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>